Learning to Cope
by blondevixen
Summary: Draco does something to Ginny to change her life forever
1. She deserved it

Hey y'all. This is my third HP fic! Yay! Hehe. I don't own any of the characters. Yada, yada, yada so on and so forth. lol Ok, all silliness aside, this is a dark fic. It deals with some serious issues. Like rape. Which I think is horrible in real life. It's a shame stuff like that happens. So, if you're sensitive, please don't read this story. It's very vivid. By the way, this chapter is Draco's POV.  
  
Learning To Cope Chapter 1  
  
Look at her. That red hair. She could only be a Weasley. Why does she get to have it all? Huh? Why is she so special? Why is she so lucky? That ungrateful bitch. Just sitting there with Potter, Mudblood, and the other Weasel. Laughing it up. Why does she get to have real friends? She doesn't even know how lucky she is.  
  
It's not fair! It isn't! I should be the lucky the one. Not them. Not them. They're all so lucky. Potter. The celebrity. He has his father taken away from him, and everyone loves him. My father goes to prison and no one cares. No one cries for me, or makes me a celebrity. Hermione. The mudblood. Her muggle parents are so happy she's a witch. Ron. The other weasel. Why do he and the rest of those redheaded freaks get a happy family? Why?  
  
They're all sitting by a large fountain. Eating crisps and joking while they do their homework. I'm standing here all alone on the grounds, but no one notices. None of them look over at me. They just care about themselves.  
  
I take another gulp from my bottle of butterbeer. It's the twelfth one I've had today.  
  
They all seem to be getting up, except for Ginny. I guess the party's over now. Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood leave. Ginny says she'll be there in a minute as she writes something in one of her notebooks. They're almost in the castle now. They're inside now. I take another swig of my butterbeer. Almost gone now. The hell with it. I take a huge gulp and finish it all.  
  
She finishes up what she was writing and closes her notebook. Sets it aside on top of one of the three closed textbooks that are sitting on the edge of the fountain. She gets up and smoothes out her robes. They are wrinkled from her sitting.  
  
Slowly, I advance towards her. She doesn't notice me. Not yet, anyway. Further and further I go. Getting closer and closer to her. She sees me, but doesn't seem to think much of me. I stride towards her. I am close to her. A foot away from her. She looks me over. Sees the smirk on my face and the empty bottle in my hand.  
  
Her eyes widen. Maybe she finally realizes she's alone. I see the scared look on her face and say, "What's wrong, red? See the big bad wolf?"  
  
Her eyes grow wider. She tries to move. Tries to run for it, but I won't let that happen. No, I'm not letting her get away. I pick my hand up. I swing it and hit her in the head with the empty bottle. It smashes against her forehead. She's bleeding now. Crimson against her pale freckled skin.  
  
She's shaking now and scared. I grab her by the arm and drag here over to a nearby tree. It's easy. She's only 5'1 and I am 6'2. I am 180lbs and she feels to be about 90. Even though she's shaking with fear, she doesn't cry or protest. We go behind the tree and I throw her against it.  
  
I start to rip off her robes. They're black and worn. Faded. Probably second hand. Under her robes are a shirt and skirt. I rip the shirt open and see her pink bra. "Such an innocent color," I say and smirk.  
  
She cries and says, "Please. Stop now. If you do, I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You better not tell anyone what I did. It would kill your poor fat mother," I whisper in her ear as I rip off her bra.  
  
More tears come from her eyes. They are running down her eyes as her breasts spring free. Her breasts are nice. Little, but not too little. A bit more than a handful. They're firm and perky with cute pink nipples. I run my fingers over them and they harden. She shivers, but says nothing.  
  
I kick her legs apart. They're spread apart now. I run my hands down her skirt. It reaches just below her knees. She looks down in shame. Her face is to the ground and she won't look up.  
  
"Let's see what's under here," I say and left her skirt. She is wearing a pair of pink panties. I rip them off. Her body jerks, but she continues to look down. I see her vagina. It's weird. That red hair against her pale white smooth hips and legs.  
  
I drop her skirt. She stiffens a bit. Maybe she thinks I'm done. Stupid bitch. I unzip my rob, and take it off. I unzip my pants and pull out my hard cock. I won't give that ungrateful bitch the decency of getting undress. I pin her against the tree. Her legs are still apart. That whore. Before she knows what's hit her, I push my cock inside of her.  
  
She jerks back, but makes no noise. Maybe she's forgotten how to scream or talk. Maybe she's too scared now. She still deserves this now, though. I push further in her and she shakes more. I feel her virginity.  
  
"Were you a virgin, Ginny? Were you saving it for Potter?" I ask her. She doesn't answer. Just shakes and keeps looking at the ground.  
  
I thrust forward hard and break her virginity. Her head Flings forward. She makes no noise, but I see the pain on her face. It's against the tree now and more tears are coming from her brown eyes. I continue to thrust into her. In and out. In and out. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. It lasts about five minutes. I shoot my seed into her and pull out. I pick up her ripped shirt and wipe off my cock. I put it back into my pants and zip up. I put my robe on and zip them up.  
  
I look her over. Up and down. She is looking at me. Her eyes are red from crying. I've broken her. Stolen her innocence. Taken away her purity, and yet she is still beautiful. She looks at me. Her eyes say why? Why did you do this to me? I say, "Because you deserved it," and walk away.  
  
I walk to the castle and go in. I go towards the stairs and to my dorm. Yes, I did steal her innocence, but she did deserve it. She was ungrateful. She didn't deserve loving friends or a loving family. She didn't deserve either, but she got both. I deserved loving friends, and more importantly, I deserved a loving family. So, I took her virginity. Her purity. She deserved it. 


	2. I'm ok

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2. I know chapter 1 was dark, but I think rape is dark. I got a review that was uncalled for. I mean, I wrote don't read it if you're sensitive. I think there needs to be a story explaining rape.  
  
sAnDiE, I didn't tell you to review. I actually told you not to. I can't believe you wrote something so weird and mean. I was joking with you online and you took it out of hand. I just told you I had a story. By the way, even though you say it wasn't a flame, it was. I prefer if you didn't review anymore of my stories. Thank you. So, all that cr*p you wrote was mean and uncalled for.  
  
Emma, thank you for leaving a review. I'm glad you thought it was well written. That means a lot to me.  
  
Trancos, thanks for your review. I like how you gave constructive criticism. Rape is a touchy subject. When I was younger, someone did stuff to me that almost rape. He was older and it's hard to yell or scream or say no. You feel overwhelmed, and shocked. You're really smart. Ginny was in shock, and overwhelmed by the bigger Draco, and that's why she didn't protest.  
  
Jubilee Black, ah! Someone who finally likes my story! Hehe Thank you for your kind review. Now as you requested, more of the story.  
  
Learning To Cope  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny stepped away from the tree she had been leaning on since Draco had raped her. The words "because you deserved it" kept ringing in her ears. Had she deserved it? Had she deserved to be raped?  
  
Gingerly, she picked up her bra. Her nerves were making her fumble with it. A minute later, she had it on and all of the hooks done. Ginny's shirt had been ripped in half and her underwear were covered in cum. She put on her robe and zipped it closed. Quickly, she rolled her soiled underwear into her ripped shirt and tucked the bundle under her left arm. She put her bangs over her forehead in a way that they cover the gash she had gotten from being hit in the head with a bottle.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Slowly, Ginny started to walk away. Her thighs and vagina were sore. Making it difficult to walk, but she kept on walking. Out of fear. Fear of being caught. Fear of being made fun of. Fear of being raped again.  
  
It was getting darker. Night would there soon. Ginny wanted to move faster, but she couldn't. She in enough pain as it was. Ginny saw a tall dark figure approaching the grounds. She stood where she was. Frozen by fear. The figure came closer and closer. It was Hagrid.  
  
He looked over at Ginny and said, "What are ya doing out here? Ya should go inside before it gets dark. Don't want to break the rule, do ya?"  
  
Ginny nodded and continued to walk towards the castle. Hagrid noticed her slow movement and the discomfort she seemed to be having. "Are ya a'right?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said softly. It was barely above a whisper and she was trying to keep from sobbing right there.  
  
"Are ya sure? You look like you could use some help getting back into the castle," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'm alright. I just did some exercises before and my legs feel weak. That's all," Ginny lied.  
  
"If you need any help I wouldn't mind." Hagrid offered stepping closer to her.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine," Ginny said backing away. She knew Hagrid would never hurt her but she was still in shock from the rape.  
  
Hagrid noticed she seemed a bit skittish and decide not to press the issue. Ginny walked away and Hagrid looked over at the fountain, which she had just passed. He noticed the notebook and textbooks there. "Ginny, are those yours?" he asked.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin and said, "What?"  
  
"The books," Hagrid said pointing to the books on the ledge of the fountain.  
  
"Oh, yes. They are," she said and groaned mentally.  
  
Hagrid went over and picked them up and walked over to Ginny. He handed her the books gentley. "Thank you," Ginny said softly.  
  
"You're welcome. You best be going now. Before it gets dark," Hagrid said.  
  
Ginny nodded and walked off clutching her books. Hagrid watched as she slowly headed towards the castle. From the way she had acted, he couldn't believe she was walking like that because of exercise. Someone must have done something to hurt, but now wasn't time to question her. She was in no state to answer questions.  
  
It took Ginny two minutes to walk into the castle. It took her twenty minutes to make it to the Gryffindor common room. There Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting waiting for her. "What took you so long?" Ron asked as she entered the room.  
  
Ginny just ignored him and walked slowly and painfully away. Harry noticed the way she was walking and said, "Ginny, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
She just continued to walk slowly away until she reached the staircase to the fifth years girl dormitory. Slowly, she went down it.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her? Why isn't she talking? Did you see the way she was walking? Hmmm? She looked hurt," Hermione began to rant sounding like a concerned mother.  
  
"Well, since she's not talking to us, we'll never know. Unless someone goes and talks to her in her room," Ron said.  
  
"Who should go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione of course. I mean she is the only one allowed in the GIRLS dormitory," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I could go, too and so could you. We could use my invisibility cloak," Harry said.  
  
"Nah, I think it's best if Mione goes. You know how girls like to talk to other girls," Ron said.  
  
"I guess. Will you go, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her.  
  
"I want to. I mean she is my friend, and my boyfriend's sister, and I really want to know what is wrong, but I don't think I should. You just saw how she acted. She's in no mood to talk," Hermione said.  
  
"Please, Hermione. Try to talk to her. She looked really upset, and I want to know what was wrong with my baby sis," Ron said.  
  
"Yea, please. I want to know what happened to her, too," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at them both in disbelief and said, "Fine, I will try to talk to her, but if she doesn't feel like talking I am not going to make her."  
  
"Thanks, Mione," Ron said grinning.  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "Your welcome."  
  
Hermione got up and made her way to the stairs leading to the fifth year's girl dormitory and walked down them. Unlike Hermione who was head girl, Ginny had to share a room with six other girls. It was not the first time Hermione had been in Ginny's room. She had been in it many times that year.  
  
The room was empty, except for Ginny's bed. There she was lying. Her back was to Hermione. Hermione walked over to her and say down on her bed. Ginny felt the sudden weight on her bed and get nervous. "Stay away from me!" she cried not seeing who it was.  
  
"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked feeling upset for her friend.  
  
Ginny turned over. She was on her side looking up at Hermione. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. "He. He. He." Ginny sputtered she couldn't bring herself to tell Hermione the horrible truth.  
  
"He what?" Hermione asked nervously. "Oh, God. It must be bad if she can't even say it out loud," she thought looking over at the trembling redhead.  
  
Ginny gasped for air as she cried. The words "You better not tell anyone what I did. It would kill your poor fat mother" kept running through her head. Her head was throbbing. The bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt. Madam Pomfrey could make it better, but that would be to embarrassing. How could she explain it? She could never push her bangs away from her forehead for the rest of her life.  
  
The silence was maddening. Hermione couldn't take it. She had to know what had happened to Ginny to make her act like this. Gently, she stroked Ginny's back trying to comfort her. Ginny shot up bolt straight and said, "Don't touch me!"  
  
From Ginny moving so fast her bangs swayed. Part of the gash was revealed to Hermione was looking shocked at Ginny's outburst. "What happened to you?" she asked looking at the gash on Ginny's forehead.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said nervously as she tried to put the bangs back where they were. Afraid her secret would come out.  
  
"You're hurt. You have to go to the Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.  
  
"No! No, I'm not!" Ginny said histerically.  
  
Hermione knew Ginny was hurt and she needed to see the nurse. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Let me go!" Ginny screamed.  
  
It was a long walk to the hospital wing. Especially when you have to drag someone against their will while they're kicking and screaming. Ginny was causing a real commotion. The only good thing was all of the students were in their rooms. So no one could see the scene Ginny was making.  
  
As they entered the hospital wing, Hermione said, "Madam Pomfrey, Ginny needs your help."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione who was holding Ginny by her arm. Ginny tried to pull away from her grip and said, "No I don't! I'm fine!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the gash and said, "You do need my help. That's a nasty cut and it could get infected. Sit down on a bed please."  
  
Ginny glared at Hermione and sat down the nearest bed. Hermione let go of her arm, but stood close to her. Looking as if she was standing guard of Ginny. Madam Pomfrey came over with tray. She poured a purple liquid onto a few cotton balls. She rubbed on them on Ginny's gash. Ginny squirmed, because it felt like burning. Madam Pomfrey placed gauze on Ginny's forehead and taped it in place with medical tape.  
  
"I don't need it!" Ginny said and tried to rip the gauze off of her burning forehead. With that on her forehead everyone would know what happened to her Ginny thought.  
  
"Miss. Weasley, calm yourself or I will have to restrain you," Madam Pomfrey said not believing her behavior.  
  
Ginny nodded and Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss. Granger, may we talk in private?"  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said and got up. They walked over to the far end of the wing.  
  
"How did she get that gash? It most have been traumatic. She is acting hysterical." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there and she won't tell me," Hermione said feeling bad for Ginny.  
  
"Well, I think she is in shock," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"What would send a person in shock?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, lots of things. With a case like her, it's hard to tell what happened. I doubt we will ever know unless she decides to tell us," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"What should we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For now, nothing else I am afraid. Just be gentle with her and try to calm. If she gets worse alert me immediately." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Hermione nodded and went back to Ginny. "You can leave now," she told Ginny.  
  
"I feel sore. I don't want to walk back to my room," Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Lifteous en follous," Hermione said and Ginny floated in the air. Hermione started to walk to Hermione's room and Ginny floated along. They entered Ginny's room and Hermione helped her into bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I acted so stupid," Ginny said crying.  
  
"It's alright. Just tell me what happened when you're ready," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," Ginny said tiredly.  
  
Hermione smiled and left the room. She headed back to the common room. Both Ron and Harry were sitting there by themselves. "What took you so long? You were there for three hours," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I was right, she wouldn't tell me what happened. She had a cut on her forehead. She was hiding it with her bangs. I saw it and took her to the nurse. She had a fit. Then, she had a fit because Madam Pomfrey put gauze on it. Madam Pomfrey thinks she's acting strangely because she's in shock, but she doesn't know what put her in shock. She just told me to alert her if she keeps acting strangely." Hermione said and took a deep breath.  
  
"My sister's gone bonkers!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"She had not. She's just upset over what happened to her. She didn't tell you anything that happened, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She just cried and kept saying he. Whatever happened to her was so horrible she wouldn't say it out loud." Hermione replied.  
  
"He, huh? I'll bet you it was Malfoy or one of his cronies. He's been meaner than anything since his evil father got sent to Azkaban." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, it probably was that stupid git," Ron said angrily.  
  
"We don't know that for sure, " Hermione said.  
  
"It was him. I know it. I just know he did something to Ginny." Harry said with fire in his green eyes.  
  
"How can we help Ginny? She won't talk about what happened," Ron said.  
  
"Maybe we should try talking to her again," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"I doubt that will work. We'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell us what happened," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see her now," Harry said as he got up.  
  
As he walked away, Hermione said, "He's restless."  
  
Harry walked in the fifth year's girl dormitory in his invisibility cloak. The room was dark. Harry found Ginny's bed and climbed. The curtains were closed. He placed a silencing charm on it and said, "Ginny wake up!"  
  
Ginny woke up scared. "Who is it?" she asked scared.  
  
"It's me, Harry," he said lighting his wand.  
  
"Why are you here? I don't feel like talking. Please leave," she said politely.  
  
"No, Ginny we need to talk," he said. His eyes were fixed on the white guaze that covered her forehead.  
  
"No we don't. Leave or I'll tell you were in my room," Ginny said sternly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny. Hermione told Ron and me what happened when she came to talk to you. Why are you acting like this? What did Malfoy do to you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny got nervous as Harry mentioned the name Malfoy. She tensed up and said, "It has nothing to do with Malfoy!"  
  
"It doesn't?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Now, sod off. I don't want to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Ginny, don't be like that. Please, tell me what happened to you." Harry said.  
  
Ginny refused to say anything. She wanted Harry to leave. She didn't want to talk about her rape. Maybe if she didn't talk about it, it would mean it never happened.  
  
Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't be like that."  
  
Ginny slapped him across the face and said, "Don't touch me! Get out of my bed!"  
  
Harry just wrapped his cloak around himself and left the bed. He silently left the room and made his way to his room. The next morning, Harry got up early. He got dressed quickly and made his way to Dumbledor's office. It was easy to guess the password this time which was Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Dumbledor saw Harry from his office and said, "Come in, Harry."  
  
Harry came in and said, "I need your help."  
  
"What is?" Dumbledor asked.  
  
"It's Ginny. Something happened to her. Something bad, but she won't tell anyone. She's acting strangely now. Madam Pomfrey thinks she's in shock." Harry said.  
  
"I see. Well, I will talk to her. Go and fetch her. I will talk to her now. See if I can help." Dumbledor said his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank you sir," as he walked out. 


	3. 

Hey everyone. I'm glad I've gotten so many reviews. Although, I'm not writing this for reviews. I'm writing it to teach people about rape. When I was younger I was molested and wished I had known more. It was the most horrible thing I had ever been through and I thought I had actually done something wrong. I hope maybe this story can help anyone who's been raped or abused in way learn to cope with it, and learn they're not wrong for being the victim. It's a long and hard process to recover. I wanted to talk about the reviews I got:  
  
marit, thank you for your review. I didn't know I had let that typo slip by. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
Monika, I am glad you think my story is well written. This chapter actually talks more about the chance that she could be pregnant or have an STD.  
  
kneh13, yes, Ginny is acting that way because of what just happened to her.  
  
Sabacat, I'm glad to see you are enjoying my story and think I have written it well. Yes, rape's not to be taken lightly, but I think people need to learn more about it. Yes, Draco can be mean and cold hearted. The thing with his father in my story has pushed him to the edge. In the next chapters you'll see what other kinds of stuff he's been doing since his father got arrested.  
  
Now, on to the next chapter.  
  
Learning To Cope  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was early in the morning when Ginny got up. A feeling of uncleanness washed over her. She felt as if Draco was still on her. She could feel him on her skin and inside of her. On her bed next to her was the ripped shirt and folded inside of it were the spoiled underwear she had been wearing when he. When he raped her. The pair he had cleaned himself off with. Ginny couldn't take the sight of the tainted clothes, she opened her a draw close to her and shoved them in there.  
  
Out of sight, out of mind Ginny hoped as she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom, but she know it was an idle hope. Nothing could every make that horrible memory go away. Nothing.  
  
Slowly, Ginny got undressed in the bathroom. She stood there for a moment. Her naked body felt cold. She looked down and inspected her body. "Funny, looks the same, but it's not. It will never be the same." Ginny thought.  
  
She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. The water cascaded onto her. Wetting her hair and following down on to her body. Ginny picked up the soap and began to wash herself. She was scrubbing her skin with the soap. Trying to get Draco off of her. Trying to get clean again.  
  
After thirty minutes of good scrubbing, Ginny's skin was red and the water was getting cold. She put down the soap and rinsed off. Turned off the water and grapped a towel. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and got out of the shower and walked into her room. Everyone else was still asleep. Quickly, she put on a pair of sweat pant and a t-shirt. She put her robe on over it and zipped it close.  
  
It was seven now. Two hours before she had class. Breakfast would be starting soon in the great hall. Ginny decided to go to the great hall. She wasn't really hungry but she didn't want to stay in her room with her thoughts. Maybe the sights and sounds of the usually noisy room would take her mind off of things.  
  
Once inside she sat down next to Ron and Hermione. The plate in front of her began to fill with food. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Better," she lied and picked up her fork.  
  
"That's good to hear," Ron commented before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Ginny poked the eggs and sausages in front of her and said, "Hermione, I'm really sorry about the way I acted last night. You were just trying to help me, and I was acting stupid."  
  
"Oh, Ginny. It's ok. I understand. Something bad happened to you and you were shocked. It's alright, really." Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. She was glad Hermione wasn't mad at her. She couldn't take anymore at this point. At that moment, Harry came running into the great hall. "There you are," he said looking at Ginny.  
  
She grimaced as Harry looked at her. She hoped he wouldn't make a scene, or embarrass her by telling Ron and Hermione what she had done last night. "What do you want, Harry?" she asked calmly.  
  
Harry was surprised. He thought she would surely been mad at him still. That she would have ignored him or yelled at him. He pushed his shock aside and said, "Ginny, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
"Fine," Ginny said and got up. As she was making her way through the great hall she saw Draco. Their eyes made contact and he smirked wickedly at her. Ginny saw him lean over to Crabbe and whisper something. She started to cry and ran out of the room. There was nothing blocking her way, and she ran into Dumbledore's office. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Hello Miss.Weasley," he said as she entered the office.  
  
"Good morning, sir," she said somberly sure she was in trouble.  
  
"How are we feeling this morning?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine, sir," Ginny lied.  
  
"That is good to hear. One of your friends had told me, that you were not feeling too well yesterday evening." Dumbledore said noticing her red eyes.  
  
"Oh, was it Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't think it matters who said it. What matter is if it's true, is it Miss.Weasley?" he asked her gently.  
  
Ginny didn't speak she just nodded silently.  
  
"Would you care to talk about it? Your friends are concerned and so am I." Dumbledore said tenderly.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and said, "If I tell you, will you promise not tell my mother?"  
  
"I can not promise you that, but if I feel it is not my place to tell her so, I won't," Dumbledore said hoping she wasn't in trouble.  
  
Ginny looked down and said, "I don't know where to start."  
  
"Anywhere you feel comfortable starting Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable starting anywhere," Ginny said honestly.  
  
"Sometimes, certain things don't feel as bad if you talk about them," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Ginny sighed and said, "Yesterday, me, my brother, Harry, and Hermione were sitting outside after class. We were eating crisps and joking as we did our homework. We had been sitting there for an hour. Well, the others finished before me and got up to leave. I told them I'd be there in a minute. They went inside as I finished my homework. I finished and put my notebook on top of my other books. I got up and my robe was wrinkled. I smoothed it with my hand. Then, Draco Malfoy came over to me."  
  
"Go on, " Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
"I don't know why, but I got scared. I just. I just sensed something was wrong. He got real close to me and saw that I was afraid. He said, "What's wrong, red? See the big bad wolf?" I got really scared. I tried to run away, but before I could move he---" Ginny stopped speaking and started to cry.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at her as she cried and shaked. "It will be alright. Maybe talking about what he did will make you feel better," he said.  
  
Ginny continued to cry and shake as she said, "Before I could get away, he hit me off the head with a bottle. It hurt and it gave me a cut on my forehead. It hurt so bad I felt dizzy. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me behind a tree. He ripped off my robe. Then my shirt. I told him if he stopped I wouldn't tell nobody, and he said, "You better not tell anyone what I did. It would kill your poor fat mother." Then he took off my bra and touched my nipples. He kicked my legs apart and touched my skirt. He lifted it up and took off my panties. He dropped my skirt. I thought maybe he was done, but I was wrong. Next, he took off his robe. Then, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. I wanted to say stop, but I couldn't. I was too ashamed and scared. He pushed his penis inside of me hard. It hurt. He stopped. He felt I was a virgin and said, "Were you a virgin, Ginny? Were you saving it for Potter?" Then, he thrusted forward hard. That really hurt. He started to thrust in and out. It got faster and harder. It last for about five minutes. He shot semen in me and pulled out. He wiped himself off on my shirt. He zipped up and put his robe back on. He looked at me and said I deserved it."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her wide-eyed. The twinkle was no longer in his blue eyes. "Oh, Ginny. I am so sorry that happened to you," he said.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Will you tell my mom what happened? I don't want her to know." Ginny said.  
  
"No, I don't think it's my place to tell her," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Thank you and may I ask you one more thing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Ginny looked down and said, "Did I deserve what he did to me?"  
  
Dumbledore blinked and said, "Ginny, no one deserves to be raped. You did nothing wrong. Mr. Malfoy is the wrong doer here. Speaking of which, if you choose to, you can get him into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"According to school code, if you choose to report what he did, you can get him expelled from Hogwarts. It may be best if the sight of him unnerves you, but if you choose to you will go to trial. Which means there is a possibility he could end up joining his father in Azkaban." Dumbledore said.  
  
"No, I don't want anyone else knowing what he did to me," Ginny said.  
  
"Understandable," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Dumbledore opened up his desk draw and pulled out his wand. He got up and Ginny watch him. With his wand, he opened up a high cabinet. From it he brought fourth a silver rectangular case with a small circular dent in the middle. "Please your finger here," he said pointing to the dent.  
  
Ginny placed her finger there and felt a small prick. "Ouch!" she cried and brought her finger up. She looked at her finger. There was a tiny spot of blood on it.  
  
"Sorry for the pain, but this is necessary. You see you were a pure virgin. No worry of infection, disease, or pregnancy. Now, you may have all three, but I highly doubt it. The test results will be back by tomorrow evening," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you for running the test," Ginny said.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now, if you need to talk, feel free to visit my office any time. The password is chocolate frogs. Also," he sat down and opened another one of his desk drawers and brought out a glowing card, "if you don't feel up to classes just yet show this to your teachers when you go back to class. I'd recommend taking two or three days off from them. Maybe a week," he said handing her the card.  
  
Ginny took the card and said, "Thank you for all of your help. I do feel a little better now that I've told someone."  
  
"You're welcome, Ginny. Don't forget to come tomorrow evening," he said.  
  
"I won't, " Ginny said and left. 


	4. 

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. A lot of things happen in this chapter. For one, Ginny gets her results.  
  
Jubilee Black, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Trancos, I'm glad you understand my need to write this. I'm also glad you think I've written it well. Thank you for sharing your opinion and your constructive criticism.  
  
Monika, Thank you for your review. It makes me very happy to know you think my writing is good. If you've ever been abused (sexually or anyway) like I have, and I HOPE it never happens to you or anyone else in this world (too bad it happens so often =( ) you'd understand how helpless it makes you feel. You feel like your world is upside down and like you're a dirty and bad person. I hope people reading this learn you can get through it. You're not a bad person and you didn't deserve it. It took me awhile to learn this for myself, and I'm just trying to teach it to others. Reviews don't bother me. I like them, because it shows me people are getting the message I am trying to teach, but I am not writing it for reviews. I'm doing it to inform others. I don't know how many people access Fanfiction.net, but if just one person who visits this site learns something from my story, then I feel my story was a success. I'm honored you will leave a review every time I update. I think you get what I am trying to say and it does make me feel special. Speaking of updating, I won't for a few days, because I am going away over the holiday, but I doubt it'll be more than three days without me updating. Once again thank you for saying my writing is good and leaving a review. I feel like I've touched you with my message and it makes me feel like maybe I'm helping others.  
  
Now, on to the story.  
  
Learning To Cope  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny took Dumbledore's advice. After leaving his office, she went straight into her room and laid down. She knew there was no way she could concrete on her class work.  
  
A few hours later, dinner rolled around. Ginny didn't feel like eating and stayed in her room. An hour later, Hermione came into her room. She sat on Ginny's bed. Ginny sat up and Hermione said, "Are you feeling ok? Why didn't you come to dinner?"  
  
"I'm horrible and I wasn't hungry," Ginny said honestly.  
  
"What's wrong? You were feeling ok this morning," Hermione said confused.  
  
"I was horrible then, too, but I didn't want to tell you," Ginny said.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't want to think about it," Ginny replied.  
  
"How did things go with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Not bad, actually. It helped talking to him," Ginny said.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He told me that talking about it helps sometimes. I told him what happened and it did help. I was thinking of telling someone else. Maybe it'll help more," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, you can tell me if you like," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you. You're too close with Ron and Harry, and I don't want either of them knowing about it," Ginny said.  
  
"If you told me, I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd keep it secret," Hermione said honestly.  
  
"Alright, yesterday, while you and Ron and Harry went into the castle I was finishing up my homework. When, I finished I got up. Malfoy come over to me and hit me off the head with an empty bottle. Then he dragged me over to a tree and behind it he rape me," Ginny said starting to cry.  
  
"Oh my God, Ginny, I am so sorry." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny looked down and said, "That why I've been acting the way I've been acting lately."  
  
Hermione said, "I understand. What are you going to do, Ginny? I remember reading in A History Of Hogwarts if something like that happens, you can get him expelled."  
  
"I don't want to. If I did, I'd have to go to court. It'd be in the papers. I don't want all of those people knowing what happened to me," Ginny said.  
  
"Besides, with all of the money that gits got, he'd probably find some way to get out of trouble," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny looked over at her and said, "Just promise me you won't tell Ron or Harry."  
  
"I promise I won't tell them, Ginny. It's not my place," Hermione replied.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I just don't want them to know." Ginny said.  
  
"Will you ever tell them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure, yet." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked at her and said, "I've just thought of something. What if you're pregnant from him or something?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me that is a possibility. He made me take this test for infections, diseases, and pregnancy. The results will be back tomorrow evening. I'm so nervous. I don't want to go by myself. Will you go with me, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course, Ginny. I'd want someone to go with me if I was in your place," she replied.  
  
"Thank you so much," Ginny said and hugged Hermione tightly. "You don't understand how much this means to me."  
  
Hermione hugged her back and said, "Don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure every thing will be fine. Are you sure you're not hungry? You haven't eaten anything for dinner."  
  
Ginny pulled away from the hug and said, "I'm too nervous to eat."  
  
"I understand. It's getting late, though. I have tons of homework to finish. So, I must get going, but what time do you want me to meet you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can you meet me in my room at about 6:30?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, I can. Try to eat something tomorrow, though. I mean I don't want you to get malnourished," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny nodded and Hermione left the room. Hermione went to the common room and sat in her favorite chair. The common room wasn't full, but it was barely empty. There, she opened up some scrolls and began to finish the homework she had started on earlier. She was almost finished with all of her assignments when Ron and Harry came in.  
  
They both sat down on a couch near her. Both were tired from playing Qudditch. Ron looked over at Hermione and said, "Where do you go after dinner? You said you'd watch me practice."  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework and said, "I went to talk to Ginny and I had to finish my homework."  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Hermione said.  
  
"Why do girls always say that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm serious, Ron. Ginny told me not to tell anyone. I'm not going to break her trust. Besides, she's embarrassed about what happened to her," Hermione said.  
  
"Can't you at least give us a clue about what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but I'll just tell you this: you were right when you said Malfoy had something to do with it." Hermione replied.  
  
"I knew that evil git had something to do it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry just glared. The truth of it was he had secret feelings for Ginny. The idea of anyone hurting Ginny upset him, especially it if was Malfoy. "Sometimes, I think someone should teach him a lesson," Harry said with poison in his voice. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him shocked.  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" Hermione asked shocked he had said such a thing.  
  
"Of course I do. He's always messing with people who are weaker than him, and with the Weasley family. Someone need to teach him a lesson," Harry said.  
  
Ron started telling Hermione all about the Qudditch practice. Hoping it would put Harry in a better mood, but he sat there brooding as Ron spoke to Hermione.  
  
The next evening, Hermione met Ginny in her room at exactly 6:30. "You ready to go, Gin?" Hermione asked calmly. Inside she was a bit nervous. She knew in heart there was no way Ginny was sick or pregnant, but a little voice in her head kept telling her there was always a chance.  
  
Ginny put down the brush she had been combing her hair with and said, "Yes, I am ready now."  
  
Both of them set off for Dumbledore's office. There was silence the whole way until they met the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs," Ginny said to it and it moved aside. Giving both Ginny and Hermione access to his office. The walked into the entrance and followed it to his office.  
  
"Ah, good evening, Ginny. I see you brought a friend," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to hear the news by myself," Ginny replied.  
  
"I understand. Please, both of you have a sit," Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat down in down chairs that were directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore got up and took out the silver rectangular case with a small circular dent in the middle. He placed it on the desk. On top of it laid an envelope  
  
"Your test results lay inside this envelope. Are you ready to hear them?" he asked Ginny as he picked up the envelope.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked down. Hermione felt bad and reached over and took her hand. She gave Ginny's hand a soft squeeze. "I'm ready," Ginny said sounding as if she were about to cry.  
  
Dumbledore sat down and opened the envelope He scanned over the results and took a deep breath before saying, "Ginny, I'm afraid the results are not good. You have HIV and you're pregnant."  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed and began to sob. Hermione leaned over and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be ok. You'll get through this," Hermione said as she rubbed Ginny's back.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny calmed down and said, "Does the baby have HIV?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and said, "The test results couldn't show that. If you decide to keep the baby, you will have to take another test to see if it has HIV."  
  
"Are you going to keep the baby?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, it's mine. Mine to love and care for," Ginny said still crying.  
  
"Ginny, there is currently, no cure for AIDS which your HIV can turn into, but with treatments we might be able to suppress your HIV. You will start treatments tomorrow morning with Madam Pomfrey. I will talk to her later." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I understand," Ginny said and got up.  
  
Hermione also got up and Dumbledore said, "Remember if you need to talk to me, you may come to my office at any time."  
  
"Thank you. Good evening," Ginny said and walked out. Hermione followed her to her room. They sit on her bed together. "Don't worry, Ginny. It'll be ok. You'll get through it. I know it," Hermione said.  
  
"I have to. I have to take care of my baby," Ginny said.  
  
The next morning after taking her treatment from Madam Pomfrey, Ginny went in the great hall. Taking her normal sit by Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry's eyes lit up as she sat down next to him. "How are you feeling this morning, Gin?" he asked her as her plate began to fill up with food.  
  
"Not bad," Ginny replied honestly and began to eat.  
  
"That's great to hear," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Yes, that is good to hear," Hermione said and smiled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled back and continued to eat. Her mind seemed to only be on food that morning. She had three helpings of breakfast. It wasn't only that she was hungry, she was thinking about her baby and those two days she hadn't ate anything.  
  
Ron looked over at him and said, "Someone had a big appetite today," as Ginny had her fourth helping.  
  
Ginny blushed and Hermione said, "Oh, Ron be quiet."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "You're just hungry because you didn't have dinner last night, right?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Ummm. Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Here, have this," Harry said giving her the banana muffin he didn't eat.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry," Ginny said feeling touched. Then she remembered he didn't know about the baby. As she ate the muffin, Draco looked over at her.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw Draco looking at Ginny. Draco was writing down something in a notebook. When he wasn't writing he was looking at Ginny. Harry glared at him, but Draco didn't seem to notice. 


	5. 

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was away during the holiday. I had a great one, hope everyone else did, too. =). Anyway, here are some reviews that I got and wanted to talk about:

annie anna, I know the HIV and pregnancy seem a bit much, but it does happen to people. I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you for your review.  
  


Jubilee Black, Yes, what Draco did to Ginny was horrible, but he regrets it. Dumbledore doesn't feel it's his place to tell her parents. Thanks for your review.  
  
Catz, Just because you say it's not a flame doesn't mean it's not. I clearly stated in the first chapter not to read if you're sensitive, the story is vivid, and the story deals with rape. Either you skipped over it, or just didn't care. Secondly, you don't have to like my work, but don't just write something just to be mean. If you don't like my story and don't have something constructive to say, then don't review. I'd appreciate it you didn't leave any more reviews.   
  
Brianna, Thank you for your review. I'm glad you thought the story was good. I'm also glad you're not flaming because I don't sugar coat things. In the real world bad things happen and you sometimes you don't deserve them, but you have to learn to get through them. That's what this story is about learning how to get through a hard problem. I will continue with the story. You'll see more of what happens with Ginny, Draco, and the baby in further chapters. Once again, thank you for your review.  
  
SnowAngel947, Just because you say it's not a flame doesn't mean it's not. Second, would it have made a difference if I had rated it R? I mean I rated it PG-13, and you still read it even though you're not suppose to... Also, you say I'M supposed to do all of these things. Well, I rated it PG13 and said clearly in the first chapter do not read if you're sensitive. I even said the story deals with rape and it was vivid, but since you go around at 11 reading stories that are rated PG13, I doubt you don't do what you want. Yes, this is a flame towards YOU! Lastly, you don't have to like my story, you're open to have your opinion, but if you don't have something constructive to say, then don't review. Please don't leave any more reviews.

Harpsychord, Thank you for you for leaving a review. I'm glad you liked my story.          

Now, on to the story. By the way, the first two paragraphs are Draco's writing. 

Learning To Cope

Chapter 5

_My life is out of control. For the past few months, all I've been doing is getting drunk and fucking the nearest girl. I liked it. It felt good. Made me feel loved. All of the girls were willing, until two days ago. I raped Ginny Weasel. The worst thing was I told her she deserved it. Yeah, she's a Weasley and can be annoying sometimes, but she didn't deserve it. No one deserves to be raped. I've not only ruined my life, I've ruined hers, too. I only hope she can forgive me. _

_I look at her every now and then when she's not looking. Like now. She seems happy with her friends. Yesterday, she saw me looking at her. It made her cry and ran out of the room. I can't help but think she's so beautiful, and I broke her…_

Draco closed the journal he was writing in and got up. Deciding that writing it down in the great hall was not a good idea. He wanted some privacy. He began to walk out.

Harry looked over at him and got up. "Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny asked eating the muffin she had given him.

"Erm… I'm going to finish up some homework," Harry said and walked away. He followed Draco out of the great hall and down the hallway. Draco was holding his journal as he walked down the hall.

"You make me sick!" Harry spat out.

Draco turned around and said, "I'm glad to see you return my feelings."

Harry got into Draco's face and said, "No, you really make me sick! I know you did something to Ginny!"

"Get out of my way," Draco said not wanting to talk about it.

"I won't get out of your way. I want you to go back into the great hall and apologize to Ginny," Harry said.

"Just get out of my way," Draco said.

"No!" Harry said and punched Draco in the face.

Draco fell back against a wall. Harry punched him in the nose. It started to bleed. Blood was running down Draco's face as Harry continued to punch him over and over again. 

"You like picking on people who are weaker than you, don't you? What's like to be weak?" Harry asked as he punched Draco in the stomach. His fists were covered in blood.

"Answer me!" Harry said and punched Draco in the side of his head. Draco was gasping his air. His whole body felt sore. 

Harry was about to punch Draco again when Ginny came out. "Harry stop it!" she said running over to him and grabbing his hands. 

"Why should I? He hurt you," Harry said.

"Harry, please stop it. Just go wash up. He has dirty blood,"

"What do you mean he has dirty blood?" Harry asked.

"Harry, two days ago he raped me. Dumbledore tested me and he gave me HIV," Ginny said. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry said.

"No," Ginny held him back and said, "Just go wash up. You could HIV if you have a cut on your hands."

Harry nodded and left. Ginny looked over at Draco. He was covered in blood and laying on the ground in pain.

"Do I really have HIV?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, and you gave it to me," Ginny said and left. In her heart, she knew she should have told him about the baby, but it was hers. Hers to love and protect. She didn't want to share it with him. She didn't want him to hurt it…

Draco looked down at the bloody mess on his robe and thought, "I really have ruined my life and hers."

Ginny followed Harry into the common room. He had already washed up by the time she had gotten there. He looked over at her and said, "Is it true? Did he really rape you?"

"I wish it weren't, but it is," Ginny said.

"And now…" Harry replied unable to the last part.

"And now I have HIV and I'm pregnant," Ginny said.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes," Ginny replied softly.

"By him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, by him. By Draco Malfoy. Before him, I was a virgin," she said.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm going to keep the baby. Even though he raped me, I still love the baby. It's mine. Not his. That's why I'm not going to tell him about it," she said

"You're never going to tell him about it?" he asked surprised.

"No, I don't want him to know about it. I don't want him in my life or in the baby's life." Ginny said.

"I think you should tell him," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"It's his baby. He has a right to know about it," Harry replied.

"I don't care. He'll never know about it," Ginny replied.

"I think he has the right to know. I mean if it were my baby, I'd want to know, but I respect your opinion. I mean, after what he did to you…" Harry said.

"I'm glad you understand," Ginny said.

"Did you tell Ron, yet?" Harry asked. 

"No, but I am. Soon. It's just I don't know how. I mean after I tell him, he might do what you did Malfoy," Ginny said.

"That's true, but he might not act as I did," Harry said.

"I doubt it, you know the way he is," Ginny said.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Harry asked trying to comfort her.

"No, no. I think it's best if I just do it in private. Just me and him," Ginny said.

"Sure you don't need any help, Gin?" he asked.

"Yes, but thanks for offering, Harry. You're so sweet. I hope you don't think of me differently now that you know that I am pregnant and have HIV," Ginny said.

Harry gently rubbed Ginny's hand and said, "You're very special to me. You're a close friend and a good person. Just because someone did something horrible to you and you got sick and pregnant doesn't mean I'd think of you any different. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't ask to be raped and you certainly didn't deserve it."

Ginny smiled. At first the touch made her a bit uncomfortable, but now it felt good and reassuring. Gently she took his hand and held it. Harry smiled at her and said, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I have to get going to class now."

"It's ok, Harry. Go on, I don't want you to be late," Ginny said. 

"Are you sure it's ok? If you need me to, I'll stay with you," Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm sure. Don't be late because of me," she said.

Harry smiled and said, "I'll see you later, Gin." Ginny smiled at him as he walked away.

A few hours later, after dinner, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were walking to the common room. "Ron, can I talk in private?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure sis," Ron said and stopped.

Ginny lead Ron into an empty corridor and said, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to do anything stupid?"

"Stupid? What do you mean stupid?" Ron asked indignantly.

"I meant will you promise not to do something rash?" Ginny asked.

"If I say no, will you tell me anway?" Ron asked.

Ginny laughed and said, "No."

"Then, yes I promise," Ron said cheekily.

"Please don't," Ginny said.

"Ok, ok. I won't. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Ron asked.

"You know how I was behaving weird two days ago?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, I thought you went bonkers, but Hermione said that the nurse said that you had been through trauma or something," Ron said.

"Yes, I want to tell you what happened," Ginny said.

"Hey! How come you tell Hermione before you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Because Hermione didn't act this way," Ginny said.

Ron blushed and said, "Er… Go on. What happened?"

"When you guys left, I finished my home work. When I was done, I got up. Malfoy came over---"

"I knew it was Malfoy!" Ron interrupted. 

Ginny looked down and finished, "He hit me over the head with a bottle and dragged me behind a tree and raped me."

"I'm going to kill him!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron, don't. Please," Ginny said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ron asked.

"I don't want you getting into trouble. Besides, there's more I have to tell," Ginny said softly.

"More? What else can that bastard do to you?" Ron asked in anger.

"Well, I'm pregnant and I have HIV," Ginny replied.

"That's it! I am going to kill him!" Ron said.

"No, you can't. People will find out what you did and why. I don't want anyone else knowing what happened." Ginny said.

"Alright, I won't do anything." Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny said.

"Have you told mom and dad, yet?" Ron asked.

"I know I have to, but I'm too embarrassed to tell them. I mean, and dad hates the Malfoys. You'll know he'll go berserk. He'll probably make me report Malfoy. I don't want to do that. I don't want all of the wizarding world to know what happened to me," Ginny said. 

"I understand. Are you going to keep the baby?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Why? It'll be evil like Malfoy," Ron said.

"No, it's not a Malfoy. Draco, or anyone else in that horrid family, has no rights to it. It's a Weasley. Like you and me, mom, dad, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Percy. I will raise it the right way." Ginny said.

Ron smiled goofily and said, "I'm going to be an uncle."

Ginny smiled and said, "And I'm going to be a mommy."

"I get dibs on godfather, k?" Ron asked.

"I'll think about you. You definitely have more of a chance than Fred and George combined." Ginny said.

They laughed and headed to the common room together. 


	6. 

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of my story. If you're just going to flame my story, please don't review, because when you flame something you look like a moron. =(

Anyway, this story deals with some religious talk. If you don't believe in God, or are offended by God, DON'T read this. *rolls eyes and thinks another reason to be flamed*

Here's a review I wanted to talk about: 

Monika, Thank God you've never been abused. It's a horrible thing. I'm glad you think my story teaches a lot. It makes me feel like I've done something right. Don't worry, Ginny will get through it. She's stronger than she looks. I had a great vacation. How was yours? Hope it was fun for ya.

Hehe, I can't tell you if Draco likes her. You have to read and find out what they do. You'll get answers in this chapter, though. I know, the people who flame me, or anyone, are idiots. Honestly, it's like can't you state your opinion in a civil way? It's funny; all flames start with this is not a flame. LOL I'm glad to see you agree. I'm also glad you're enjoying my story. At this point, I think maybe you're the only one who likes my story. I love ya!!! hehe Honestly, though, it's good to get a nice review. Thank you for reviewing, you saved me from the flames!

Learning To Cope

Chapter 6

Draco had tried to talk to Ginny almost every day of the three months that had pasted, but every time he had tried to get close to her it seemed as if one of her friends popped up next to her. Ron would just glare at him and ask Ginny if he was causing her any problems. Hermione would come over and pretend he wasn't there and ask Ginny if she wanted to do homework with her. Harry would just make a rude comment about the room starting to smell or something and lead Ginny out.

It seemed as if Ginny had been spending all of her time that wasn't in class with Harry. They could often be seen walking down the halls together hand in hand while Harry carried her books with a goofy grin on his face. Ginny tried not to think too much of it, though. She knew Harry was just being nice because of what happened to her.

There were only two weeks left before Christmas break and a trip to Hogsmeade had been planned for the upcoming weekend. It would be the last trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas. Almost everyone was going on that trip to get their gifts for loved ones and friends. 

For the past week, Ginny had been feeling under the weather. Madam Pomfrey said it was just some side effects of the medication and she would be fine soon. Harry thought the trip to Hogsmeade would make Ginny feel better. 

On the Friday before the trip, Harry and Ginny were in the common room sitting together. He was holding her hand gingerly. She felt so cold and looked so pale. Because she looked so pale, her freckles stood out more than usually. "You feeling any better, Gin?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"No, but thank you for asking," Ginny said.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so. I talked to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore before breakfast and they both agreed I should stay here," Ginny said.

"Oh," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, don't worry about me. I bet you're tired of playing nursemaid to me. Always carrying my books, holding my hand, giving me snacks, and all that other nice stuff you've been doing for me. I do appreciate it, but I don't want you fussing over me. I know you're just doing it to be nice. You need to think of yourself for once. Stop trying to be everyone's hero," Ginny said wishing he had the feelings she had for him. 

Harry looked at her sadly. He had liked her for a long time. The only reason he never tried anything was he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron. He couldn't believe Ginny didn't know he really cared for her. 

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't just being nice? What if I told you I really cared about you and you were special to me? What would you say then?" Harry asked.

A smile graced Ginny's face and she said, "Then, I'd say you're really special to me and I really care about you, and I'm glad you feel the same about me."

Harry smiled at her warmly. He wanted to lean down and kiss her badly, but he knew in his heart she wasn't ready for that type of affection, yet. He just leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Ginny Weasley, I love you."

Ginny began to blush and cry. She hugged him tightly and said, "Oh, Harry. I love you, too."

Harry hugged her back tightly and said, "I was afraid you didn't feel the same way I did about you."

Ginny pulled away from the hug and said, "How could you not know?"

"Well, the way you were acting and what you just said. I thought you didn't want me around," Harry said.

"I'm so stupid. I almost pushed you away. I only said those things because I truly thought you were just trying to be a hero and do the right thing. Just to make me feel better. I didn't know you really felt that way," Ginny said.

Harry smiled and took her hand. "Well, now we knew the truth," he said.

Ginny smiled and yawned. "I'm feeling tired," she said drowsily.  

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Harry asked. 

Ginny nodded. Harry got up and helped Ginny up. Hand in hand, they went down to the fifth year's girl dormitory. She pulled down the covers and got into the bed. Harry tucked her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Ginny," he said smiling.

"Good night, Harry. I love you," Ginny replied.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams," he said.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep. Harry smiled and left the room.

The next morning, Ginny was awoken by a tapping sound. She looked around her room and everyone was gone. "There all at the Hogsmeade trip," she thought. The tapping grew louder and Ginny looked over at her window. An eagle owl was tapping at it furiously. She opened her window and the owl flow in.

"Hello there," Ginny said to the owl.

It hooted back indignantly and it showed her his leg, which had a letter tied to it. Ginny reached over and untied the letter. The owl hooted again. "You want something, don't you?" Ginny asked.

The owl gave another hoot. As if to say, "Yes, I do."

Ginny looked over to her nightstand. There lay the breakfast Harry put there every weekend morning. Allowing her and the baby to sleep in. She smiled at the thought of Harry and picked up a half slice of toast. She gave it to the owl. He hooted in delight and ate it. Ginny gently patted him on the head before he took off and left the room.

She unfurled the letter that was in her hand. The piece of parchment read:  

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Word travels fast. I heard you will not be attending the trip to Hogsmeade today. Neither will I. I've been trying to talk to you for the past three months, but your friends will not allow me to. I feel this is my only chance to speak with you. I know I have wronged you, and I am sorry. I want to make amends in person. Please meet me outside by the fountain today at noon. I'll understand if you don't show up._

_Hoping You'll Forgive Me,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny gasped as she read the signature. How could he expect her to meet him without anyone else around after what he did to her? Was he crazy? How could she ever forgive him after what he did to her? Could anyone ever be forgiven for raping another person?

Ginny remember the first time anyone had really hurt her. It couldn't compare to being raped, but it did hurt her. When Ginny was four years old, she wanted nothing more than a doll. Any doll would do, but her parents couldn't afford it. All she got to play with was her brother's old toys. One day, her father came home with a large gift wrapped in shiny purple paper. He gave it to Ginny and the whole family gathered around to watch her open it. Removing the paper showed a box with a doll inside. The doll was beautiful. She had red hair and brown eyes like Ginny. Ginny was in love with it. After she took it out of the box, she never put it down. The doll did everything with her. It even took a bath with her. 

Ginny was in bliss with her new doll, until one day. Fred asked if he could play with her doll. Reluctantly, Ginny gave him the doll. To her horror, he ripped the doll's head off. Ginny started crying and couldn't stop. Of course, Fred was scolded, but Ginny didn't care. She was mad at him and vowed never to forgive him.

A week had passed and Ginny still hadn't talked to Fred. Her mother was concerned and told her something she would never forget. Mrs. Weasley told Ginny that Fred was a sheep. Gone a stray. That God forgives those who want to be forgiven, and so should she. Also, that it wasn't worth being mad over. That we should all have forgiveness in our hearts. 

Sitting in bed looking at the letter, Ginny thought of the words her mother had told her so long ago. Was Draco a sheep gone a stray, too? Was he truly looking for forgiveness? Should she forgive him and move on?

A small sigh come from her mouth as she folded the letter in half and put it aside on top of her nightstand. She decided she would make her decision on a full stomach. Ginny reached one and began to eat the breakfast Harry had left for her. 

After showering and getting dresses, Ginny had decided that she was unsure as to whether or not she would forgive Draco, but she had decided she would hear him out. Everyone deserves to be heard out, right?

As Ginny brushed her wet hair, she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 11:30. "Might as well get going now," Ginny thought. She started to walk out of her room. She felt very nervous. She was sure her breakfast was to come up again, but she kept walking, until she reached the grounds where the fountain stood.

Standing in front of the fountain was Draco. "I'm glad you decided to come," he said. He sounded different. Usually, his voice had this evil drawl to it, but now it was softer calmer.

Ginny just looked over at him. Unsure of what to do or say. So many thoughts were running through her head. Most of which were telling her to turn around and leave. 

"Aren't you going to come closer?" Draco asked softly. Ginny was standing about three feet away from him.

"No," was all Ginny said firmly. "Why couldn't I have said no to him before? Why did I just find my voice now?" Ginny though and began to cry.

Draco looked over at her and felt bad. He walked over to her and said, "Ginny, don't cry. Don't cry."

Ginny looked up at him. Her brown eyes were red from crying. "How can you tell me not to cry? Huh? After what you did to me, I haven't enough tears to justify it," she said.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm really sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean to do. I am sorry," Draco said.

"Why did you do it? How could you? How could you tell me I deserved it?" Ginny asked hysterically. 

"I was drunk. I know that doesn't justify it, but that's why I did it. Before I raped you, every night I'd get drunk and fuck the nearest girl. Before you, they were all willing. It made me feel loved, but you showed me I was wrong. That I was just wasting my life. Then, you told me I gave you HIV. I didn't even know I had it before then. I went to Dumbledore to get tested, and I don't have HIV. I have AIDS. Now, I'm going for treatments," Draco said. 

Ginny looked over at him and said, "Why exactly should I forgive you?"

"Because I am truly sorry for what I did. I know I can never make it up to you, but I will try if you let me. You showed me the errors of my way, Ginny. If it weren't for you, I would have died a month ago without treatments. Ginny, I love you. I've always had feelings for you. That's partly why I did what I did," Draco said.

Ginny thought for a moment before saying, "I understand why you raped me. It doesn't make it any better or justify it, but I understand. Because of the person I am, and the faith I have in God, I will forgive you. I still think you're a horrible person, though and don't return those feelings for you."

"I didn't expect you to return my feelings," Draco said honestly.

"There's something I have to tell you," Ginny said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said. 

"Is it mine?" Draco asked.

"Biologically, yes, but you have no right to it. And if you love me like you say you do, you'll leave me and baby alone. You won't tell anyone it's yours," Ginny said. 

Draco looked at her for a moment. As if considering what she had just said. "I understand. I'll respect your wishes, but I want you to know I would like to be apart of the baby's life."

"No, not now. I don't think you should be in my child's life. Maybe my opinion will change, but for now, I want you to stay out of my child's life," Ginny said. 

Draco nodded and said, "Alright, I understand. Just think about letting me in the baby's life, ok?"

"I will," Ginny said.

Draco kissed her gently on the cheek and walked away. Ginny sat down on the fountain and said aloud, "Do I want Draco Malfoy in my baby's life?

Harry was looking admiring at a case full of rings. "What do you think of them, Ron?" he asked looking to his side.

"Ummm… Harry, I think those are girl's rings," Ron said looking at the case.

"I know that. I want to buy one for Ginny. Which one do you like?" Harry asked.

"Why are you buying a ring for Ginny?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Ron, I love Ginny and I want to marry her. I'm going to propose on Christmas."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean you and Ginny would be great together, but you're both so young," Ron said.

"I know and I don't care. I love her. She's the love of my life. I love her and the baby and I want to be the baby's daddy," Harry said.

"Are you sure you want to take care of the baby?" Ron asked shocked.

"I'm positive," Harry said grinning.

Ron looked at him in disbelief and said, "If Hermione was pregnant by someone else, she'd never see me again."

"It's not like she choose to be, Ron. You know that, " Harry scolded.

"I know," Ron said feeling bad.

"Anyway, which ring do you like?" Harry asked.

"I like the ruby one," Ron said point to a ring that had a huge ruby in the middle and a bunch of small diamonds around it. (To see what it looked like   click the link.)

"That's a nice one, but I like this one," Harry said pointing to a ring that had an emerald in the middle and two diamonds on the both sides of it. (To see what it looked like click here ) 

"Yes, that is nice," Ron commented.

"How much is that one?" Harry asked the clerk.

"800 galleons," he replied.

Harry took out his money and Ron said, "You're crazy."

"Yes, crazy in love," Harry said. 


	7. 

hi@hotmail.com, I'm not really sure about the whole issue. In my health class, I was told the baby has a 50/50 chance of getting HIV if the mom has it. I didn't really pay too much attention, though. I'm glad you liked my story. Thanks for reviewing.

kneh13, Ron was calm because he had to be. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Jubilee Black , I'm glad you liked the chapter. It wasn't that Ron wanted to be calm. Ginny told him to. After what she went through, he thought he should respect her wishes. LOL Maybe you should trade in your brother. 

Andrea, well, in the first chapter, Draco is a loser. He's gets better, though. You saw that.  
I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
I'm glad you think my story is great and real. I mean, it can be graphic, but it has to be. Rape and other kinds of abuse happen everyday. I want people to know what happens. To know if someone knocks you down and rapes you, or just knocks you down in the first place, it'd not your fault. Don't feel like it. Don't worry. Ginny is very strong. Most people are stronger than they think. Flamers really make me mad. I'm trying to educate people, and they're acting like morons. I mean, I told them not to read if they sensitive and that it was graphic. Not everyone has to like my story, I support different opinions, but you don't have to be a jerk about it. I know, too bad people don't go by the rules. If they did, no one would be abused in the first place, never mind flamers. =( It's heart warming to see someone enjoying this story.  
  
Yeah, it's a rough world. Horrible stuff is happening all the time. To women and men. When I was first abused, I felt so ashamed, humiliated, and dirty, even thought I was the one that was wronged. That's my main reason for writing this. To show people, who were and weren't abused, that's not someone's fault they were abused in any way. They didn't ask for it, and they didn't deserve it. I thank you for your sympathy. You'd be surprised how many people act like it's my fault or call me a whore when I tell them. It touches me that you get my story, and my point, because some people are just too ignorant to see abused people are victims. It's sad =(  I wrote that she told Dumbledore, because recovery can't start until you admit what happened. Then, you understand it's not your fault.  
  
Yeah, Ginny got a bad deal, and she didn't deserve it. She's really religious and would never abort the baby. Also, she feels a bond with it already and loves it. I, if I was pregnant by rape, I really don't know what I'd do. A lot of people are in that position and that's why I wrote this story. It makes me really happy to see people enjoy my chapters.  
  
Yeah, Draco is realizing what he did and how wrong it was. Ron wants to flip out, but Ginny told him not to. Glad ya liked this chapter.  
  
Yes, Harry is taking a big step, but he is in love with Ginny. She's his true love. I'm glad you don't hate Draco any more. He should have NEVER raped Ginny, but he wasn't too mentally stable when he did it. Now, he's trying to make amends. I'm very happy you're enjoying the story. You and Monika are my fan club. Hehe  
  
I really appreciate you adding me to your favorite author list. When I was checking my reviews I saw another person added me and I clicked the link and it was you. Anway, thanks for leaving such nice reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. Flames don't bug me as much, when I get someone like you who actually gets my message. Once again, thank you.

hannah, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know it's hard not to feel bad for Ginny. She really doesn't deserve HIV. That's true. Draco has given a lot of girls HIV and AIDS. Thanks for leaving a review.

Monika, I know, I wanted to write a nice one. I feel bad for Ginny. I'm glad you thought this chapter was cute. You'll see in later chapters what Ginny thinks about letting Draco in the baby's life or not. She's unsure right not and needs time to think. Draco is going to try to prove himself a good daddy, though. That's cool you had a good vacation. Mine was good. I get a tan. hehe I was too pale before. hehe You are my flame extinguishers. Sometimes, I wish I could blast flamers with a real fire extinguisher. LOL Wonder if I'd still get flames if I did that? hehe Awe, thank you. I love ya. You and Andrea totally rock. Thank you sooooo much for the review.

Tara, I find it funny you say my story has plot holes, yet don't mention them. I'm sorry but there is no way my story doesn't have emotion. I take criticism all right. I just don't like people like you, who say my story is garbage without any tips or anything constructive. If you want to point my mistakes for this chapter, or any other one, feel free to. I have no problem with constructive criticisms, which you've barely given me. By the way, what makes you think I am not an adult? I think you have no right to assume my age. I've been abused and I know things. The plot is realistic is you live in the real world. Not a sugar coated one. Since you just assumed my age, I'll just assume you live in the sugar coated one. Like I said, if you feel you could approve my story feel free to tell me how.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 7

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a familiar tapping. She moaned and said, "Go away," and turned over in her sleep. The tapping sound just grew louder. "Uh, I'm not going to get any more sleep," she said and sat up.

Tapping on the window next to her was from the owl from the previous morning. He was tapping on the window furiously with a large package in his mouth. Ginny leaned in and opened up the window. The owl flew in and landed on Ginny's nightstand and the package fell out of his beak and onto her bed. 

The owl was breathing heavy from carrying such a heavy load. Ginny looked at it and reached over to her glass of orange juice on the tray Harry had left for her. She poured half of it into a small bowl. She held it up in front of the owl and he hooted in delight. In a minute, the bowl was clean.

"You were thirsty, huh?" Ginny asked quietly because the other girls in her room were still sleeping. 

The owl nodded and Ginny patted him on the head. He hooted his thanks and flew out the window. 

Once he was gone, Ginny looked over at the package he had dropped on her bed. It was wrapped exquisitely in green paper that had tiny silver snakes on it. They wiggled slowly on the paper which had a shiny silver bow wrapped around it. Under the bow was an envelope. Ginny pulled it out and read it. It said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_            I know you told me to stay out of the baby's life, and I do respect your wishes, but I want my child to have this. It was mine, until today. Before I was born, it was my father's, and before he was born it was my grandfather's. So on and so fourth. You get the picture, right?_

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she read that part. It shocked her Draco could actually be funny. She read on.

_This is a Malfoy family heirloom. My mother is going to scream bloody murder when she finds out I don't have it any more. Honestly, it'll be worth it if you give it to our child. Please do. I understand not being in my child's life, but it I want it to know who its father is and its heritage. Please think about giving this heirloom to our child. It will mean the world to me to know our child has the thing I cherished most as a baby._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

After reading the touching letter, Ginny wondered what exactly was in the box. Gingerly, she pulled on a strip of the bow. The bow came undid and the snakes on the paper started moving faster as if knowing what was coming next. Gently, Ginny took off the paper. She folded it and put into an empty draw in her nightstand. She looked at the box before her. It was deep green. 

Slowly, Ginny opened the box. Inside was sliver tissue paper. Unfolding the tissue paper, showed a beautiful cashmere blanket. Ginny took it out and unfolded it. It unfolded to be four feet long by four feet wide. It was hunter green covered with silver roses that had silver snakes wrapped around them. On the bottom corner of the blanket Malfoy was written. 

Ginny giggled and said to herself, "Green and silver. The Slytherin colors. No wonder every Malfoy is placed in Slytherin." She thought for a moment and rubbed her stomach and said to the baby, "Hmmm… Maybe not all of them."

She felt a tiny kick and smiled to herself. Ginny reached over and grabbed the tray full of breakfast. "I'm hungry, too," she said and began to eat.

After she finished eating, Ginny decided to pay Dumbledore a visit. She folded the blanket up and put it back into the box, and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Miss.Weasley. How are you?" Dumbledore asked as she entered his office.

Ginny took a seat in front of his desk and said, "The same. I still have a slight fever, but I wanted to talk about something else."

"What would that be?" he asked and offered her piece of candy.

"Thank you," she said taking it and placed the box on his desk, "I wanted to talk about this."

Dumbledore opened the box and saw the blanket. He unfolded it and said, "Ah, I see the Malfoy baby blanket."

"Yes, the other day I told Draco about the baby, but I told him I don't want him to be in the baby's life. He sent this. Saying he understood, but wanted the baby to have this. I'm not sure if I want him in the baby's life. I think I should give the baby the blanket, though. What do you think?" she asked. 

Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying, "I really can't tell you what to do. It's your choice in the end. In my opinion, though, I believe you should keep it. Whether or not you let Mr. Malfoy in the baby's life is up to you, but I think any child should know where they come from. Know who their father is."

Ginny looked at him and said, "I see what you mean. I'm still not sure if I'm going to let Draco in the baby's life or not, but I know I'll give the baby the blanket."

"I know what Mr. Malfoy did to you was inexcusable, but everyone makes mistakes. You shouldn't judge someone by one single mistake, just as you shouldn't judge them just by one act of kindess," he said folded the blanket and put it back in the box.

"Everything is just so confusing. I want to do the right thing for the baby. I want it to have a great life. I want to make the right choices, but honestly I have no idea what the right choices are." Ginny said and began to cry.

Dumbledore got up from his desk and went over to Ginny. He hugged her and said, "Why are you crying?"

"It's just, look at me. I'm still in my fifth year. Two years until I can graduate and get a job. How will I support my child? My parents aren't in the best finical situation, either. Besides that, it's not their place to take care of the baby," she said crying.

Dumbledore patted her back gently and said, "There is no need to worry. I have extra money I've saved. I think you need it more than I do."

"No, I couldn't take your money. It's my problem. Not yours," Ginny said.

Dumbledore walked away and went to a wall. He said a spell and the wall opened. He went inside and took out a small bag and handed it to Ginny. Ginny opened it and said, "I can't take this! There's almost 5,000 galleons in here!"

"Ginny, babies can be very expensive. Besides, don't think of it as me just giving you the money. Think of it as a loan. There's enough there for you to buy a nice little house, and get all of the necessities a baby needs. Once you get a job and get settled, you can pay me back," Dumbledore said.

"I'd never be able to pay that back," Ginny said.

"Ginny, please take the money. I'm old and lived my life to the fullest. You're young and with a child on the way. You need it more than I ever will. Besides, I want to give it to you. Please take it. You want your child to have a good life, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do, but it's your money. You earned it and worked for it. I didn't do anything for it. So, I don't really deserve it." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you didn't deserve to be pregnant or get aids. You didn't choose to be raped. Think of this in a way as compensation," Dumbledore said.

He was right. Ginny hadn't asked for any of this. She didn't ask to be raped or to get HIV. She loved the baby that was growing inside of her, but she didn't know how to support it. Ginny had always wanted kids, but after she was married and settled. 

"Thank you, sir. I guess you're right. Thank you very much," Ginny said and hugged him tightly.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "You're welcome, my dear. I know this money will help you and the baby more than it ever could me." 

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you for everything," as she picked the box off of his desk. 

Dumbledore held the door open for her as she head out. As Ginny stepped into the hallway, Harry saw her and said, "Hey honey."

"Hi Harry," Ginny said and blushed.

Harry went over to her and took the box from her and said, "Let me carry that for you."

"Honestly, Harry. I can carry a box. It's not that heavy," Ginny said.

"I know, but Ginny you're sick. I don't want you to stress yourself. Besides, I'm stronger than you, and I love you," Harry said smirking.

Ginny giggled. "Is that going to be your excuse for everything you do?" Ginny teased.

"Yes, it's going to be my excuse for everything I do!" Harry teased back.

With his free hand Harry held Ginny's hand. As they walked down the hallway he asked, "What's in the box, Gin?"

"Nothing important," Ginny lied not wanting Harry to know what was inside or who gave it to her.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. Please," Harry and made a puppy dog face. 

 "It's nothing important," Ginny said.

"If it's not important, then why won't you tell me what's inside?" Harry asked.

"Umm… Well…" Ginny said trying to think a reason.

"It's a present for me, isn't?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No!" Ginny blurted out.

"I think it is…" Harry said smiling.

"Well, it's not," Ginny said honestly.

"Then, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Something for the baby," Ginny said.

"Why can't I see it?" Harry asked confused.

"It's really ugly, and it's second hand," Ginny said.

"Oh, come on. You know I don't care about that kind of stuff," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know you don't, but it's still embarrassing." Ginny said.

"Please let me see it," Harry said. 

Ginny sighed and said, "The real reason I don't want you to see what's insides is because Malfoy sent it. It's the Malfoy baby blanket."

Harry opened up the box and took out the blanket. "Uh, the Slytherin colors. That git thinks he can make it up to you by giving you this disgusting blanket? You should burn it!" Harry said.

"I don't think it's disgusting!" Ginny said and ran off crying.

Harry sighed and put the blanket back in it's box. "I'm such an idiot," he said aloud. 

Draco, who had secretly been watching the whole thing, passed by Harry and said, "I agree."

Harry just glared at him and walked up to Ginny's room. She was sitting in her bed crying. He handed the box to Ginny and said, "I'm sorry, Gin. Don't cry."

"How could you think the blanket's disgusting?" Ginny asked sobbing.

"I don't think the blanket's disgusting. I just think the person who gave you the blanket is disgusting," Harry said.

"Then, you think my baby is disgusting! He is the father you know!" Ginny said angrily.

"Oh, Ginny, calm down. You know, I don't feel that way. I love you and the baby." Harry said. 

"So, you don't think the baby is disgusting?" Ginny asked sniffling. 

"No, I don't. A baby is the purest thing in the world. Look, it if means that much to you keep the blanket. I just thought you'd hate it, because of what Malfoy did." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back and thought, "I'd better watch out. She's already having mood swings."

Later that night Ginny wrote a letter to Draco. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_            I'm still unsure if I want you in my baby's life or not. I certainly think more of you than I did before, but that's not saying much. I think you do love the baby, and you had a problem and now you know it. I'm just not sure if you've solved that problem, though. Anyway, I think the blanket is lovely. When the baby is born I'm going to give it to it. So, my child will have something from its father's family. _

_Thank You For The Gift,_

Ginny Weasley 


	8. 

Hey everyone. I'm a very good mood today. This chapter is cute and be fluffier than flakey, my pet dog (if you want to see a dog that is similar to her, click the link and look at the third picture ), and she is FLUFFY! Hehe  So, if you're allegoric to fluff, go away. If you're not, read on. Here are my reviews I wanted to talk about. *Eats box of chocolate as I reply* hehe

Hey Andrea, I love your new name. I love Draco, too. hehe It's funny, I actually like your real name, too. My favorite aunt was named Andrea, but she died three years ago. Anyways, I gave you all that space because you took the time to leave so many responses. If you could take the time to leave them, I could take the time to respond. I'm glad you're enjoying this chapter. Well, Dumbledore knows Ginny and the baby need a house. Can't stay in the burrow too long. LOL Glad ya like the fan club. I sure like the people in it. Don't worry. I won't quit. I have far too many ideas. If I quit I'd go insane. Well, more than I am now. =)

You said you wanted to changed your name to Draco and Ginny, speaking of ships, I read your story Winner Takes All. I wanted to review it, but my computer is horrible and won't let me leave reviews for some reason. I just wanted to say it's really good. I usually don't like Draco/Hermione, but your's is great. =) You asked at the end of chapter 2 if you should update it, and I say yes!!!! hehe Please update it when you get the chance, I'm wondering what will happen. Thanks for your review. *Gives Andrea a piece of chocolate*

Monika, Yes, Draco was a sweetie in that chapter, and watch out. He's going to be super sweet in this one, too. Dumbledore was generous because he knew Ginny and the baby needed it more. Besides, he's got tons more hidden away so it's no big deal for him. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review. *Gives Monika a piece of chocolate*

Seems I've run out of chocolate. Oh well, on to the story. 

Learning To Cope

Chapter 8

For the past week, Ginny had been waken up by Draco's owl tapping on her window. Each day brought with it a new and expensive thing for the baby. So far she had received the Malfoy family blanket, a tiny pair of blue baby shoes with a letter insisting all of the Malfoy first born are male (to which Ginny replied she felt she was carrying a girl), a stuffed black dragon with purple wings that blew smoke and roared, a solid gold baby brush, a white silk jumper, a solid gold rattle, and a bottle of violets. 

Once again, Ginny woke up to a tapping at her window. She sat up in her bed and looked out of the window. The packages the owl was holding couldn't have been from Draco. He had an eagle owl, and this was a snowy owl. Although it was a snowy owl, Ginny knew it wasn't from Harry, but this owl looked different that Hedgwick. Ginny loved over and opened the window.

The owl flew into the room and landed on Ginny's nightstand. Dropping the two packages she was holding onto Ginny's bed. 

"Hello there," Ginny said to the owl. 

The owl looked at her and hooted happily. Ginny reached over and patted its head. The owl hooted again and affectionately nipped Ginny's finger. She reached over and put a glass of water in front of the owl. As the owl drank, Ginny noticed an envelope attached to one of the packages.

Ginny took it off of the package and read it. It said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Every time I send you something for the baby, I notice you reply with a different owl. They're all barns owls, too. Only the school owls are barn owls. Since you don't have an owl of your own, I decided to get you. I wasn't sure which kind to get you, but decided a snowy owl seemed most feminine._

Ginny let out a tiny giggle. Thinking of how Hedgwick, Harry's owl, was a snowy owl. Once she stopped giggling, she read on.

_So, now that you have an owl, you'll be about to reply whenever you want, and more promptly. HINT HINT!! _

"Ahhh," Ginny let out a sigh. It was true. Draco had been sending gifts daily, and Ginny had reply to each and every one of them. Just not daily… She read on.

_I hope you enjoy her. She seems really friendly. If you don't like her, just send her back. I have no problem sending her back for another. As usually, I sent you something for our child. Yes, I wrote OUR child. Just give it a thought. I'm not as bad as you think, and I really do love you. I've been thinking about you a lot and you sent you a special treat for yourself. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Draco_

_P.S._

_I think we're beyond using both first and last names, don't you?_

Ginny placed the letter in the draw in her nightstand that housed the other letters Draco had sent her. She picked up one of the packages. She knew that one was for the baby. It was in the same wrapping paper that was on the first one she got and every one her sent after that. Ginny began to unwrap it. Inside was a green box. She opened it and saw a beautiful blue silk jumper. Ginny picked it up and felt it. It was so soft. In the bottom of the box was a note. It read:

_It's going to be a boy!_

Ginny just shook her head and said, "It's going to be a girl," as if Draco was in the room with her at that moment. She giggled at what she had just done and put the closed box aside. The other package was wrapped in white paper that had red and pink hearts on it that floated up and down. Ginny picked it up and took off the paper. Inside was a box of the most expensive home made chocolate made in the wizarding world. Eagerly, Ginny opened it and took out a piece. She put it in her and mouth and bit it. She was in heaven.  

Ginny closed her eyes and moaned. The chocolate was the best she had ever eaten. She reached over and grabbed a piece of paper. On it, she wrote:

_Dear Draco,_

_            Thank you for all of the lovely things you have sent me today. I really like the owl. I'm going to name her flake, because she's a snowy owl. I know the baby is going to be a girl. She's inside of me, and I can feel her and sense things. Thanks for the blue silk jumper anyway. I can just spell it pink. I would also like to thank you for the chocolates. It was very thoughtful and I love them. I'd feel a little guilty eating them by myself, though. I want to share them with you. Please meet me by the fountain before lunch. Be there, or I may just eat them by myself. Once again, thank you for all of the lovely gifts_

_Still Thinking About Letting You Be The Daddy,_

_Ginny_

_P.S._

I agree 

All during fourth period, Ginny felt nervous. What if Draco didn't come? She never got a reply back from him. Worse, what if he did come? Ginny wasn't sure what to say to him. She wasn't sure if she wanted him in the baby's life or not. He was being sweeter to baby and her than she had ever seen him to be to anyone. Had Draco Malfoy really changed his ways?

Once fourth period was over, Ginny made her way to the fountain. There Draco was standing with a dozen red roses in his hand. "These are for you," he said and walked over to Ginny.

Ginny took them and said, "Thank you. Let's sit down."

"Alright," Draco said and sat down. Ginny sat down next to him and put the flowers down on the ledge of the fountain between her and Draco. She opened her book bag and took out the box of chocolate. Ginny put down her bag and said, "It was hard going five hours with out eating them all. I had one and I wanted more, but decide not to take any more, because they'd all be gone."

Draco smirked and said, "I know what you mean. When my mom sends them to me, I usually inhale the whole box as soon as I get them. It took a lot of will power to send them to you, but you deserve them more than I do."

Ginny giggled and said, "Oh, how did I want to inhale them. I don't know maybe it's because I'm poor or a girl. Growing up I never really got many sweets. When I did, just a tiny piece. Once, my friend got me a ton of chocolate for my birthday and my mom said don't eat it all or I'd never catch a husband. Silly, huh?"

"I don't know. I've seen you're mom around before. She seems kind of charming," Draco said and smiled.

Ginny just looked down. The words "You better not tell anyone what I did. It would kill your poor fat mother" ran through her head.

Draco looked at her and said, "You're thinking about _it_ again, aren't you?"

Ginny just nodded and Draco hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry. I'd give up every thing I owned just to make it up to you," he said holding her. 

She looked into his gray eyes and said, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry. I wasn't right in the head when I did what I did. When I raped you. It doesn't excuse it or make it better, but that's why I did it," Draco said.

Ginny just smiled weakly and said, "I understand and forgive you."

Draco opened up the box of chocolate. He took out a piece and said, "Here. This will make you will better."

Her hand opened and Draco gently put the piece of chocolate on to it. Ginny opened her mouth and put the chocolate in it. She bite down and was in heaven again.

"Like it?" he asked.

She just nodded as she continued to chew on the delicious chocolate. After she swallowed it, she said, "Would you like a piece?"

"Thank you," Draco said and took a piece of dark chocolate. He munched on it happily and said, "Mmm… these are heavenly, don't you think?"

Ginny looked at him in surprised. "You like the dark ones? I really don't care for them. They're a bit too rich for me. I only like the light milk chocolate ones, because those are heavenly!"

Draco laughed and Ginny smiled. She thought his laugh was sweet and charming. It had innocence to it. He looked at her and said, "I have an idea. Why don't you eat all of the light ones, because you enjoy them? And I'll eat all of the dark ones because I enjoy them?"

"Good deal. If it weren't for you, all of the dark ones would be in the trash," Ginny said.

"Well, technically, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have any of them," Draco teased her.

"Oh, no! We can't have that," Ginny jokingly hugged him and said, "I love you. For you bring me my chocolates."

"Oh, is that the only reason?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yep! So, thank your lucky stars you bring it," Ginny joked.

Draco laughed and took another piece of dark chocolate. After ate it, he said, "Ginny, all joking aside, I was wondering have you been thinking about the baby? I mean like I said, thinking of it as ours not yours? I mean, you can share the chocolate but you can't share him?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, I've been thinking. I'm still unsure, but it's getting harder to keep hating you. I do like you as a friend. I think you could be a good daddy, but I just need a little more time to think. You're making a good case for yourself, though. By the way, it's not him! It's her. I know it's a girl," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. You're mistaken. You're carrying my son, aren't you?" he asked and placed his hand on her stomach.

At the exact moment Draco placed his hand on Ginny's stomach, the baby kicked. "Oh, my God!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco quickly pulled his hand away and said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It wasn't you. The baby. She kicked. Did you feel it?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't," Draco said sadly.

Ginny reached over and put his hand on her stomach. "Just relax and be quiet. The baby doesn't kick that hard. So, it can be hard to miss," she said.

He just nodded and kept his hand on her stomach. She kept her hand on top of his and smiled at him. He looked at her eagerly and she said, "Don't worry. She'll kick soon. Come on. Come on, Emma. Kick for mommy. Please."

A few seconds later, the baby gave three strong kicks. "Did you feel that?" Draco asked excitedly.

Ginny just nodded. "Wow, that is so amazing. You really have a bond with our baby. Did it hurt when you he kicked?" he asked.

"No, it didn't hurt. And she's a girl. Emma," Ginny said.

"Oh, you've already decided on a name?" Draco asked.

"Well, for now I like Emma. A week ago, I liked Elizabeth. It changes. I'm fickle and Emma's making me have mood swings," Ginny said.

"Call him Emma now all you want, but once he's born you're not calling my son Emma," Draco said.

"Not that you have any choice in the matter, as of now, but what names do you like?" Ginny asked.

"Junior!" Draco said and smirked. 

"Figures," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I like the names Tyler, Jonathan, Michael, and Sedgwick. On the remote 0.000000001% it's a girl, and it's not, I like the names Molly and Natasha," Draco said.

"Hey, those names are actually nice," Ginny teased.

"You better watch what you say in front our kid, or I might stop bringing you chocolates," Draco teased back.

Ginny giggled and he said, "Besides Emma, what names do you like?"

"Hmmm… Besides Emma, for a girl, I like Natalie, Nicole, and Ashley. For a boy, which she will not be, I like the names Andrew, Joshua, and Hermes," Ginny said.

"Hermes? Where did you get a name like that?" Draco asked bewildered. 

"I heard it in the beginning of the year. It was the name of a boy that was sorted into Hufflepuff," Ginny said.

"My son will not be named Hermes. Especially, if it's the same name as a Huffle Puff," Draco said.

"I think it's a cute name," Ginny said and took a piece of light chocolate.

As she ate it, Draco said, "Well, it's not that bad of a name, but honey think about it. If you named our son that everyone would test him. They'd call him homo and herpes."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"That's what everyone calls Hermes," Draco said.

"Well, it is a bit odd," Ginny admitted.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Draco said glad his future son, in his opinion, was not going to be named Hermes.

Draco put his hand on top of Ginny's. He noticed it felt hot. "Are you ok, Ginny? You feel really hot," he said feeling concerned.

"I hope so. I really do. I've had a fever for about two weeks now. It's horrible. They can't give me anything too strong because of the baby and because of my HIV medicine," Ginny said.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Draco said feeling bad.

"I forgive you. You know that," Ginny said.

"Are you sleeping alright?" he asked her.

"No, I get very hot," Ginny said.

"Hmmm… I have an idea that can help," Draco said getting up. 

Ginny got up to follow him. "No, you stay here, Ginny. I'll be right back," Draco said and left.

While Draco was gone, Ginny ate half of the light chocolates. It had been twenty minutes since he had left and Ginny wondered if he had left her for good. Then, he came trotting out of the castle and to her. Once he got in front of her she noticed a square in his arms.

He handed it to her and said, "It's a heat quilt. The colder you get the hotter it gets. The warmer you get the colder it gets. It'll keep you and the baby comfortable at night."

Ginny smiled at him. The gesture was so kind, but she couldn't accept it. She said, "Oh, thank you for offering. It was really nice of you, but I can't take this. What will keep you warm at night?"

"Don't worry about me. I have sheets and a regular quilt to keep me warm. You and the baby need it more than me. Take it please. If I really needed it, do you think I would have just given to you?" Draco asked.

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. Nights were torture for me. This will really help. It's really kind of you to give it to me," she said and hugged him.

He hugged her back and the bell rung. "Oh, my. We should get going," she said pulling away. 

"Yeah, we should," Draco said.

Ginny put the quilt, the roses, and the rest of the light chocolates in her bag. "You take the darks ones," she said and left.

Draco just watched her and smiled.

Later, at night, 

Ginny was in the common room sitting on the couched wrapped up in Draco's quilt. It was beautiful. It was inky blue with sparkling with stars on it. Every now and then they would move and tinkle. The quilt was cold as ice and was making Ginny's fever bearable. 

Harry, who was sitting next to her, felt the blanket, and said, "Gin, you should take that off."

"Why?" she asked enjoying the relief from the heat.

"It's ice cold. You'll catch a cold," he whispered, "and so will the baby!"

"I'm sick of having this bloody fever. I'd be happy to have a cold. I can't stand being so hot any more," Ginny said honestly.

"Ok, fine. I guess in your current state you can't exactly catch a cold. I just worry about you, because I care ya know," he said.

"I know," Ginny said and smiled.

"Where'd ya get that quilt from any ways?" Harry asked.

Ron, who had been easy dropping on the whole converstation, said, "She probably got it from _daddy_,"

Daddy was the nickname he had come up for Draco ever since Ginny told him, Harry, and Hermione about the gifts.

"Ron, that's not funny and yes he did give me this," Ginny said.

"What is that prat trying to prove?" Ron asked.

"He's just trying to show me he cares for me and the baby!" Ginny said in a harsh whisper to Ron.

"Don't believe him. Don't believe him, Ginny. He's a liar and a bad person. He's just trying to get control of the baby," Ron whispered. 

Harry just sat there silently listening to them fight. He couldn't believe Ginny was sticking up for Draco after what he did to her. It also scared him a little. 

"Hermione, what do you think? Ginny asked her.

"I think, it's none of my business, or Ron's, or Harry's. It's yours and your choice. It's up to you to decide whether he's lying or not. Personally, I think he might be telling you truth, but it's no one else's place to judge," she said and gave a menacing glare to Ron.


	9. 

Hey everyone. Here's chapter nine. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. On Friday, when I wanted to post this, my dog had puppies. So, I had to take her to the vet. Since then, me and my mom have been watching her and the puppies. She's a toy dog so we have to watch out that the puppies don't have hypoglycemia. The last chapter I posted was very fluffy, but this one is sad. I hope it's not too sad. =(  Anyway, I heard my links didn't work. Here's the one I posted last chapter I hope it works this time. Here are some reviews I got: 

blackdragonofdeath13, It's good to see you like the story. It makes me feel good when someone says they love the story. I'm also glad you get the message and like how I'm trying to educate people. Abuse, sexually or any kind, is horrible. People should know about it. I so agree. My story is graphic, but I warn people not to read it and they decide to anyway. Thanks for your review I appreciate it.

Jubilee Black, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Harry is so nice and cute. I wish I could have a b/f like him too. lol The single life is lonely. =( Still got friends and family, though. =) Thanks for the review.

Andrea, Hey you! I love reading your reviews. They're pick me ups. I'm glad you liked the fluff. I hate when I post links and they don't work. I posted them again. If they don't work, you can email me at statlover666@aol.com and I'll send them to you. Speaking of dogs, I didn't get to update for a few days, because Flakey, my dog, had puppies. Four of them and they are soooooo cute. The vet said they're all healhty, too. Yay. I hope my mom lets me keep them all. Awe, thank you. You're too sweet. You and Monika are my favorite reviewers. Please update your story soon. I gotta see what happens.

Monika, I wanted to write fluff and I was glad you liked it and the chocolate. hehe You'll see what happens between them soon. This chapter is going to be sad, though. I know what the baby is going to be, but I am not telling. I want you to be surprised. hehe I'm still thinking of a name, though. Just like Ginny, I'm very fickle. LOL When I have my own kids, I don't think I'll be able to pick names. I know Ginny can't nurse it if it's healthy. She'll have to bottle feed if it's healthy. Also, I think she'll have to have a c-section, because they're trying to prevent the baby from getting HIV. I think so, but I have to do some research. Thanks for all the info you gave me, though. It's cool you remembered all of that from health class. My health teacher was really dumb. He'd be like we're going talking about penises and vaginas together. Can you say that? Pee-nis! You say, it. For those of you who don't know, boys have one. Vaginas. Not Va-gina! You say it! Girls have one. I was like, "Oh, boy. This guy has the easiest job in the world" *Zones out* LOL I liked that you left a long review. I feel special. Thanks for your review I always enjoy reading yours.

Lourdes, I'm glad you understand how hard it is to write this, but I feel I must. People have to be educated about this. When I was younger, I wish I had known the stuff I know now about getting through sexual abuse. Now, I'm trying to share what I know what others. I just wish no one else would be adused. No one deserves it, not even animals. People just need to know what's out there and what could happen to them. I'm glad you think my story is well done. Thank you for the review

Sim1, I clearly said in the first chapter the story deals with rape, is vivid, and sensitive people might not want to read it. You read ahead. It's not my fault you didn't it like it. It's great you have your own opinion, but please be civil when stating it. Please don't leave any more reviews.

Learning To Cope 

Chapter 9

As the week progressed, Ginny's fever grew higher. Today was the first day of the Christmas break and Ginny decided to stay at school. She really didn't want to deal with her parents yet. In the condition she was in she doubted she could. Over the past week, Draco had sent her more gifts for the baby and for herself. As gifts to the baby he sent a stuffed black bear and that danced, a multicolor clown that told jokes, a stuff dog that walked and barked, a green silk jumper than had snakes on it (it was obliviously custom made), a toy silver snake with emerald eyes that hissed and scared Ginny, a pair of designer baby sneakers, and a silver rattle. For Ginny, Draco had sent an expensive bottle of shampoo that made her hair silky soft, a platinum and emerald barrette, a pair of just soft slippers, a package of delicious mints, a 24k gold bracelet (which she promptly returned insisting you could not take that, and he sent back to her with a letter insisting she could.), a bottle of expensive perfume, and a beautiful pink silk robe.

That day was no different. Ginny woke up to the tapping on her window. She opened the window and Draco's eagle owl flow in. "Good morning, Sly," she said calling him by his name.

It hooted it's good morning and throw the packages onto her bed. Ginny placed a blow of water in front of him. Happily he drank from it. Ginny looked over the packages and found her daily letter. She pulled it off of the package and read it. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_            How are you feeling this morning? Well I hope. I feel really bad that you have a fever. It's my fault. I can't stop thinking about you and the baby. I really love you, Ginny. I know you don't love me back, but I'd really like to see you again. Can we visit tomorrow? Please. It will be Christmas Eve. Anyway, it's up to you if you let me see you or not, but I hope you do. I also hope your fever lets up soon. How is my quilt doing for you? Helping any? I've sent you a gift for our child. Which is going to be a boy. I don't care if you have a bond with it. It's lying to you! It's a Malfoy isn't it?_

Ginny let out a giggle as she read that part and said softly, "Eliza is a girl!" That was the new name she had come up with for the baby she was carrying, and she was sure that baby was a girl. 

_Malfoys don't lie all the time, though. When we're not lying we're loving. I know I love you. You've stolen my heart. My present today represents that._

_Lovingly Yours,_

Draco 

_P.S. _

_I really want to tell my mum about the baby. I know may think she is a bitch, and make no mistake she is, but she won't be to her grandchild. May I please tell her about the baby?_

"Ahhh," Ginny looked at the last part of Draco's letter and let out a sigh. Ninety percent of her was sure she wanted Draco in her baby's life, but 10% was still a little bit unsure. She pushed that thought aside, and curiosity took over her. She wondered what was in the package Draco had sent her. 

Ginny reached over grabbed the package that was wrapped in white paper with floating pink and red heats. Gingerly, she took off the paper. She opened the box and inside was another box. This box was small with black velvet on it. Ginny opened it and side was a platinum heart with diamonds on it on a platinum chain. "I can't accept this," Ginny thought.

The thought of sending it back crossed Ginny's mind, but she knew there'd be none of that. Draco would send it back. As soon he'd get it, he'd have Sly send it back to her. He was a relentless gift giver. Even though Ginny thought she had no feeling besides the thinking of him as a good friend, she was warming up to him. The gifts, both the ones for the baby and the ones for herself, had touched her and made her feel special. Because she was poor, she rarely got gifts before this.  

While thinking about this Ginny had over looked a note that laid in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and unfolded it. It read: _The heart on the necklace represents my heart. Which you have because I love you._

Draco 

She placed the note aside and picked up the other package, the one for the baby. It was wrapped up in the usually paper of green with wiggling silver snakes. Ginny took off the paper and opened up the box. Inside was a bear dressed in a Qudditch uniform holding a broom. Ginny took him out of the box. The bear got on the broom and started riding around in circles around her. She giggled and said, "You, back in the box." 

The bear nodded and went to the box. Before going in he picked up the note that laid on the bottom of that box and handed it to her.  "Thank you," Ginny said and took the note. Which read:

_Here's a role model for our son to look up to. Yes, it is going to be a boy! Ha! Oh, and here are Qudditch season passes for your brother. I have to like him, and he has to like me. He is going to be the baby's uncle. _

Draco 

From out of thing air, the tickets dropped from the letter. Ginny folded up the letter and tucked it in the draw where you keep the other letters and gifts. It was getting quite full. Draco had better stop soon or she wouldn't have any place to keep the gifts he sent. She also put the bear in there also. Ginny opened up the small velvet box and took out the necklace. The box she put in the draw and closed it, and the necklace she wore. 

Ginny opened another draw and pulled out some red ribbon. She tied the red ribbon around the Qudditch tickets. After placing the ribbon tied tickets in the draw she closed it. 

Ginny reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. She noticed Sly was still there hooting at Flake. Flake was hooting back and batting her eye lashes. Sly puffed out his chest and hooted. Ginny and giggled and thought, "So, that is how owls flirt."

On the paper she began to write a letter:

_Dear Draco,_

_Once again, I must thank you for your generosity. It touches me you care so much for our child. Who is going to be a girl. Even though she is a Malfoy, she is not lying to me. I'd also like to thank you for the lovely gift you sent me. I know you're rich, but you're going to go broke sending me all of these things. I was thinking about what you asked. About letting your mother know about the baby. I don't think you should. I think I want you in the baby's life, but I'm not sure, yet. I'm 90% positive, though._

_As soon as I see Ron, I will give him the tickets. I'm sure he will like them. He loves Qudditch. Maybe that'll make him like you. Speaking of Qudditch, why is a Qudditch player a rolemodel for a boy, hmmm? Girls can play Qudditch, too. Look at Angelina, Fred's wife, she would gone pro if she didn't have Victoria and Kylie. The gift was very thoughtful, though. I also like my gift. It can represent our new friendship. I don't think Harry would want it to represent anything more._

Ginny wrote that part so Draco would knew Harry was her love and boyfriend, and he wouldn't get any wrong ideas about their relationship.

_I think it's really sweet you're worried about me and care about how I am doing. The only reason I haven't made any plans to see you is because I feel sick. If you want, come to my common room tomorrow. I will make sure Ron will let you. We can talk. Once again, thank you for all of the lovely gifts you sent._

Ginny 

_P.S._

_I think your owl likes my owl. He's flirting with her._

She folded it and up said, "Hey lovebird, get this to your master," to Sly.

He gave an indignant hoot and took the letter in his beak. He gave what appeared to be a wink to flake and took off. Flake gave a few happy hoots. 

"Like him, eh?" Ginny asked and patted Flake's head gently.

Flake gave a high pitched hoot as if to say, "I sure do!"

Ginny smiled and continued to rub her head. "I do too, girl," she said before falling asleep with Draco's quilt wrapped around her.

Two hours later, Harry came into her room carrying a tray full of breakfast. He put it on the table next to her bed since her nightstand was full. Harry pulled up a chair next to a chair and sat down. He watched her sleep and thought, "She looks like an angel."

Ginny could feel someone was watching her and wake up. She yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. Once her vision became clear, she could see it was Harry sitting next to her bed. "What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked.

"I came up to give you your breakfast and since it was the holidays and there's no class I thought we'd talk, but you were asleep. So, I decided to stay up here and watch you until you woke up," Harry said. 

"Awe, that's sweet Harry, but can you leave? I'm sorry, but I can't sleep with you watching me. It bothers me," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry said sadly and got up.

"Thank you. You're a sweet," Ginny said and opened her draw. She took out the ribbon wrapped tickets and wrote a note and slipped them under the ribbon. "Give them to Ron. Please," she said handing him the tickets.

Harry took them and left. Once Harry was gone, Ginny feel asleep under the super cold quilt.  

After leaving Ginny's room, Harry went to the common room where Hermione and Ron sitting. It was empty besides for them. Most of the school was at home for Christmas break. Harry went over to Ron and handed him the tickets that were wrapped in ribbon with a note tucked in them. "These are from Ginny," Harry before sitting down.

Ron pulled out the noted that was tucked under the ribbon, which read:

_Dear Ron,_

_            Draco sent me this season pass for Qudditch to give to you. I hope you like them. In the letter Draco sent with them he wrote he wants the baby's uncle to like him. Give him a chance, Ron. Please. Come on, besides, you love Qudditch, don't you?_

_Your sister,_

_Ginny_

"Can you believe it? _Daddy_ sent me tickets," Ron said as if it was the most offensive thing anyone had ever done to him.

"Draco sent them to you?" Hermione asked.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, since when?" Ron asked.

"That's what Ginny calls him, and that's what I'll call him. Look, Ginny is getting over what he did to her. She may even let him in the baby's life. I know he'll take some adjusting to on all of our parts, but we have to show him respect. If we show him respect, maybe he'll give it back to us," Hermione said.

Harry looked over at Hermione and said, "He'll never show any of us respect. He thinks you're just a mudblood, I'm a scar headed half blood, and Ron is not good even for him because his family is not rolling in it."

Hermione was mad Harry actually thought one of her plans wouldn't work and said, "I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Harry asked voice rising.

There was a pause and Ron looked over from Harry to Hermione nervously. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He wasn't even sure if he should continue to sit there. 

"I think you're jealous of Draco," Hermione said honestly.

"Why would I ever be jealous of him?" Harry asked with poison in his voice. The truth of the matter was he was jealous of Draco. He hated how Ginny was warming up to him.

"Because Ginny wants him in her life," Hermione stated simply.

"So, Ginny just wants him to help with the baby. I'm her boyfriend and nothing will change that!" Harry said.

"Oh nothing?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I'm suggesting something, maybe I'm not," Hermione said sensing Harry was nervous.

Ron looked at Harry then Hermione and said, "Look, you two knock it off. You've been friends forever and it's not worth it to ruin it over something so silly. You both have good points. I mean, if you give people respect, you usually get it back. The again, Draco has been knew to have certain prejudices. In my opinion, I think he's trying to change. He likes Ginny, but she doesn't like him. So, stop bickering."

"How do you know he likes Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told me so," Ron said.

"But she doesn't like him back, right?" Harry asked.

"As a friend, yes, but nothing more. She loves you, Harry. You know that, I know that, and Hermione knows that," Ron said and grinned at Hermione cheekily.

A smile crept across Hermione's face and she said, "I'm sorry, Harry. You just know how I am. I hate it when people don't think I'm right."

"I know. I forgive you and I'm sorry, too. For being such a git to you," Harry said.

Ron smiled and said, "Everything's the way it's suppose to be."

The next morning Ginny woke up extremely hot. There was sweat on her face and it was slightly red. Harry was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she coked out. Her throat was sore and scratchy.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked meekly.

"How do I look like I feel?" Ginny rasped out.

"Horrible," Harry said softly.

"You don't look too hot yourself," Ginny tried to joke.

Harry smiled and said, "Do you feel like doing anything today?"

"No, I don't really think I'm strong enough to get out of bed," Ginny said.

Just then, Draco entered the room carrying two gift-wrapped packaged and a dozen red roses. Harry got up and said, "I don't think Ginny wants to see you."

"No, no. Harry it's ok. I told him he could come, and I'm up to seeing him. Hello Draco," Ginny said. 

Draco smiled and walked over to her. "Hello Ginny. These are for you," he said handing the roses and placing the gifts on her nightstand.

Ginny sniffed the roses and said, "They're wonderful. Thank you for bringing them and coming."

Harry just sat there looking menacing at Draco. Draco noticed the dirty looks Harry was shooting him and tried to ignore them. "How are you doing today?" he asked Ginny.

"Not too good," Ginny said.

"Open my gifts. Maybe that will cheer you up," Draco suggested.

"I feel weak. Can you do it for me Draco? And Harry can you put these in some water?" Ginny asked holding the flowers.

"Sure," Harry said and got up. Roughly, he took the flowers from Ginny. He gave Draco a dirty look and let the room. Once he was gone, Draco said, "I bet he's been excellent company."

"He is. He's usually not like that. It's just well you know you two aren't the best of friends," Ginny said scratchily.

"I know," Draco said and gently put his hand on top of hers. Ginny smiled and held his hand.

"What did you get me and the baby today?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. It has to be a surprise," Draco said.

"Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's more fun if it's a surprise," Draco said.

Ginny smiled and let go out his hand. "Open them please. I want to know what's inside," she said.

Draco grabbed the gift for the baby. He ripped out the paper revealing the green box. "That's not how you're suppose to open it," Ginny said.

"Oh?" Draco asked confused.

"Nope, you're supposed to go slow. Build the suspense and not ruin the paper. I like keep the paper," Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said looking down at the shredded wrapping paper.

"It's ok. You know for the next one. Now, open it," Ginny said.

Slowly and carefully, Draco lifted the lid of the box. He opened the tissue paper to reveal gray teddy bear. "Isn't it cute?" Draco asked taking it out the box and showing it to Ginny. 

Ginny petted its fur and said, "Very."

Draco put it aside on her nightstand and said, "Now, let's up mom's gift," and picked up hers.

"Why do you get me gifts, too? It's thoughtful, but you don't have to," Ginny said to him.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I love you Ginny. I want to prove it to you. Prove I care for the mother of my child, not just my child. Prove I want to be in both of your lives," Draco said honestly.

Ginny smiled at him. He began to slowly and carefully unwrap her present. Once the paper was off, he put it on the nightstand. Then he opened the box. Inside was a small velvet box. Draco opened the small velvet box. Inside was a pair of 24K diamond earrings. 

"Draco, they're so beautiful. I can not accept those. Please take them back. I don't want to waste your money," Ginny said.

"Please wear them. I want you to have them, Ginny," Draco said noticing she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

"You won't take them back, will you?" Ginny asked him.

"Nope," Draco said and smirked.

"Fine, I'll keep them then," Ginny said.

"Let me put them on you," Draco said and took them out of the box. Before Ginny could protest Draco opened the right one and leaned over. Gently, he put it in her ear. "Turn your head," he said. She turned it and as gently as he did the first ear he did the second one.

"They look beautiful on you," he said.

"Thank you. Thank you for the earrings and for the bear. Thank you for all of the things you sent. You've been good to us," Ginny said and rubbed her stomach.

"Is the baby kicking?" Draco asked eagerly.

"No, lately, she's been calm. I think maybe she's sick, too," Ginny said.

"I hope not," Draco said and took Ginny's hand. She held his. Just then, Harry came in with a vase holding the flowers Draco had given Ginny. Harry placed it on a table next to Ginny's bed.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked. Anything she wanted Harry would get for her. 

"Can you and Draco keep quiet? I'm not feeling good. I feel really tired and I want to take a nap," she said and yawned.

"We'll be quiet," Draco assured her.

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you both."

"You're welcome," both Harry and Draco said at the same time. This caused Ginny to giggle. Minutes later, she fell asleep. 

Once Harry was sure she was asleep, he looked at Draco and said, "What exactly are you trying to prove sending all of those gifts?"

"I'm trying to prove I can be a good father," Draco said.

"What do you want the baby for? Something else you can abuse and control?" Harry asked.

"I love that baby. I plan to take care of it. Anyways, now is not the time or the place to talk about it. Ginny is asleep and I don't want to wake her up. So, either you shut up about it or we can talk about it outside and no that is not a threat," Draco said.

"Fine. The conversation is over," Harry said. 

"Good," Draco said. 

Draco held Ginny's hand as she slept. "Don't touch her," Harry hissed.

"What are you? Her guard? Did the queen mum fire you?" Draco asked.

"I'm just making sure the bouncing ferret doesn't return to his filthy habits," Harry said.

"You act like you're so perfect, Harry. Like you've never made any mistakes in your life. Yeah, so I made one horrible mistake. It doesn't mean I'm going to do it again. It doesn't mean I can't change. I love her and I won't hurt her again," Draco said.

"Yeah, well, you really can't do more to hurt her more than you already have. Go ahead love her all you want. She doesn't love you and she will. She loves me," Harry said smugly.

Draco blinked and said, "I don't doubt she does love you."

Harry just sat there dumbfounded as it began to snow. The sky was gray and flakes of white were beginning to fall from the clouds. As soon as they reached the ground they melted, but soon more fell to replace them. Slowly, it was beginning to stick. Forming a carpet of white on the green grass.

The snow continued to fall as they sat there looking at Ginny sleep. Draco looked out the window. "It's snowing," he commented flatly.

Harry looked out the window and commented, "So it seems."

Draco looked down at Ginny. Maybe it was because of the snow he finally noticed how pale she really looked, or maybe it was because of the way her freckles seemed to stick out more than ever before. Maybe, he just noticed the slight look of pain on her face as she slept. 

Her eyes began to flutter and she woke up. She sat up and looked from Harry to Draco. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. 

"About three hours," Harry answered. 

Draco seemed to have lost his voice for a moment, but quickly croaked out after Harry, "It started snowing while you were asleep."

"Is it still snowing?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"Yes," Draco said.

Ginny looked over at Harry and said, "Take me to see the snow. I want to see the snow."

The way she had said it was pleading. Child like. As if she knew it was going to be last snowfall she would ever see. It touched Harry. "Ok, I'll take you out to see it," Harry said. 

He got up and got one of her robes. It was pink and fluffy. Soft to the touch. Draco helped her up and Harry put the robe on her. "Carry me?" she asked Harry. 

He nodded and picked her up. Even though she was three and a half months pregnant, she was still light. Harry carried her easily out of the room. Draco stayed behind as Harry carried Ginny out. Feeling it wasn't his place to go. Feeling Ginny didn't want him there. He just sat in the chair by the bed.

Once they got outside, Harry carried Ginny to the fountain and sat her there. He held her hand as she looked at the snow. There was a thin layer of it on the ground about two inches high. 

The snow fell onto Ginny's face and hair. She closed her eyes as the coldness eloped her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked Harry. Her voice had deliriousness to it.

Harry held her hand and said, "It sure is." He had a feeling she wouldn't make it much longer. That this would be there last day together. This would be there last moment alone together. 

Ginny looked over at him and said, "Harry, if I died, would you miss me?"

Harry gulped and looked at her. He couldn't believe she had asked that question. Was she going to die? "Of course I'd miss you if you died. I love you, Ginny. There's no one I love more than you, and there never will be. I'd never be able to forget about you. I'd probably die of heartbrokenness," Harry said honestly.

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand softly. He smiled back her. They sat together and watched the snow fall for hours. 

The sun was beginning to set. The gray sky was turning pink and orange. The sun was going down lower. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and kissed her forehead. 

The sun continued to go down lower and lower as Ginny and Harry sat there. Soon, it was gone. The pink and orange was fading away as black began to take over the sky. "It's getting late. We should be going in now," Ginny said.

"You're right," Harry said and got up. He picked her up and carried her inside the castle and to her room. There, Draco was sitting still. Gently, he placed her on the bed. 

"Did you two have a good time?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded and Harry said, "Yes."

"You're so cold," Draco said holding Ginny's hand. 

"I know," Ginny replied.

Draco just looked at her sadly. He couldn't help but think he had done this to her. He had wronged the person he had most loved. Ginny sensed and turned to Harry. "Harry, can you leave us alone? I want to talk to Draco in private," she said.

Harry nodded and said, "Good night, Ginny. I love you." He kissed her gently on the lips. 

"I love you, too," she said to him and he left.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked rubbing her hand.

"About a lot of things," she said.

"Such as?" he asked. 

"Me mainly. I don't think I'm going to make it past tonight. I just wanted to say I forgive you for all the wrongs you did to me. I appreciate all of the kindness you've shown me and the baby lately, and you've become a good to friend to me," Ginny said.

"You really don't think you'll be here in the morning?" Draco asked sadly.

"No," Ginny said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I should be the one dying, not you. I deserve it, not you," Draco said. 

"Don't blame yourself. I forgive you," Ginny said.

"I don't think I can ever forgive myself, though," Draco said.

"Go ahead. Let go. What's done is done and there's no changing that," Ginny said.

Draco kissed her forehead and said, "I'll never forget you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and said, "Stay with me tonight? I don't want to die alone." 

He nodded and said, "I won't move from this spot."

"No, lay with me. I want you to hold me," she said.

Draco let go of her hand and got up. Ginny moved over in her bed. He took off his robe and shoes. He was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Gently, he got into he bed next to her. She looked so fragile as she moved next to him and said, "Hold me."

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. She cuddled to him and held onto him tightly. Draco kissed her gently and said, "I love you, Ginny."

"I know," she said and fell asleep.


	10. 

Hey everyone. Here's the tenth chapter of my story. It's weird ten seems like such a big number, but I don't feel like I've been working on this story that long. I've enjoyed working on it. It was really fun. The chapter is going to be really sad at first. Anyway, here are some reviews I got and I wanted to talk about:

Monika, Someone is upset. =(  Awe calm down, Monika. What are you saying? You want me to kill her off? LOL JK Don't worry. You'll see what happens in the next chapter I promise. I can't tell you what happens, because it will ruin the story for you. I will just say it won't be that bad. I promise. Thank for leaving a review for this chapter. I really enjoy reading your reviews.

Andrea, Awe, don't cry, Andrea. Thank you for saying I'm a genius and my story has a lot of emotion and a good plot. That made me feel really good to know you feel that way. Don't worry about Ginny. You'll see what will happen to her in this chapter. I wish I could tell you what happens next, but I don't want to ruin the story for you. It would be great if I could keep them all, I'm going to try to keep them all for as long as possible. They're all way too cute. Thanks for the review I love when you review.

By the way, just update yours when you get a chance, because I need to see what happens!

Joyce, I know my story is about hard issues and can be hard to take. It's great to see someone likes that I'm writing a story that has a message. I'm glad you think I'm writing it well. I also thank you for the sympathy you have for me over what happened to me when I was younger. Thanks for the review.

Me, She might die, she might. You'll have to read on to see. 

Learning To Cope

Chapter 10

The sky was gray but it wasn't snowing. It was raining on the snow covered ground. It seemed the whole school was there dressed in black. Draco sat in the front row with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Ron was sitting next to him. The pastor was talking about how Ginny's spirit had gone to a better place. "It's my fault," Draco thought as the pastor continued to talk. 

Before they buried her, they allowed people go up to the white coffin and look at her for the last time. She lay there lifeless, yet so beautiful. Her hair was exquisite and her face was peaceful. The first to go up and see her were her parents. Mr. Weasley stood there stiff with a blank expression on his face, while Mrs. Weasley leaned down and touched her hair for the last time before she busted out crying. All of her brothers, except for Ron, looked at her quickly before passing by. It hurt them too much to look longer. Ron and Hermione went up together holding hands. "She was so young," Hermione said before crying. Then Harry went up, he kissed his fingertips and placed them on her lips. "I'll always love you," he said.

The last person to go up was Draco, he looked at her along time. It was surreal. He couldn't believe she was actually dead. Tears were running down his face as he said, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I never meant to hurt you."

Mr. Weasley got up and said, "What do you mean you never meant to hurt her? Ron told us what you've done. How you raped our Ginny, and gave her the HIV that killed her! You'll be spending the rest of your life rotting in Azkaban like you father!"

"Mmm… Good morning, Draco," Ginny said pulling away from his embrace.

Groggily, Draco woke up. "It was all a dream," he thought and said, "Good morning, Ginny. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. My fever went away," she said.

He hugged her and said, "I'm so happy you're better now. I was afraid I was going to loose you."

Ginny smiled and hugged him back. She felt great to be rid of that horrible fever. She took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel, the baby's kicking," she said.

"I feel it," he said happily.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly when the baby stopped kicking.

"Yes?" he answered back.

"Thanks for spending the night with me. I was afraid I was going to die alone," she said.

"It was no problem, Ginny. I love you and I'd do anything for you," he said.

"Yesterday and last night, you proved what kind of a person you are. You're the kind of person I want to be the father of my child. I want you in the baby's life, Draco. You proved yourself to me," Ginny said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm very serious," Ginny said.

"Can I tell my mom about the baby?" he asked.

"Sure you can," Ginny said.

Draco smiled and said, "Mom will love the baby. She can be a bit cold, but I'm sure she'll like you and be nice to you."

"I hope so," Ginny said. From what she had known and been told Narcissa Malfoy was an ice queen. She was as snobbish as they came.

"Don't worry," Draco said and held her hand.

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm so hungry."

"Want me to get you something?" Draco asked.

"That'd be wonderful," Ginny said. 

"I'll be right back," Draco said and got up. Once he was gone, Ginny got up. She did to shower and get dressed while he was gone. She was still in her fluffy pink robe from the day before. Grabbing some clothes she headed to the bathroom. Quickly, she undressed and got into the shower. The hot water that hit her felt wonderful. Everything seemed wonderful to Ginny who thought she'd be dead less than twenty-four hours ago.

Ginny showered fast and got out of the shower. She dried off with a blue fluffy towel which felt nice against her naked skin. She threw on her under garments and a pair of sweat pants and a pink t-shirt. As she walked back into her room, she saw Draco sittin on her the edge of her bed. 

"Where did you do?" he asked holding a tray of breakfast.

"I just went to the bathroom to change and shower. Thanks for getting me breakfast. It was really nice of you," Ginny said and say next to him.

Draco placed the tray on top of her lap and said, "It was no problem. You know the house elves. They're always more than happy to help."

She picked up a piece of buttered toast and said, "Would you like some? You sure did get me a lot. I know I eat a lot, but there's enough here for twenty people."

"You should eat it all. You and the baby need your strength. Especially, after what you've been through," Draco said.

"I know, but there's no way I can eat all of this food by myself," Ginny said looking at the full tray. There was eight slices of buttered toasted, three glasses of orange juice, ten muffins, twenty pieces of bacon, two plates full of scrambled eggs, and a plate stacked with twenty pancakes. 

"Ok, I give you a little too much. Are you sure you can't eat it all?" Draco asked.

"A little too much?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Ok, a lot too much, but I just worry about you and the baby. Especially after what you pulled last night," he teased. 

"I know I just did it for attention," she teased back and said, "Go on, take some. I don't want to waste it."

"Alright," Draco said and took a slice of toast.

"Oh, that really helps." Ginny said sarcastically. 

Draco laughed and took a bite of toast. "Don't worry. I'll take more," he said.

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. After what Harry had seen, and told them, they were all surprised Ginny was sitting up joking and eating with Draco.

"She's not dead!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you want me to be?" Ginny asked eating a muffin.

"Yes," Ron replied cheekily.

"Hmmp!" Ginny replied and throw a slice of toast at him. 

Ron catched it and said, "Thanks," and took a bite. 

Hermione went over to Ginny and hugged her. "Happy Christmas, Ginny," she said.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Mione." Ginny said. 

"Why don't we open presents in the common room?" Harry asked eager to give Ginny his. 

"Sounds like a good idea," Ginny said placing the tray aside and getting up.

Draco got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked him. 

"Just going to my room to you your present," he said.

"Ok, when you come back meet us in our common room," Ginny said.

He left the room and Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed to their common room. They all sat down in front of the Christmas tree that was in the middle of the room. Ten minutes later, Draco came back with a large bag full of gifts. He sat down next to Ginny.

Hermione reached under the tree and picked up a large present that was wrapped in red paper. "Here Ginny, this one is mine and Ron's gift you," she said.

Ginny took it and opened it. It revealed two books. One was called "Baby Names and Meanings" the other was called "What To Except When You're Expecting". 

"Oh, thank you," Ginny said and hugged her and Ron. Both of them told her she was welcome as she reached under the tree and pulled out two gifts. She handed one to Ron and one to Hermione.

Ron opened his first. It was wrapped in green paper. Inside was a post of his favorite Qudditch team. "Thank you!" he said to Ginny.

"You're welcome," she said happy he liked his gift.

Hermione opened hers next. It was wrapped in gold paper. Inside was new quills and parchment. "Just what I need!" Hermione said happily.

It sounded weird to Ginny. Getting excited over new school supplies, but she knew that was the way Hermione was and said, "You're welcome, Hermione."

Ron reached under the tree and gave Hermione and Harry a gift. Harry had one that was wrapped in green paper. He opened it and saw a box of chocolate from Honey Dukes. 

"Wow! Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Ron said and smiled.

Hermione looked at hers. It was wrapped in silver paper. Slowly, she opened it. Inside was a book on famous perfects. "Thanks Ron," she said happily.

He smiled at her and said, "You can thank me later."

She blushed and said, "Oh be quiet."

Draco looked over at Ginny and said, "I got you something."

"What?" she asked looking over.

Reaching inside the bag he brought, Draco pulled out a large wrapped gift. Ginny started to unwrap it. It revealed a large white box. Ginny took off the lid. Inside was a tiny white kitten that had a red ribbon tied around her neck. It meowed and tried to climb out, but was too little. Ginny picked it up and said, "Oh, Draco. Thank you. She's so cute." 

Just as she said that, the kitten meowed and licked her face. Causing Ginny to giggle and everyone else said awe. 

"You're welcome," Draco said smiling. 

Ginny reached under the tree and took out two gifts. She handed one to Draco and one to Harry. 

Harry opened his first. It was wrapped in red paper. After unwrapping it, it revealed a picture of his father at his age playing Qudditch. "Where did you get this?" Harry asked amazed.

"From Dumbledore. I told him I wanted to get you something special and didn't have very much money. He gave me the picture," Ginny said.

"Thank you," Harry said and hugged her. Ginny hugged back tightly. As the pulled away, the kitten meowed and sat on her lap. "She's so cute," Ginny said. 

Draco began to open his gift, and said, "What are you going to named her?"

"I don't know," Ginny said watching him.

His gift was a teddy a boy teddy bear with a little teddy bear sitting on his lap. It said daddy. Ginny had magiced it at the last minute.

"It's wonderful," he said and hugged her. The kitten meow and jumped off her lap before she got squished. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Ginny said and pulled away. She picked up the kitten and petted her. 

Hermione gave Harry his gift. It was a book on Qudditch. Harry loved the book and thanked her. 

Harry reached under the try and handed Ginny a small gift. He smiled at her and said, "It's for you."

As Ginny held it, the kitten in her lap batted at it. She giggled and said, "You behave, Sugar."

"Sugar?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she's all white and sweet. So, I decided to name her Sugar," Ginny replied.

"Seems like a fitting name," Draco said.

Ginny opened up the small gift that was wrapped in purple paper. It revealed a velvet box. She opened it and saw a ring that had an emerald in the center and diamonds around it. 

Before she could say anything Harry got up and got on one knee before her. "Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked.

Ginny started to cry as Hermione and Draco looked shocked over what happened. "Yes, Harry. I will marry," Ginny said. 

Harry slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand and got up. He kissed her lovingly and she kissed back. 

As they pulled apart, both Ron and Hermione told them their congratulants. Ron hugged her and jokingly said, "You'll Harry's problem now."

"I'm glad to be leaving you!" she teased back.

Hermione hugged her and said, "You'll be such a pretty bride."

Ginny blushed and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

Finally, Draco got up and looked at Harry and Ginny with a fake smile. "Congratulations. I wish you both the best," he said knowing Ginny loved Harry and not him.

"Thank you," Ginny said and hugged him. He hugged her back and sighed. 

Harry went up to him and shook his hand. "No hard feeling, right?" Harry asked.

"Right," Draco said.


	11. 

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 11. It's kind of short. Yesterday, there was some trouble. First, chapter 10 didn't show up. So, I had to keep uploading and wound up with two. Now, everything is fixed and there's only one. *Sighs* Hope I never have to go through that again. Here's some reviews I wanted to talk about:

Sakura123, It's great you have your own opinion, but please state it in a civil way. Please don't review anymore.          

Rachel, That's cool that you wait until you've read most of the fic to review. You get the feeling of the overall fic. Good idea.

I'm sorry you're not enjoying the fic, but I'm glad you're learning from it and think it's well written. Yes, you're right. Partly, Ginny forgave him so she could move on. Also, she's really religious and believed in forgiveness. I'm glad you've never been abused, but when you are, like I was, at first you just wanna move on. Try to forget about it. Then, slowly, you recover. Recovering is the hardest part. I thank you for your sympathy towards me and what I've been through. You'd be surprised to hear how many people think people who are sexually abused deserve it. Thank you for saying I could be a role model. That really touches me because I do try to educate people on this, because I felt like I knew nothing when I was molested. Awe, don't worry about Ginny. All will be fine in the end. =) I'm glad you think she is a lovely character.

Chapter 10 is a long story. I wrote it and uploaded and put it in the story. Then, I went it and it said exactly what you said. So, I edited the story and took it out. Then, put uploaded it again and put it back. Still didn't work. So, I uploaded it again and put it as chapter 11 and 10 was not working. So, 11 was working as 10. Then, 10 started to work. I had doubles and took out chapter 11. So, now 10 is 10. Instead of 11 being 10.

Awe, thank you for saying that. No, it's not the end and I will keep writing. Yes, it was her belief in God that really made her forgive him. Besides, for the fact that she wanted to move on, too. Good point about the robes, but he didn't do it to be mean. He just assumed it was her favorite color. Ginny is dying because of the fever. The HIV is making the fear worse, though. When you have HIV or AIDs you die from colds, fevers, and ammonia (sp?) usually. No one really dies just of HIV or AIDs.

P. S. Don't worry. I am going to keep writing. Sometimes, in your life you just have to forgive people. You shouldn't keep hate in you. Sometimes, forgiving someone is the hardest part. I'm really glad you think my story is touching. I'm glad people are learning from this. That's why I wrote it. Some stories just have to be told and I think this is one of them. Thank you for your review I enjoyed reading it.

kneh13 , I know it's a long story, but I fixed it. Good suggestion about Dumbledore. He'd be the best person to protect the baby. I'll think about it. I'm still not sure about who is going to be godfather.

Andrea , Hey you. I'm very sorry I made you think Ginny was really dead. I thought it would be a good opening for the chapter. Sorry you cried, though. That's cool I got you all fluffed up now. hehe Yeah, the kitten was a sweetie pie. So, I thought Sugar would be the best name. hehe. Yes, Harry is very in love with Ginny and he is very romantic. 

I'm glad you thought this chapter was well written. Thank you. It's so cool to be in double digits. hehe I know, it's a long story as of why I had two chapters of 10, but I fixed it. Awe, you're too cute. I love ya! hehe. Thanks for reviewing. I always enjoy reading your reviews.

Jubilee Black, hehe Yes, I know Harry was so cute

Monika, I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be a great opening for the chapter. hehe I'm glad you're happy I didn't kill her off. 

I was thinking about your suggestion. It's really good. How long did you take you to think of it? Because it's really complex and good. If you don't mind, I will use it, because it would fit in to what I'm trying to do. Thanks for the really good idea. I'm shocked! LOL JK I always read the reviews and think about them. Your idea fits in with what I'm trying to do so I'll use it. It actually makes things easier for me to do. Cool, you're addicted to my story. hehe Thank you for saying I'm a good writer. Don't worry too much. Someone is going to die in the end, but it might not be Draco or Ginny. That's all I'm saying. 

P.S. Thank you. They are so cute and so far they're all healthy. Yay! hehe Yes, Sugar is a cutie. I used to have a kitten like that, but that was a long time ago. I feel bad for him too and his unrequited love. I will update soon. Thanks for your review, Monika. I love reading your reviews. They're such pick me ups.

dani, Awe, thank you for saying my story is well written. I'm always glad when people think that, because I'm trying to educate people and get my message across. Yeah, it's hard to find people who understand. Someone people act like people deserve to be sexually abused and that is sick. People who think like that are just ignorant. That is exactly why I am doing this. To show people they can get through it, and most importantly, they didn't deserve it. Once again thanks for saying my fic was well written.

Don't get mad over flames. Flamers are ignorant. Not because they don't like the story, ever one is entitled to their own opinion, but just state it in a civil way. Thank you for sticking up for me and story, though. It really touches me when people see this is a personal story, and they get my message. I also, think a lot of people were brought of up not to talk about sex. So, when a story comes out about sexual abuse people feel ashamed or think it's dirty, when it's not. One person, me, can't change the world but I think I'm doing well. I mean, I just wanted one person to get my point, but a lot of people haven gotten it. So, I think I've done pretty well, don't you? I mean not everyone's going to agree.

Don't worry. There's still a lot more to this story and I'm going to keep writing. hehe You go and finish the story. I hope you enjoy the rest. Thanks for sticking up for me, but don't let the little firebugs bug ya! hehe Thanks for your review. It was very nice to read.

rosie wallis, Thank you for saying that. It always touches me people like my fic, because it means they get my point. You'll see see what happens with the baby. Thank you for saying I have talent. I think this story came out so well because I was just writing from my heart and trying to teach people with it. I wrote it for the right reasons. Thank you for leaving a review. It's nice to read.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 11

The months seemed to fly by. Three months had flown by. It was March. Spring was in full bloom. All around the grounds of the castle were covered with new flowers. Everyday before class, Harry and Ginny would walk around and look at the new flowers. Occasionally, Harry would pick a bunch for her. Spring wasn't the only full thing; Ginny was now six and a half months pregnant. Her stomach was getting round, but it was hidden under her robe. It was just causing her problems walking around, though. 

Ever since Christmas, the gifts from Draco seemed to have doubled. It was as if he were trying to win her over. Ginny wondered why, though. She had already told him he could be the father. At first Ginny partly, regretted letting him be the father. Yes, she did forgive him, but he was far from the nicest person in the world. Then he started to open up to her, telling her of how he grew up. How he wouldn't raise their child like that, because he knew he was raised to be a bad person. What really touched her was when he sent her an old book of fairy tales his father used to read him. It was sweet he had put some much effort into finding to give it to the baby. 

After their usual walk around the grounds, Harry and Ginny went inside the school for breakfast. They sat next to Ron and Hermione. "How are you feeling this morning?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm great. So is the baby," Ginny said.

"Have you given any thought to who you want to be godparents?" Ron asked. He had wanted to be the baby's godfather from the first day he had found out and continued to keep dropping Ginny hints.

"Yes, I've thought about it. I know who I want to be godmother," Ginny said. 

Just as Ginny said that, Draco came walking over to her table and sat down next to her. All of the great hall was looking at him. Including all the teachers, except for Dumbledore.

A smart-alecky Slytherin called out, "Forget which table you sit at, Malfoy?"

This caused everyone to laugh, but Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Draco just shouted back, "No, I just it happens to smell over there. Since you didn't smell it, maybe it's you!"  
            

The boy shut up and Ginny said, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sit by you and the baby. Please," Draco said.

"Alright," Ginny said and smiled.

Draco held her hand tightly and said, "So, how have my two favorite people been today?"

Ron had been trying to be nice to Draco since Christmas. It wasn't going too bad considering Draco didn't start with him anymore. "Me and Hermione are doing great thanks. How about you?" he joked.

Draco laughed and shoot back, "Fine, but all kidding aside, Ginny how are you and the baby doing?"

"Great, Draco. Just great. I think she loves the spring. She's been kicking a lot lately. So I think she likes the warm weather better than the cold," Ginny said.

Draco rubbed her hand and said, "I hope he likes the warm weather. Just three more months. He's going to be born in late June or early July."

"Oh, that's right. A summer baby. I wished my birthday was in the summer. I hope she's born in June, and the baby is going to be a girl," Ginny said.

"A boy! Why June?" Draco aksed.

"I want to see the baby already. Prove to you it's a girl," Ginny said.

"It's going to be a boy," Draco said.

            "

What do you guys think?" Ginny asked her friends.

Ron said, "Girl! Now, can I be godfather?"

Draco looked at Ron said, "You have my vote for godfather, even though it's going to be a boy."

"Well, most Malfoys are men. Especially the first borns," Ron said thinking about it. 

"Ron, stop sucking up to him. I still decide," Ginny teased.

"Ok, girl then. Definitely girl!" Ron joked. 

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "That reminds me you where about to say who the godmother was before Draco came."

"I came at the perfect time, then," Draco said.

Ginny smiled at him. The truth was she didn't want say it in front of Draco. She was afraid he'd hate her choice. "I want Hermione to be the godmother," she said.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, I want you to be godmother," Ginny said. 

"Oh, thank you, Ginny." Hermione said smiling.

"What do you think Draco?" Ginny asked afraid he'd hate it because she was a muggle born.

"Good choice," Draco said honestly.

"You don't care she's a muggle born?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"I was raised to be like that and it does a bit, but I want my child to be raised differently," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Well, you are getting better at it. You haven't said anything bad to me in like three months."

"I know you're not a bad person. I guess I never really knew that, though because I was too busy judging you because of your background," Draco said.

"That's a really good way to look at things," Ginny said and smiled.

"Yes, and the sad thing is I didn't realize it until now," Draco said.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's never to late to learn something and right your wrongs," Ginny said.

"You're right," Draco said and smiled.

Ginny didn't know why, but some reason her heart started to race as he smiled at her. It was if she had romantic feelings for him. She couldn't have, though. She was in love with Harry, right?

Ginny took Draco's hand and put it on her stomach. "Did you feel that?" she asked.

Draco kept his hand there. He felt the faint kicking of the baby. "Yes, the baby kicked," he said softly.

"Yeah, she's been kicking a lot lately," Ginny said.

"It's a boy. He's really active. Maybe he'll be a Qudditch player like his old man," Draco said and smiled.

"It's a girl, and maybe she can be a Qudditch player," Ginny said smirking.

Harry looked at her and said, "I think it's a girl, but either way I can teach it to play Qudditch."

"Harry, if you taught my child Qudditch, they probably would go pro," Ginny said. It was a widely know fact Harry was the best Qudditch player in the school.

Draco couldn't help but feel jealous Ginny had thought Harry was a better Qudditch player than him. Even though Harry was a better Qudditch player than him.

The bell ending breakfast rang. Ginny was having a bit of difficult getting up and Draco helped her. She could help but shudder at his touch."Why I am I acting like this?" she thought. 

He took her hand and said, "What class are you going to?"

"Potions," Ginny said.

"Let me walk you there," Draco said.

"Ok," Ginny said squeezing his hand.

After all of her classes, Ginny sat in her room with some parchment and her quill. She tapped the quill on the parchment furiously as she tried to think of what to say in her letter to her parents. She thought it was time to tell them of everything. A part of her wished she hadn't waited so long, though.

Inspiration struck her and she began to write:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_            It's been awhile since I've written to you. There's something I have to tell you, but I have been afraid to. I really love and respect you both which makes it harder to tell you what I have to you. Six months ago, some stuff happened and I got pregnant._

Ginny didn't want to tell her parents she was raped. She knew they would make a big deal about it and she didn't want them to. She continued writing her letter:

_I know I am young and it is really stupid I'm pregnant. Please don't shun me or kick me out. I need your love and acceptance. I'm sure you'll just love the baby. I love it. That's why I didn't give it up. Once again, I'm sorry about what happened._

Hoping To Be Forgave, Ginny 

"Flake," Ginny called and her snowy owl came flying into the room. Ginny patted her head and said, "Can you take a letter for me?"

Flake hoot loudly as if to say, "Sure I can!"

Ginny tied the letter to her leg and said, "Give this to my mom and dad."

As soon as Flake flew out of the window, Ginny lied back in her bed and thought, "Either my parents are going to kill me, or they're going to kick me out."

It had been three days since Flake had left with the letter. Each day that went by without a reply made Ginny get more nervous. Two more days passed before Ginny got a reply. Throughout the five days, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione tried their best to comfort her, but nothing worked.

When Flake entered her room with the letter, her heart jumped. Ginny took the letter from her owl and gave her a glass of water. In a minute the water was gone. Slowly, Ginny opened the letter. She pulled it out and read it:

_Dear Ginny,_

_                        We don't know exactly what to say to you. We are very disappointed that you went and got yourself pregnant. We didn't raise you like that. Although, we're proud you're handling things so well. We are sure will take good care of the baby, even though we feel you should have waited to have one. Babies are a blessing and we will our new grandchild when it comes. Don't worry dear. You will always have our love and your support. We'd never stop loving you or kick you out just because you got pregnant._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Ginny could believe what the letter had said. She was so relieved. She thought they surely would have kicked her out. The again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not like that with their children.


	12. 

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of my story. Sorry the last one was kind of short, but I hope everyone likes it. I liked the way it came out. It's a bit fluffy, but not too much. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about.  
  
FantasyIsMyLife, They were more concerned about Ginny than about who the father was. That's why they didn't ask her who the father was. Thanks for leaving a review.  
  
Andrea, Hey girl. That sucks ff.net wouldn't let you sign in. The server was probably busy. That happens a lot. I like the spring, too. All the flowers and stuff. It's wonderful. Well, you don't have to wait too long the baby will come in chapter 14. Sorry it was short. =( This one isn't short. I like Monika's idea and will use it. I don't think I could kill a baby's parents. =( I ain't that mean. hehe Thanks for leaving a review. Yours are always so much fun to read.  
  
Monika, Thank you. It's great to be the best. lol I really liked your idea so I'm going to use it. It was really good. I've only read some of OOTP, so I have no idea what dance you're doing! LOL But if Fred and George did it, I'm sure it's funny. hehe Cool, you're on a natural high. You're like Ginny and Draco's little cheerleader. *Tells Snape he better behave or I will put him in a slash fic with Harry* He says, you can keep dancing! LOL Can't have him threatening one of my favorite reviewers. I'm glad you liked it. I won't stop. I still got more in me. Thanks for the review. I love reading your reviews. They're great.  
  
P.S. I know what's it going to be. The ending will be sad, because someone will die, but it will good too. I hope. You'll just have to wait and see. hehe Once again, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aelys, I'm glad you think my story is good. Flamers are just ignorant. Don't let them bug you. That's all they want to do is bother people. Yeah, you're right. I had to write it. So, people knew what she went through. Thank you for your sympathy towards me. It's heart warming to see people care. I'm glad you're enjoying how she's going on with her life. You just have to go on, or you have no life. You will find out about the baby soon. It's coming in chapter 14. Thank you for your review. I enjoyed reading it.  
  
Black_Rose121, I'm not telling you who she gets with. It will ruin the story. I actually knew someone who married the guy that raped them. My mom told me about it the other day and I was shocked. It can happen. I'll think about your suggestion while I'm writing. I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for leaving a review  
  
Learning To Cope  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The school year had died down. Tomorrow all of the students would be heading home on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was in her room packing all of her things. Her clothes, robes, and books had been packed, but she still had to pack all of the things Draco had sent her and the baby. Honestly, she doubted she had enough space in her trunk for everything.  
  
She was right. Barely half of the gifts she had gotten were packed and her trunk was full. "Great," Ginny said looking at all of the gifts in front of her, "Where am I supposed to put all of this?"  
  
Closing up the trunk, she looked at all of the things that still needed backing. Just then, Harry came in. "How's the packing going?" he asked looking at her trunk.  
  
"Bad. I have too much stuff," Ginny said.  
  
"Want to use my trunk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, you need it more. Take it. I don't need it. I don't have that many things," Harry lied.  
  
"Are you really sure you don't need it?" Ginny asked.  
  
As Harry was about answer, Draco came into their room carrying a black trunk. "Hey," Ginny said to him.  
  
Harry turned around and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hey you guys. I know I sent you a lot of stuff, Ginny. So, I thought you could use my extra trunk," Draco said placing it down next to hers.  
  
"Wow, thanks, Draco. That was a really good idea. I didn't have enough room. Now, you don't have to get your trunk, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Great," Harry said softly feeling disappointed. He felt like Draco was always trying to impress Ginny. It was just him being silly, though he thought.  
  
"Do you want me to help you pack?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can use all of the help I can get. Do you want to help, too, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I have to pack my stuff now." Harry said and walked out He hated being the room with those two. It made him feel like he didn't exist.  
  
Ginny kneeled down and began to put her things in Darco's trunk. Draco picked her up and said, "You're in no condition to pack a trunk."  
  
"I'm just pregnant," she said.  
  
"Yes, eight months pregnant. You have to be really careful now," Draco said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco blushed and said, "I read it in a book for pregnant women."  
  
Ginny giggled. He looked so cute as he blushed. "Someone looks cute when they blush," she said and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Thanks," he said and began to put the gifts into the trunk he had given Ginny.  
  
"No, thank you. It feels good to be off of my feet." Ginny said.  
  
"How you been feeling lately, honey?" Draco asked.  
  
"Horrible. My feet hurt, my back hurts, my stomach hurts, everything hurts!" Ginny said.  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll probably feel better once the baby comes," Draco said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're sweet," Ginny said and kissed his cheek, "But um I think you're forgetting about labor. I don't think that'll be too much fun, but after that I think I'll be through all of the pain."  
  
Draco ruffled her hair and said, "You're strong. You'll make it through it."  
  
"You think so?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I know so. You're stronger than you think," Draco said and started backing again.  
  
Ginny laid down on her bed and watched him packing the trunk. "Who would have known a Malfoy would be so good at manual labor?" she teased.  
  
"You never know what a man in love is capable of," Draco said packing.  
  
"I know you really love me, but I love you as a friend. I really do. I hope we'll always be friends and can raise the baby together," Ginny said.  
  
"It's just going to be hard with you and Harry together," Draco said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Because you and Harry will get married and live together. The baby will think of Harry as daddy. Besides, I won't be able to see the baby as much as I like, because I don't want to intrude on your life," Draco said.  
  
"Well, things don't have to be that way. We can work something out," Ginny said.  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Like we could all live together," Ginny suggested.  
  
"That wouldn't work," Draco said.  
  
"We could make it work. Come on, think about it. Everyone would benefit," Ginny said.  
  
"I guess you're right," Draco said after he had thought about for a moment.  
  
"I know I am," Ginny said and smiled.  
  
Draco finished backing the trunk and locked it up. He got up and said, "Good night, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She smiled and said, "Let's sit together on the train home."  
  
"Alright," Draco said before leaving her room.  
  
Ginny smiled as he left. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her dreams were about her, Harry, and Draco playing with a beautiful baby girl that had redish blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up early. Quickly, she showered and got dressed. She knew it would take awhile for her to carry two huge trunks to the train. She began to pick up her trunk when Draco came in. "What are you doing?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"What do you think I am doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Put that down. You're in no condition," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok." Ginny said and put down the trunk.  
  
"Ginny, I just worry about you and the baby," Draco said and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I know. I appreciate that you care," Ginny said and smiled, "But my trunks do have to get onto the train."  
  
"That's what you have me for!" Draco said.  
  
Ginny giggled and said, "Honestly, I think your mother would probably die if she found out you were doing all of this manual stuff."  
  
"Oh, cut it out. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I never did anything for myself or anyone before you," Draco said.  
  
"Name one thing you did," Ginny said.  
  
"Uh. I. Well. Ok, so you are right, don't rub my face in it!" Draco joked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're my big helper now," Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go put this on the train then come get the other one, ok?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Ginny said.  
  
Draco smiled at her and kissed her cheek before picking up the trunk. He picked it up with ease and started to walk away.  
  
"No fair!" Ginny cried.  
  
"What's not fair?" Draco asked confused as he held the trunk.  
  
"That I can barely pick it up and you pick it up like it weighs nothing," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I play Qudditch and lift weights. So I have muscles. Second, I am bigger and taller. Third, I am not pregnant," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, rub it in, why don't ya?" Ginny joked.  
  
Draco laughed and left the room. Ginny sat down on the bed. It was partly true what he had said. Being pregnant had made her a bit weaker and slower. Of course anyone would be slower if they had to carry an extra twenty pounds directly in their stomach, but how she did love what causing that slowness and weakness.  
  
Ginny rubbed her stomach and said, "I love you. I just wish you'd come out soon. The suspense is killing me."  
  
Just then, a horrible thought struck Ginny. What if her baby was sick, too? Everyday she went for treatment, which helped suppress her HIV, but the treatments wouldn't stop her baby from getting aids.  
  
Tears started to roll down her eyes as the thought of having a sick child invaded her mind. What would be worse dying before your child reaches adulthood or having to burry a child? In the condition she was in, both were very real possibilities.  
  
Harry walked in and said, "What's wrong, Ginny? Why are you crying?"  
  
She sniffled and said, "Oh, Harry. I was just thinking about things. I was so happy about the baby. I never really thought what if it had HIV or AIDs. Now, I realize it's a very real possibility. What if I lose it? Or worse, what if the baby is born healthy and I get worse? What if I die before the baby can take care of itself?"  
  
Harry sat down next to her and held her closely. "Ginny, calm down. Don't think like that. You'll stress yourself and hurt the baby. You know, if anything were to happen to you, I'd take care of the baby," he said.  
  
"You would?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I would. I love that baby now. I'll love it even more when it's born," Harry said.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Harry, I can always depend on you. For anything. You're my hero. You always have been."  
  
Harry kissed her softly on the lips and said, "I want you to stop worrying. Stress is no good for you or the baby."  
  
"Ok, I promise. I will not think about it any more," Ginny said.  
  
"At a girl," Harry said.  
  
Draco walked in and noticed Harry holding Ginny who had tears running down her face. He walked over to them and said, "Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff and it upset me," Ginny said looking over at him.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just about how the baby could be sick, or how I just might not be able to take care of it," Ginny said sadly.  
  
Draco took her hand and said, "Oh, Ginny don't worry about it. The baby will be fine. I know it. I can feel it. Just try not to think about it and stress yourself."  
  
"I will try not to," Ginny said and smiled at him.  
  
An overwhelming feeling was coming over Harry. Every time Draco and Ginny were together, Harry felt as if he were invisible. This time was no different. He was glad Ginny and Draco had become friends, but he wished they weren't so closed. He knew Ginny loved him, but feelings of doubt overcame him every time she was around Draco.  
  
"We should go to the train now," Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you guys follow me. I'll lead you to the compartment I put Ginny's other trunk on," Draco said and lifted up the remaining trunk.  
  
As they got on the train, Draco placed the trunk he was holding with the one he had put away before. Ginny looked at him and said, "Thank you for carrying my trunks and lending me yours."  
  
"No problem, Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"You're going to come over to my place during the summer, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss the baby's birth. Just owl me when you want me there," Draco said.  
  
Ginny sat down and Harry sat next to her. Draco on the other side of her and she said, "I will do that. Harry, you're going to come over, too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but because I live in the muggle world, your parents or one of your brothers will have to pick me up," Harry said.  
  
"My father will probably pick you up. You know how he is. He loves everything about the muggle world. Any chance he gets to go there he does," Ginny said.  
  
"I know," Harry said and laughed, "The old man's obsessed, but he's really nice. So is your mom."  
  
"I wonder what they'll think of the baby," Ginny said wondering if they meant what they had said in the letter.  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "You know your parents. They're all for family. They'll love the new baby."  
  
"You're probably right. Did you tell your mom about the baby?" Ginny asked looked at him.  
  
"Yes," Draco said simply.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" Ginny said.  
  
"I told her about everything. About my past behavior and about how I raped you. She said she was very ashamed of me. Also, that once I turned eighteen and got my inheritance that she didn't want me to deal with her anymore. She also doesn't want to deal with the baby. I'm surprised she let keep my money," Draco said.  
  
"I'm surprised she doesn't want to deal with her grandchild. Oh, well, that's her loss," Ginny said and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"You're right," Draco said making Ginny smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione came into the compartment. They sat on the bench in front of the one Ginny, Harry and Draco were sitting on.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ginny and said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too bad, but I can't wait for the baby to come. I actually had a dream about it the other night," Ginny said.  
  
"What was your dream like?" Draco asked.  
  
"In my dream the baby was born and we were playing with her. She we beautiful," Ginny said thinking of the dream she had the night before.  
  
"What did she look like?" Draco asked her.  
  
"She had strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes," Ginny said.  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the baby. He opened them and said, "She does sounds beautiful."  
  
"Of course the baby will be cute. Ginny was a cute a baby. Just don't know what happened to her," Ron teased.  
  
Ginny looked over at him and teased, "You know the more jokes you make about me, the less chance you have of being godfather."  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?!" Ron teased.  
  
The rest of the ride to the station was pretty boring. Ginny decided to take a nap. As she slept, Draco looked over at her and said, "Doesn't she look so cute?"  
  
Harry took out his camera and snapped a picture. "Why did you do that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"She looked so cute. I want to have a picture of it," Harry said.  
  
"Once you develop it, it will start moving," Draco said.  
  
"I used muggle film," Harry said.  
  
"I thought as much," Hermione said smartly.  
  
"What does muggle film do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, the picture stays the way it was when it was taken. It never moves," Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like you muggles get jipped," Draco said.  
  
It caused everyone to start laughing and wake up Ginny. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.  
  
Ron looked at his watch, "It's 10:30. It's good you got up now. We should be there in like five minutes."  
  
"How long was I asleep for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"About two hours," Harry said.  
  
Draco looked out the window and said, "I can see the station."  
  
A few minutes later, the train stopped, and everyone got up, except for Ginny who was having some trouble. Draco helped her up and she said, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"You are?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, who's gonna do stuff for me when I'm home?" she teased.  
  
He smiled and said, "So, you only think of me as your servant boy?"  
  
"No, I think of you as a more annoying bigger house elf!" Ginny teased.  
  
"You behave," was all he said.  
  
"Or what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Maybe he'll rape you again," Harry said jealous they were getting along.  
  
There was a long silence before anyone said anything. " That wasn't funny. Harry, I can't believe you said that!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry said.  
  
"I really don't want to talk to you," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, don't be like that," Harry said and Ginny just ignored him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were getting their trunks while Draco was helping Ginny carry hers off. Harry watched from the compartment as Ginny met her parents with Draco. She kissed his cheek as he gave her parents the trunks.  
  
Ron went back in and said, "Harry, you really messed up, but I'm sure Ginny will forgive you."  
  
"You really think so?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, she will. She's just mad now. What made you say that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know I just kind of said it. I guess I was just jealous of the way Ginny and Draco were getting along," Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll forgive. I'll talk to her and make her forgive you, ok?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Ron." Harry said and walked off the train.  
  
Harry made his way through the crowd and saw his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. Uncle Vernon glared at him and said, "What took you so long? Huh boy? Think we want to stand here all day around these people?"  
  
"Of course we don't want to stand here all day!" Aunt Petunia said outraged at the thought of it.  
  
Dudley just stood there and grunted as he ate a chocolate bar.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at Dudley and said, "Why can't you be a good normal boy like my Dudleykins?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said just so he wouldn't get any more trouble.  
  
"Well, you should be. Now, let's get going," Uncle Vernon said and started to walk away.  
  
The four of them headed to the car. Once they were all inside, Uncle Vernon said, "You know the rules, boy! No talking about you know what."  
  
"You mean magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes! Exactly! Now, no more mentioning of it," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could spend my summer with the Weasleys." Harry said hoping his uncle would say yes, but doubted it.  
  
"Why should I let you?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Well, it's just their youngest daughter is my girlfriend and ---"  
  
Aunt Petunia cut off Harry, "We're not stupid you know. We know exactly what a scoundrel like you would want to do with your girlfriend!"  
  
"It's not like that. She's already pregnant," Harry blurted out and regretted it.  
  
Uncle Vernon stopped the car. "Can you believe it, Vernon? He's already got one of those weirdoes pregnant!" Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"I can I believe it. I knew he was no good from the minute he was left on our doorstep," he said and turn around to Harry, "You listen here, boy. I ain't gonna let you go and see that witch whore that is your girlfriend just because you got her knocked up, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said knowing it useless to try to explain. 


	13. 

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I don't know if this happened to anyone else, but ff.net was not working for me. Oh, well here is the new chapter, but first here are some reviews I want to talk about:

Andrea, Hey girl. Just one more chapter till the baby comes. hehe I'm glad you liked this chapter. Why does everyone want Harry to die? *Wonders what he did to everyone* LOL

P.S. It's ok. Thanks for your review.

Monika, I am not replying to your review. Because you bothered me online! J/K LOL

I enjoyed talking to you and will answer your review.

I know, ff.net does suck sometimes. I've been trying to post this since Friday and every time before this, for two days straight, it would say server is broken and top reload the page. Which never worked! That's why this chapter is so late.      

I know, this chapter was a little sad. Harry's a guy. Guys always say stupid things. LOL Yeah, he didn't mean to hurt her. He just blurted it out, because he is jealous. You'll see in this chapter. It's funny that you mention that, because a lot of people don't think before they speak. LOL

Well, you won't have to wait much longer, because the birth happens next chapter. Yay! LOL You'll see next chapter what it is. Twins sound so cute, but I think Ginny would die. LOL Thanks for all the ideas you give me about the baby and Uncle Sevvy! LOL *Snape looks at me scared* LOL

I don't really like the Malfoys, either. I just like Draco. Lucius is crazy. So, he probably does want to take the baby way. I like your idea, but it won't work, because Draco still get his trust when he turns 18. Narcissa is kind of paying him off to stay away. Also, Ginny, nor Dumbledore, never told authorities what Draco did. So it's not on record. It was a really good idea. You've really been thinking about this story, haven't you? I will not throw it away in the garbage. *Hangs up it on the wall* hehe

Yup, you told me this before. You think Harry is going to die. He may die, but he may not. Remember, I told you Dumbledore is really old. hehe You will have to wait. Sorry. =(

Thannk you for your long review my hooked fan. Let's her off before she cuts herself. LOL

P.S. You're welcome. Hey, I'm the only one that control him and will. If he keeps misbehaving, just me and I'll pair him up with his youngest fan! LOL Why Ron and Dumbledore? Redheads are hot hehe and Dumbledore is the only person who likes him! LOL Buckbeak? That is freaky! And people flame my work... LOL

P.S.S (That sure is a lot of Ss. Are you a parestongue(sp?) ? LOL) I will read it soon. I read some of it and you told me about the rest. Thank you. Hehe

Jubilee Black, Hmmm... I think he deserved it, too. Good job! LOL Thanks for the review.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 13

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night. It the third time that week she done that. There was only four days left until the baby was due, and Ginny was on edge. Draco noticed the shifting of weight on the bed and said, "You up, again, Ginny?"

"Sorry. I invite you here and then I don't let you sleep," Ginny said and started crying. She wasn't a basket case; she was just having mood swings from being pregnant. 

Draco sat up and hugged her gently. "Don't cry, honey. It's ok."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to wake you up," Ginny said.

"Ginny, just laid down, ok?" Draco asked.

"Alright," she said and laid down.

Draco cuddled to her and kissed her cheek. His hands were rubbing her full stomach. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm nervous, but you seem to make everything better. I love you. You're my bestfriend."

"I love you, too Ginny," Draco said and gently caressed her face with one hand. He knew she only loved him as a friend.

He felt her arms wrap around him. She laid her head and his chest and fell asleep. Gently, he stroked her back and said, "Sleep well Ginny," before falling asleep himself. 

In the morning Ginny wake up to no one next to her. She wondered where Draco had gone. She was having a bit of trouble getting out of bed. She just sat up in bed and rubbed her big tummy. "You're causing me so much trouble," she said to  the baby

"I am?" Draco said who had just came in with a tray full of breakfast.

Ginny laughed and said, "I was talking to the baby."

Draco sat down next to her and put the tray infront of us. "I was able to con your mom into letting us have breakfast in bed."

"Great! I can't get out of bed," Ginny said.

"You know I'll help you," Draco said.

Ginny picked up a piece of toast and said, "I know."

"Where's your ring?" Draco asked noticing it wasn't on her hand anymore.

"I took it off as soon as I got home. I don't want anything to do with Harry anymore. He can be a real git," Ginny said and took a bite of toast.

Draco's heart jumped at that moment. He didn't want Ginny to be with Harry. He wanted her to be with him, but he knew deep in his heart that she was in love with Harry. "You know you're in love with him," Draco said picking up a slice of bacon.

"Not anymore. I'm in love with someone else," she said and took another bite of her toast.

"Oh? Who are you in love with?" Draco asked and ate the strip of bacon.

"With you," Ginny said looking into his eyes.

Draco looked down and said, "No, you're not. You just think you are, because you're mad at Harry and you know I love you. You're not in love with me."

"How do you know I'm not?" Ginny asked. 

"You just aren't. I know it. You love Harry. Yeah, you do love me, but just as a friend. So, put the ring he gave you back on, ok?" Draco said. 

Ginny hugged him tightly and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugged her tightly and said, "I'll always be there for you."

Ginny sighed softly. She knew Draco was probably right, but she couldn't help but have a love for Draco. It felt like more than friendship, but she wasn't sure if she loved him more than Harry. Could it be possible for your rapist to be the love of your life?

The summer so far had been horrible for Harry. Usually that wouldn't be a big deal because the Dursley's tried to ruin all of his summer, but this one was different. Right before summer had started, Harry had lost the love of his life.

 Harry laid in he bed looking up at his ceiling. It seemed as if his life were over. Ginny was mad at him, and his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him visit her. It had been almost four weeks since he had heard from her. The baby would be around any day now.

He wondered if Ginny was still mad at him. She hadn't owled him. He wondered if she'd ever want to talk to him again, or let him back into her life and be the baby's daddy. 

A scowl came to his face. Harry thought of Ginny and Draco together. The thought made him sick. Ginny was his. He loved her. He would never hurt her on purpose. 

She had never been like that to him before. Ginny had always adored Harry. She had always loved him dearly. At times, he'd even pretend he didn't like Ginny's feeling so his bestfriend, Ron, would not get suspicious. Now, he wished she would fawn all over him again. He couldn't believe she really didn't want to talk him. 

Ofcourse, he really couldn't blame her. What he had said to her was very insensitive. He didn't mean it, though. The only reason Harry had said it was because he was jealous of the way Ginny and Draco were acting. He felt so left out and unloved. Harry regretted it now. It was stupid and he knew he didn't deserve Ginny to forgive him, but that didn't stop him from wanting her to forgive him.

Even though he knew it was useless, Harry decided to tell Ginny of his feelings. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Ginny_

_I know you don't want to talk to me, and I really can't say I blame you. If I were in your position, I wouldn't want tome either. I think you should hear me out, though. Please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you dearly. The only reason I said what I was because I was_

Harry stopped what he was writing. He felted embarrassed to write the next part. To admit to Ginny that he was jealous of the man that raped her. That he was so selfish he didn't care about the baby. He didn't care that its parents were getting along. He didn't care how Ginny was getting through he raped. At the time, he was only thinking of himself. Harry felt so ashamed of himself.

_jealous. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was jealous of the way you and Draco were getting along. I just felt like you had forgotten about me or something. I felt like you liked him more then me. I didn't mean what I said. It just made me mad he hurt you and you were talking to **him **and not me. What I said was stupid, but I didn't mean it. I just blurted it out. I didn't mean it and I swear I would never say something like that again to you._

_I beg you to forgive me, Ginny. I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. I know I don't deserve you, but I love you more than anything. I love you more than life. I'd give my life for you or the baby. I want to be in your life and the baby's. I want to be your husband and the baby's daddy. Please forgive me. Let's put this behind us. I love you so much. My life has been miserable without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please forgive me. _

_Lovingly Yours,_

Harry 

Harry sighed and put down the pen he was writing with. He left his owl out of her cage. "Take this to Burrow. Give it to Ginny," Harry said and handed her the letter.

Hedwig took it in her foot and let out a hoot. As she flew out the window, Harry gave a sigh. He hoped after reading his letter Ginny would forgive him.

Three days later, Ginny received the letter. As she read it, she cried. She couldn't believe she had treated Harry so badly. Harry was so sweet and loving. She had been wrong. Every time she was around Draco, she had ignored Harry she realized as she looked back. It was like she did it on purpose, though. It just seemed as if every time she was around Draco she got swept up in him, but not anymore. Ginny made a vow to never ignore Harry again.

Ginny opened up her dresser draw. She pulled out her ring and put it on her left ring finger. She also took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny gather her thoughts. Just as she was about to write her first word in her letter to Harry, she left a sharp pain in her stomach.

She let out a scream and Draco came running into her room. "Are you ok?" he asked Ginny nervously. 

"I think it's time!" Ginny cried. 


	14. 

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. The birth is in this one. Yay! You've all waited so long. hehe I think it's a good chapter, but it's long. I hope everyone enjoys it. Here are some reviews I want to talk about:

Hillary , I think you are a PIG for calling other people you don't even know a pig. I think you have problems. I don't make fun of the mentally challenged but you're an exception. Why in the world would J.K. Rowling want to SEW me? Hmmm? I don't have any cuts. So, no sewing is needed. Do you mean sue? That's how normal people spell it. LOL It's so funny. According to you, I am a pig and my story is disgusting, yet you read the second chapter. I think you need to read some stuff besides HP, like the newspaper every so often. Maybe it would help with your problem. Please don't review here anymore.

Monika, I'm glad you see what I mean. For some reason ff.net had been acting weird lately. I went on it last night, and it wasn't working. Yuck. I hate that.

Thanks for saying that. I'm glad you thought the chapter was good. I know, Ginny and Draco are cute together, but Draco knew she was in love with Harry, and he loved her so he told her so. You should feel bad for Harry, you meanie. You wanted me to kill him off! LOL This chapter was an emotion roller coaster. Wheeeewwwwwww! LOL

Don't worry. It's coming soon. Right now. I'm sorry ff.net sucked and wouldn't let me post it. You were probably going nuts. LOL. Awe, I'm sorry I got you hooked. Remember, I did try to unhook you. LOL

P.S. No TWINS! Quads! Four babies!!! Yes, and Uncle Sevvy. *Tells Snape to behave or else... He backs away whimpering* That's the thing just have to be firm with him. Like a dog. LOL

P.S.S. Hmmm I think you are a parseltongue. And, yes, Uncle Sevvy does rock! *Quads nod* hehe *Says to Snapes, "That's it. I'm sick of you scaring my readers. The newest character in this story will be your lover! When, they're old enough. hehe He runs away scared* Says to Monika, SSSS sss SSSSSSSSS *Bobs head* which means Uncle Sevvy is in trouble. LOL

P.S.S.S. Wow, lots of Ss. Maybe you are a Parselmouth. Thanks for showing me how to spell it. hehe. LOL You brought back so many memories. I used to always try to get my dad to play girl games, but he would never play Barbie. =(  Remener, our chat? "Daddy, why does crazy grandpa look like Barbie?" I remember that game!

 I remember there was a black set of rings and stuff. Draco can get the black ones, or better yet the pink! LOL I love this line: "Ha ha, Daddy! I beat you! I won! I got the crown! And all you gots is the necklaces and the lipstick!" LOL Imagine his face. hehe You'll see what happens very soon.

Jubilee Black , I know poor Harry. You'll see if he does in this chapter. It's cool. I can see why you hate Draco. After all he did to Ginny. Don't worry, I will.

EvenstarBright, Ok, thanks for your criticism I guess. You could have stated you're opinion in a nicer way, though. You know what bugs me? People like you always leave reviews saying how everything is wrong with a story, yet don't sign in. I would love to see how you write. Hope it's perfect, considering you're bashing other people's writing.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 14

Ginny was lying in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She was breathing heavy as she continued to have contractions. Draco stroked her hand gently and said, "Just relax, honey. It'll be over soon."

"You shut up! You did this to me!" Ginny screamed as she had another contraction and grabbed her stomach in pain.

Draco saw her grab her stomach in pain and said, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?!" Ginny hissed.

He just shook his head and decided to say nothing.

Another painful contraction came and Ginny said, "Where's the doctor?!"

"Remember when I told him about us having HIV and AIDS and he took our blood?" Draco asked.

Ginny fought the urge to yell at him and nodded. 

"Well, he's running some tests on it. He'll be back soon," Draco said and kissed her forehead.

"Where's my family? I want my mother here! I want Harry here!" Ginny said hysterically. 

"Don't worry, your mom is parking the car. Ron is getting something to eat in the cafeteria, your father is getting Harry, Percy's at work, and the rest of your brothers are coming," Draco said. 

As he finished saying that, Ron came in with a half eaten sandwich. "How's everything going in here?" he asked.

"Just dandy!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame him---"

"Look, I'm in enough trouble here already. Every time a contraction comes, I get in more. So, don't make things worse," Draco said.

"That bad, huh?" Ron asked.

"Worse!" Draco said.

"I know what will make things better. Ginny likes to be tickled," Ron said stepping closer to his sister.

"You dare come any closer and I'll brake all of your finger!" Ginny said defiantly not in a mood to be tickled.

"Then again, maybe not," Ron said and pulled up a chair next to Draco.

Draco looked at him in disbelief and said, "Tickling? Did you _really_ think tickling would work?"

"Always worked before," Ron said cheekily.

Mrs. Weasley came in and Ginny exclaimed, "Mommy!"

"Yes, I'm here now, dear." Mrs. Weasley said and went over to Ginny.

"Oh God, mommy, it hurts." Ginny said.

"I know. I went throw it with seven. The twins were the worst!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"What if I'm having twins?!" Ginny said hysterically. 

"Oh God, no! I can't go through this twice in one day!" Draco said sounding as if he were about to cry.

"There, there." Ron said and patted his back, "Want some of my sandwich?"

"No thanks," Draco said.

"Haven't been to nice to him, eh?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny looking over at Draco.

"Why should I be? He did this to me!" Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and said, "I remember how I treated your father every time I was in labor."

"So do I," Arthur said walking in with Harry.

Harry ran over to Ginny. He kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to be a mommy soon," he said.

Ginny smiled weakly and said, "And soon you and Draco will be daddies.

"Hey! How come you're being so bloody nice to him?" Draco asked.

"Because he didn't do this to me!" Ginny exclaimed.

 "Awe, don't pick on him, Gin." Harry said.

"Yeah, don't pick on me, momma," Draco said and kissed her hand.

Ginny smiled at him weakly as another contraction came. "Uhhhh! It just hurts so bad," she said.

"It'll be worth it. You're gorgeous and you'll have a beautiful baby," Draco said.

"I hope it's only one. With my family you never knoooow!" Ginny said having another contraction.

Harry stroked her hair and said, "You probably won't have twins, but if you do it'll be double the fun. Ginny just looked at him as if he were insane.

The doctor came in with a chart and said, "How are you doing Miss. Weasley?"

"How do you think I'm doing?!" Ginny replied nastily.

"I should really stop asking that question. I always get the same reply," the doctor said.

"Oh, doctor Nelson, is there anything you can give her for the pain?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Yes, yes, but first I want to talk about your blood tests. Miss Wealey, you don't have HIV and Mr. Malfoy you don't have AIDS." Doctor Nelson said.

"We don't?" they asked in unison.

"No, you both have Epilon. You just have a more advanced version, Mr. Malfoy. It's almost the same as HIV and AIDS, except there is a cure," Doctor Nelson said.

Ginny started t cry and Draco said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy," Ginny said.

"You're going to be cured, Ginny," Harry said and smiled at her.

"UHHHH!" Ginny screamed as she had another contraction.

The doctor lifted up her blankets and looked down. "About four centimeters dilated. You need be dilated at least four more before you give birth. That'll take atleast forty minutes. I'm going to leave you for now. My nurse will come in shortly with something for the pain. Any problems and one of you get me. My, my, there sure are a lot of you," the doctor said and left. 

"Forty minutes? At least forty minutes? I can't stand this pain a minute longer! How will I make it for forty more minute?" Ginny asked crying.

"Shhh. Hush now. You heard him. The nurse will be in with something for the pain soon," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It will go by fast," Mr. Weasley said trying to reassure her.

A few painful minutes later, a nurse walked in with a needle. She walked over to Ginny and said, "Make a fist with your left hand."

Ginny did as she was told and the nurse put the needle in her are. Ginny let out a whimper.

"Almost done, sweetie," the nurse said injecting the pain medicine into her arm.

"It burns," Ginny said.

"All done," the nurse said pulling it out.

"Uh, thank you. I feel wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed smiling. 

"You're welcome. Injections always works faster," the nurse said and walked out.

"Oh, yes. They gave me pills when I gave birth. Those ruddy pills took forever," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Looks like she's going to be just fine," Mr. Weasley said smiling at his daughter.

Just as it seemed all of the drama had died down, there was a flash of light. Narcissa Malfoy had appeared in the room. She was dressed in a long red elegant dress.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his mother.

"I just came to see if the little bastard was born yet," she said.

"If you've just came for trouble"

Narcissa interrupted her son and said, "Are you threatening me?!"

Draco got up and said, "I'm not now, but I will if I have to."

Narcissa looked around the room and said, "It's so tacky in here. I mean a birth is supposed to be a small thing. Just the mother and father. You've turned into a three-ring circus. How many people are here? Hmmm? 10? I guess the poor jump at a chance to ---"

Ginny cut off Narcissa and said, "Look, I was in pain for three hours straight. Just when I get some relief you have to come in here and be a bloody pain in the bum! Now, either you behave or get out of here you rich bitch!"

"Well, I never!" Narcissa said.

"It sure shows!" Ginny said.

"I was going to leave anyway," she said walking by Ginny. As she passed by she saw under the covers. How Ginny was dilating. The sight was too much for Narcissa and she fainted. Mr. Weasley picked her up from the tile floor and sat her in the seat between him and his wife.

"Honestly, Arthur, can you believe the scene she made?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Molly, can't say I can. I mean this is her first grandchild. She should be ecstatic, " Mr. Weasley said.

"She's a Malfoy. We're born to make scenes," Draco said and smiled weakly to relieve some of the tensions. 

"It's not like that anymore," Mr. Weasley said.

"Pardon?" Draco asked confused.

"The Malfoys and the Wealseys. Them and us. It's not like that anymore. We're joined together now. The baby. Your child, ours and her grandchild is both. Half Weasley, half Malfoy. All though it has your last name, it's equally both. I'm willing to forget about the past if you're at least willing to start a good future," Mr.Weasley said.

Draco got up and walked over to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley looked at him confused. "I want to shake you hand, Mr. Weasley," Draco said.

"Forget about it," Mr. Weasley said getting up. 

Draco looked at him hurt and Mr. Weasley hugged him. Draco hugged back. "Welcome to our family," Mr. Weasley  said and let go. 

Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged him and said, "Yes, welcome to our family."

Ron looked at him and said, "You already know I welcome you into the family and all of that stuff, but I don't want to hug you."

Draco sat down in his seat next to Ron and said, "I understand. Don't want to upset, Hermione."

Ron blushed and said jokingly, "Yes, she doesn't like me hugging tall blonde."

"I don't blame you. Me, myself, I've always liked redheads," he said and winked at Ginny. 

"You cut that out. You're not getting anything from me. You will not definitely not be getting another child from me," Ginny said teasingly.

"Unless you have twins!" Draco teased her and smirked.

"You two cut that out. I don't want my future wife, having anymore ferrets," Harry teased.

"Future wife?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, mommy." Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  

"Well, before today, it was off. See, me and Harry had a fight," Ginny said.

"Today is such a great day. Three families are joined and a new person will be entering the world," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

Two more hours passed, and nothing much happened, except for the doctors coming in to check on Ginny and Bill and Charlie came with their wives. Everyone was on pin and needles waiting for the new baby to come.

The door opened and everyone looked over. Thinking it was Doctor Nelson. It was just Hermione, though. "What's happened so far? Did she have the baby?" she asked looking over at Ginny.

Draco looked at her and said, "Lots happened. She yelled at me, her brother, and the doctor. Then the nurse gave her a needle, and she relaxed. My mum come in and caused a scene. Ginny told her off, and she fainted when she saw Ginny um… dilating. I'm welcomed in the Weasley family, and Ginny and Harry are back together. No, baby, yet, though. How did you get here?" 

"Ron owled me and my parents drove me here. Wow, a lot has happened," Hermione said and pulled up a sit next to Charlie's wife. 

"Speaking of stuff happening, I think it's time. Get the doctor," Ginny said. 

Bill got up and went out of the room to get the doctor. A few minutes later, Bill and the doctor came into the room. Bill sat down and the doctor when to Ginny. He inspected her and said, "The baby is crowning."

"Does that mean the baby will be here soon?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes. Anytime now. Ginny, I want you to start pushing now," Doctor Nelsopn said.

Ginny gave a moan and began to start pushing. "Yes, yes. That's go on. Keep pushing," Doctor Nelson said.

Percy appeared in the room and said, "Is the baby here, yet?"

"No, almost," Mr. Weasley said to his son. 

Percy sat down next to his mother and said, "Ginny, you better hurry up. Every minute I'm not at the ministry I'm not getting paid."

"Oh, be quiet," his mother said. 

"I can't believe I'm missing work for this!" Percy said under his breath.

"I see the head. Come on, Ginny. Just one more big push should do it," Doctor Nelson said.

Ginny gave a big push and the rest of the baby came it. The baby was crying as Doctor Nelson held it. Everyone looked at the baby amazed and Doctor Nelson said, "Congratulations, Miss. Weasley. It's a boy."

"I told you so," Draco said to Ginny teasingly.

Ginny just smiled at him and said, "Our son is beautiful."

"Would the father like to cut the cord?" Doctor Nelson asked.

"Yes, I would," Draco said getting up.

The doctor handed him the pair of scissors. Gently, Draco cut the cord. "I'm going to weigh and measure him. Then, mommy can hold him," the doctor said walking out of the room."

At that moment, both Fred and George appeared in the room. "Things were really busy as the shop," George said.

"Did we miss anything?" Fred asked.  

"Just the birth of your new nephew," Ginny said.

"We did?!" they said shocked.

"Don't worry. The doctor's measuring and weighing him. You'll see him in a few minutes when the doctor comes back," Draco said.

"What is he doing here?" Fred asked.

"I'm the father," Draco said.

"You're joking!" George said. 

"It's a long story, but he's not," Ginny said.

"And you're going to be nice to him, and him to you guys," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, nice," Fred said a little too eagerly.

"Yes, you will be or you won't see your nephew," Ginny said.

"We'll be nice," George said sounding disappointed.

A minute later, Doctor Nelson came back with the baby. He was cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket. Doctor Nelson handed the baby to Ginny and said, "He's ten inches long and weighs 7 pounds."

Ginny cradled her new baby. Taking a good look at him. He had a few strands of silvery blonde hair like his father and crystal blue eyes. "He's perfect, doctor, but why does he have blue eyes?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Doctor Nelson looked at Ginny then Draco, "Since you have brown eyes and the father gray, I assume his eyes will change. Lots of babies are born with blue eyes and they change."

"He is perfect," Draco said and looked at his son.

"What are you going to name him?" Doctor Nelson asked.

"What will the name be, daddy?" Ginny asked looking at Draco.

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "Christopher Alexander Malfoy."

"Great name. He looks like a Chris," Doctor Nelson said and left the room.

Ginny kissed the baby's forehead and said, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Oh, he is," Hermione said coming over and looking at him.

"That reminds me. Who's going to be godfather?" Ron asked.

Ginny smiled and said, "I chose you, Ron."

"Wow. Thanks Ginny," Ron said smiling.

Mrs. Weasley looked at everyone and said, "I think we should give the parents sometime alone with the baby."

"Finally, I can go back to work," Percy said. 

All of them, except for Narcissa who was still out, left the room. Draco looked at Ginny and said, "Chris is so beautiful."

"You lied to me!" Ginny said playfully to Chris.

The baby give a little gurgling sound and Draco said, "Malfoys are born to lie."

"Do you want to hold him?" Ginny asked.

"Are you sure I should? I mean he's so little. I don't want to hurt him," Draco said afraid to hold his tiny son.

"Go on, hold him. He'll be fine. Just make sure to support his head," Ginny said.

Draco took the baby and held him. "Hello. I'm your father," he said to the baby.

Chris smiled at his father. "You're good with him," Ginny said. 

"Thanks. I have to tell you something," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I bought a new home with some of my money. An estate for me, you, Harry, and Chris to live on. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you're wonderful," Ginny said and smiled.

Narcissa came to and said, "I see you gave birth to the little bastard."

An idea came into Ginny's head and she said, "Christopher is your grandson. Don't you want to hold him?"

"I certainly do not," Narcissa said.

"Oh, makes sense you don't," Ginny said and both Draco and Narcissa looked at her confused.

"And why would that be?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, just look t him. He's cute. Maybe he's the most beautiful baby ever born. You know if you hold him, you'll love him," Ginny said.

Draco smiled at Ginny know what she was up to. "Yeah, mom. Think of the scandal. 

Narcissa Malfoy actually loves her bastard grandson," Draco said.

Narcissa got up and walked over to her son. "Oh, just give me that baby and I'll prove you both wrong," she said.

Draco handed her the baby and she took it. She looked down at him and said, "He looks exactly like you when you were a baby. You had blue eyes, too at first, but they slowly turned into gray."

"I bet you were a cute baby," Ginny said to Draco.

"Yes he was. You're daddy was such a cute baby. Just like you are. Yes, you are," Narcissa said to Christopher.

"Still hate him?" Ginny asked.

"Ok, so maybe he isn't that bad," Narcissa said trying to hide her love for her grandchild.

"You love him, don't you, mom?" Draco asked.

"Alright, I do. He's hard to dislike, but I must get going," Narcissa said and handed the baby back to her son.            

"Bye mom," Draco said.

"Good bye son," she said and kissed Draco's cheek. "Good bye my little grandson," she said and kissed Chris before disappearing.

"We've created a super power here," Ginny said.

"Oh?" Draco asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"Yes, he's too cute. No one will hate him. He'll get whatever he wants."

Draco laughed and kissed Ginny on her forehead. Ginny felt a sharp pain in her stomach and said, "Get the doctor!"

He gave her Christopher and walked out of the room. Harry who was waiting in the hallway saw him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Ginny's in pain. I'm getting the doctor," Draco said.

"I'll go stay with her while you get the doctor," Harry said.

"All right, good idea," Draco said and left. 

Harry went in to Ginny's room. She was crying in pain as she held her son. "Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm in a lot of pain. Can you hold Christopher?" Ginny asked her arms feeling weak.

Harry took him and cradled him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it," Harry said unsurely.

Ginny let out another moan of pain as Draco and Doctor Nelson came into the room. "What kind of pain are you having?" Doctor Nelson asked.

"Really sharp stabbing pains in my lower stomach," Ginny said.

Doctor Nelson felt around her stomach with his hands. He left her covers up and inspected her. "Miss. Weasley you won't believe this," he said.

"Is it that bad?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well, good and bad depending on how you're looking at it. You're crowning again. There's another baby on the way," Doctor Nelson said.

"There is?" both Harry and Draco asked in unison.

"You know what to do, Miss. Weasely. I want you to give me a nice big push," Doctor Nelson.

Ginny moaned and give a strong push. More of the baby's head was coming out. "That's it. That's it. Keep pushing," Doctor Nelson said.

"Uh!" Ginny moaned as she gave another big push. All of the baby's head was out. 

"Almost there. Go on, just a few more good push. The baby's head is out. All of the pain is almost over," Doctor Nelson said.

For a second, Ginny almost forgot about all of the pain as Doctor Nelson said that. She gave another push and most of the baby was out.

"One more push, Ginny. Come on, almost there. Pain is almost gone," Doctor Nelson said. 

With one last big push, the second baby was out. Doctor Nelson held it up and it began to cry. He grabbed the scissor and said, "You may do the honors again, Dad."

Draco looked at Harry and said, "You do it this time."

Harry looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on." Draco said.

Harry gave Christopher to Draco and went over to Doctor Nelson and gingerly took the scissors. Quickly, he cut the baby's umbilical cord. 

Doctor Nelson looked at the baby and said, "Congratulations Mommy and Daddies, and Christopher. You have a daughter and a little sister."

"A girl," Ginny said dreamily before turning her head to Draco and saying, "I told you so!"

Draco laughed and said, "You certainly did."

"I'm going to way and messure this little girl," Doctor Nelson said and left the room.

  A few minutes, Doctor Nelson came back with the baby. "She is 6 inches long and 8lbs," he said handing her to Ginny. She wrapped in a pink baby blanket. Ginny took a good look at her daughter. She was a beautiful little girl. Plumb, with chubby cheeks, blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. 

"Oh, she's beautiful." Ginny said crying.

Draco looked over at his daughter. "She is beautiful," he said and smiled at her. 

"What are you going to name her?" Doctor Nelson asked.

"I chose Christopher's name. You chose her name, Ginny." Draco said looking at his daughter.

Ginny looked down at her daughter and thought for a moment before saying, "Monika Andrea Malfoy."

"Good name," Doctor Nelson said and left.

"I'm going to tell everyone. They're in the waiting room," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Draco said and sat down while holding his son. 

Harry left and Draco said, "I have a handsome son and a beautiful daughter. I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Draco. I also love my babies," Ginny said and kissed Monika on the head.

There was a popping sound and Dumbledore appeared in the room. "I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said.

"Oh, no. I wanted you here, but didn't want to ruin your summer," Ginny said.

"How could witnessing the birth of one of my favorite student's children ruin my summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry you missed it, but you're better off now. You get to see our cleaned up beautiful children and you don't have to worry about Ginny yelling at you," Draco said.

"Ah, I see. I remember being at the birth of another redhead. She seemed to yell a lot, too. Maybe it's your temper trying to match your hair," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Speaking of redheads. Monika is a redhead," Ginny said.

"Oh, that is a wonderful thing. So few are born with red hair," Dumbledore said.

"We know. Christopher has blonde hair like me," Draco said.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes. May I hold Monika first? I am partial to redheads. I used to be one in my youth," Dumbledore said.

Gently, Ginny handed Monika to him. Dumbledore cradled the baby and said, "She is as beautiful as her mother."

Ginny blushed and said, "Thank you."

Dumbledore handed the baby back to Ginny and took Christopher from Draco. "He is a handsome young man. I have a feeling they will both be very powerful someday and very good. Someday, they may show powers which may make you think they are evil, but it only because beside for being made of you two there is someone else is their blood." Dumbledore said and handed Christopher back to his father.

"Please stay," Ginny said looking at him and wanting more information.

"I sensed you were giving birth and came. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. I want you to have this. It's my gift to the babies," a gift appeared on the table by Ginny's bed and Dumblefore disappeared. 

Harry walked into the waiting room. Everyone was sitting around eating some food for the cafeteria. "I have some news about Ginny," Harry said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Ginny gave birth to another baby. A girl," Harry said.

"What did it look like?" Ron asked.

"What did she name it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She was 6 inches 8lbs, chubby, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ginny named her Monika Andrea."

"When can we see her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"As soon as you liked," Harry said.

Everyone got up and went into Ginny's hospital room. They stood around Ginny and Draco and looked at the new born babies.


	15. 

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of my story. It's kind of silly. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I enjoyed writing it. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about:

Lourdes, Thanks for saying that about my story. Well, as silly as it sounds, it was a Christmas miracle and well I couldn't kill off Ginny. I think my reviews would kill me if I killed off Ginny! LOL I'm glad you think I'm handling the rape issue will, because that was my goal with this story. I know I should have done more research on HIV, but you'll see Ginny doesn't have really HIV. They just thought she did. Thanks for your review and suggestions.

FantasyIsMyLife, Yes, that was a sweet chapter. I'm glad you liked it and I will update soon.

Andrea, That's ok. I know ff.net can suck sometimes. It's been acting really weird lately. Sigh. LOL You know you don't have to leave a review every chapter. Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, you do! LOL JK   
  
You're welcome. I see you're happy about that. hehe I really didn't like Percy, either. He is a jerk. LOL I'm glad you thought George and Fred were funny. I know, I couldn't make the babies sick.  
  
I guess you're happy with it turned out, huh? LOL I am glad it seemed really, because it was funny and I was afraid it might not seem too real. Poor Ginny. She deserved a girl. No, it's not the end. I got too much left to write. There will be sequels. Yay! hehe It's ok. We all obese over something.  
  
I was afraid the Dumbledore part would seem stupid, but glad you liked it. You're too sweet. In the book it says he had auburn hair. That's a type of red. Yeah, Narcissa was a meanie, but she loves her grandbabies.  
  
Someone will die in the end. Why does everyone want Harry dead? What did he do to everyone? LOL You will see them in the new house soon.  
  
No, it's not long enough. LOL I'm just kidding. I'm surprised you wrote so much. I'm glad you love the fic. You're one of my favorite reviewers. Awe, you're welcome. I love you, too! hehe Thanks for leaving such a nice review.

Hillary, That's ok. You shouldn't call people names you don't know, though. It's rude, but I forgive you, because you saw the light of your ways and I think if people ask for forgiveness they should be forgiven. I'm glad you like how this is turning out. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you changed your opinion of me and my story. =)

She-Who-Must-Not-Be, Calm down! LOL Don't worry. I will be writing lots more. You'll have to read on to find out its Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny. Thank you for leaving such a nice review. I love it when people get my story and enjoy it.

ginny and harry rule, Thank you. I'm glad you think this is the best chapter I've done and yes is it the last. LOL Jk! There's way more to come. Thanks for telling your friends. Bye bye.  
  


P.S. That's cool you've been following my story. Thank you for saying that. I love it when people enjoy my stories. Especially this one, because it had a message behind it. This one still has a lot more to go.

Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm glad you thought this chapter was cute. You're evil! LOL You'll see the stuff that happens soon.

Jubilee Black, I'm glad you think the twins are cute. Thanks for leaving a review.  


Monika, Awe, thank you. I'm glad you're happy I named one of the baby's after you. =) You deserved it. You're one of my best reviews. Yes, the babies were both too cute. They'll get away with murder. LOL *That's it, Snape. I had enough from you. Now, you're going to marry Monika. Ginny's daughter, not the reviewer! LOL*

Awe, wow. I can't believe you liked the chapter that much. It makes me feel really honored that you enjoyed my work that much. *Snape behave or I'll give you and Monika twins! LOL*

It's weird you mention that. This chapter deals with it kind of. Of course the twins don't do anything too bad because they can't walk or talk. So, the real terror awaits them! LOL

I loved your list. I've checked the ones I've got so far and made other little side notes. LOL

"~Waking up in the middle of the night" Check

"~Teething" Keep in mind hehe

"~Proficiency in managing resources fairly unless you want them to hear, "He got more than me!" for the rest of their lives" Check

"~"An object in motion tends to stay in motion" is a law written by a parent with toddlers." Keeping in mind

"~A child's thank-you letter takes 25 times as long to formulate as a Christmas/birthday wish list." LOL Keeping inm ind

"~Getting a child's room clean takes a long, long, time" LOL How true! My cousin who is five years younger then me, was such a little pig when she was younger. I would baby sit for her and help clean her room and it would take hours!! Ahhh! The horror of the memories!!  =(

"~The people that 'know' best how one should be raising one's kids are never free to baby-sit. *nods over to Narcissa*" LOL Another true one I'll keep in mind, but we always got Molly and Uncle Sevvy! *Smiles at Snape as he runs away* LOL

"~Changing diapers" CHECK! You'll see!!! LOL     

Ok, here is where we got cut off! LOL Yucky. That sucks they wouldn't let you post your whole review. Girl, you are ccccccrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy if you thought the first part of your review was short! LOL 

"~Changing Diapers" Hmmm... LOL

Here is where we again got cut off. LOL It wasn't your day, sweetie. =(  LOL So, true. I did get more review. I got four reviews from you for a single chapter. Me thinks you like it. hehe

"~Changing Diapers" Somebody like changing diapers! LOL   

Again, we get cut off. Poor, Monika. I fet bad for you. By the way, I know your name so you should know mine is

Building suspense! LOL

Elaine!! hehe

I feel bad FF.net was miss treating you. Poor girl

"~Sharing" Check

"~Feeding" Cheek

"~And getting them to sleep at night (Maybe you can have them fly on broom? lol, I can just see Draco, a baby in each arm, flying around, trying to get two crying babies to sleep)" Check and lover your suggestion. I will have to use it soon.

Yes, you're right they're having a lot of trouble. LOL I'm glad you think my story is fun. You're welcome. I thought of the name Christopher. That's weird. Hey! Maybe I have brooms. *Gets on broom and tries to fly. Falls like Neville in SS* I'm ok.. lol 

P.S. Awe. Yay! I am soooooooo honored. Thank you for letting me be your 100 review. That is too cool.

P.S.S. I don't blame you for being peeved at ff.net. They really put you through the ring. hehe Flamers are just ignorant. They're "touched in the head". I know the flamers are really Cho! LOl That hoocie is just playa hatin' cause I go the skillz!  LOL *Awe, Snape is sticking up for me. You're still marrying Monika (the baby one)! LOL*  Hmmm... those characters are loose now! LOL

Dobby: Big socks! Bigggggggg socks! LOL

Buckbeak: Bow to me! LOL

Aragorn: I am a LOTR guy you don't know. Muhhahahaha! LOL

Fang: Woof! Woof!

Whomping Willow: Do you like it rough?! LOL

*Hide behind Snape. Save me! Save me!* LOL

Hmmm... So that is Snape's opinion. *Tells him: Not bad. I MAY let you talk some more! LOL If you behave, I will not slash you. Just give you to Draco's daughter. LOL Winking at me? At muddy bloody me? LOL I knew you liked a women in power! LOL Just too bad tall, dark, and greasy makes me queasy. hehe Kisses his nose. LOL You better be nice to reviewer Monika! Or one word: Dobby! LOL* 

P.S.S.S. We are bilingual. hehe. Awe, thank you. I really enjoyed reading your review. It was so touching and long. hehe It almost like writing a fic! LOL JK Love ya!  I won't stop writing for a while. hehe And SSS sssssssssssss SSSSS ssss which means Monika rocks! She is my number one reviewer. She is sooooooo cool I named one of the babies after her. She ain't a playa hatin' hooice like Cho! hehe 

* Dobby: Big review! Biiiigggggggg review! LOL *

Thalia, Great! Someone who says Hello? That is always a sigh of friendliness. Not. Wow, too bad you're not trying to be bitchy, because you sure are doing a good job of it. Not to be mean, but you're making me sick. 

I do know a lot about sexual abuse and rape. One of my friends was raped and I was molested. So, don't tell me what I do and don't know! You're not me. You don't have the memories I have or the nightmares I have! So, don't act like you do. I know everyone goes through something different with rape and sexual abuse, but I don't think you know anything about it and I think you are insensitive. Second of all, I think you need to learn to um... What the word? Oh, yes, read. The rape was not a plot twisit. It's a fictional story about someone who gets rape and learns to deal with. I did it to deal with being molested and to teach people to cope. Too bad a ignorant person like you is too stupid to get my point.

By the way, because you don't know a lot of things, there is a thing called being civil. It's not being mean or nice. It's just stating your opinion like a normal person. Oh, well, too bad that level of thinking is too high for you.

 It's funny you bring up my other reviews. Don't be a flamer, because I have some fans. I didn't do this for the fans. I did it to teach people. It's also funny you bring up betas, because your review sure needs one. In closing, take a look in the mirror before you comment on others. Also, people who live in glass houses should not be throwing stones. 

Hmmm? Reality check? I got one for you. Don't be jealous and flame people because they get nice reviews, don't tell people to get betas when you can't even write a review, DON'T tell me or anyone else what did or did not happen to them, and take a class to get less ghetto. Now, that's the reality. Now, be gone! Please don't review here anymore.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Ginny, the twins, Draco and Harry had moved into the new estate. It was really big. Christopher and Monika were very beautiful, but they weren't letting their mommy, whose room they slept in, get any sleep. It seemed as if they favorite game was who can scream louder which they played for hours straight. 

Ginny laid in her bed eyes wide open as Christopher and Monika wailed. She got up and walked over to them. "Why can't you two be quiet? Don't you ever sleep?" she asked hysterically. 

They just cried louder in response. The door opened and Ginny turned around. Draco came in and said, "Still crying, huh?"

"Yes!" Ginny said and started to cry herself.

Draco hugged her tightly. "Relax, Ginny. It'll be alright," Draco said.

"They just won't stop crying. I haven't slept in three days. Either I'm changing them, or feeding them, or they're just crying!" Ginny said feeling on edge.

"Look, why don't you go lay in my room? You'll barely hear the crying," Draco said looking at her.

"What about the babies?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take care of them," Draco said picking up Monika.

"I don't know," Ginny said unsurely.

"Look, she's not crying anymore," Draco said looking at her.

"Beginner's luck. Let's see you get Chris to stop," Ginny said knowing Chris was the whiner of the two.

Draco put Monika back in her crib and took Chris out of his. Slowly, he rocked him as he kept crying. A few minutes later, he stopped.

"You're really good with him," Ginny said. 

"You are, too. I just think they wanted their daddy," Draco said and smiled.

"Do you want to spend the night with me here? So, if they want you again you could…" Ginny said smiling at him.

"I don't know. Maybe you should sleep in my room. It's quieter in there," he said.

Ginny looked down and said, "They're sleeping. Aren't they so darling when they're not screaming bloody murder?"

Draco laughed and said, "They sure are."

Ginny went into her bed and said, "Spend the night here. I think the babies just wanted their daddy to hold them."

"Yeah, they know how wonderful I am." Draco teased and laid next to Ginny. She pulled up the covers and cuddled to him. He held her tightly. 

"That aerobics class you're taking is paying off," he said as he held her. Her stomach was much leaner. Almost the size it was before the twins. Her breasts were bigger, though because they were filled with milk to feed the twins.

"Thanks. A week more and I'm back to normal size," Ginny said resting her head on his shoulder. 

"You don't have to go anymore. I think you're perfect now. I think you were perfect before. I love you. No matter what size you are," Draco said.

"You do?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, I love you because of who you are. No matter what size you are I think you're beautiful. It doesn't hurt that you are gorgeous, though." Draco said and kissed her cheek. 

Ginny stroked his cheek and said, "Remember that morning before our babies were born and I told you I was in love with you?"

"Yes," Draco said softly trying not to cry. He wished it had been real. He wished that she had truly loved him more, but he was not the love of her life.

"What made you think I didn't mean it?" Ginny asked and tucked a piece of his long hair behind his left ear.

Draco shivered at her touch. It was cold and soft. Like silk. "I just knew you loved Harry more. You and him were meant to be. I loved you, so I let you be with the person you loved," he said.

Ginny kissed his lips softly. Draco refused to kiss back. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"You treat me so good. I feel wonder around you. Honestly, sometimes, I wonder if I really do love Harry more," Ginny said.

"You cut that out," Draco said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't think Harry would be too happy if he heard this," Draco said.

"Why do you care what he thinks? You used to hate him," Ginny said.

"I care because he loves you and you love him, and he's a part of my children's lives," Draco said honestly.

"I love you. You're my bestfriend," Ginny said resting her head on his chest and feeling asleep.

"I love you, too. You're the love of my life," Draco whispered softly so she couldn't hear him before he feel asleep himself holding her.

Early in the morning Draco was woken up by a loud screaming noise. He pulled away from Ginny and up. He turned on the lights and saw Christopher crying. Gently, he picked up his son and said, "Shhh. You'll wake up mommy and your sisters."

Christopher just wailed louder and looked at his mother. Draco cheeked his diaper and said, "You're not dirty. Well are you hungry?"

Christopher stopped crying as if to say yes. Holding his son tightly, Draco woke up Ginny. "What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's six am. Chris is hungry. Feed him. You have breasts, I don't," he said sitting in the bed.

Ginny looked at him crossly and said, "You know there are bottle with breast milk in them in the 'fridge."

"Sorry," Draco said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Ginny said and unbutton her top. Draco turned his back to her and she said, "Since when are you shy?"

"I just thought you wanted some um… privacy." Draco said.

Ginny cradled Chris in her left arm and touch Draco with her right arm and said, "You can watch if you want. It's just our baby eating."

Draco turned around and watched as his son feed from his mother. Ginny cradled the baby in her arms. "Does that hurt?" Draco asked looking at them.

"No, it tickles." Ginny said.

Christopher pulled away and Ginny said, "Somebody's full."

"Do you want me to put him back in his crib?" Draco asked.

"No, I have to burp him first," Ginny said rubbing his back and patting it. Chris let out a burp and Ginny handed him to his father. 

"You can put him back now. He'll probably sleep for a little while longer," Ginny said.

Draco put his son back in his crib and Monika woke up. She started to cry. He picked her up and sat with her in bed. Ginny took her and she stopped crying. "Just wanted momma to hold you, huh?" she asked.

The baby looked up at her as if to say yes momma. "Who's the most beautiful girl in the world?" Ginny said looking at her daughter.

"She is," Draco said and rubbed her tummy. 

Monika cooed and gurgled loving the attention. Ginny kissed her head and said, "Wanna sleep with momma and dada tonight?"

Monika gave a little yawn. "Are you sure we should let her sleep with us?" Draco said.

"Yes, I've slept with them before. Actually, I sleep better when they're close to me." Ginny said.

"Why don't I get Chris and we'll have a little slumber party?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yes, get him." Ginny said holding Monika tightly.

Draco took his sleeping son out of his crib and went in bed with him. "He's so cute when he's asleep," Ginny said.

"Yeah, he's defiantly the whiner of the family," Draco said.

Ginny looked down and said, "Oh, look. Monika is sleeping, too."

Draco yawned and kissed her forhead. "Good night, Ginny," he said before falling asleep. 

"Good night," Ginny said and kissed her forehead before falling asleep herself.

Three hours later, Ginny woke up. She looked around and saw the most precious sight in the world. Draco was asleep with the Chris and Monika cuddling to him. Ginny gave each of them a soft kiss on the head before getting up. She went into the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later, Draco was a woken by the crying of the twins. He picked them up and checked their diapers. They were cleaned. He got up and carried them to the kitchen. He put them in their high chairs and got out bottle from the refrigerator. Draco was tempted to use his wand, but he knew he would get in trouble. So he boiled so water to heat the bottles in. 

Fives minutes later, Harry came down. "What's all the noise about?" he asked seeing the twins both red and crying.

"They're hungry. Ginny's probably getting cleaned up. So, I'm heating up their bottles," Draco said.

"How long have they been in the boiling water?" Harry asked. 

"About five minutes," Draco said.

"Well, we better keep them in there long. Like maybe five more minutes. No one likes a cold breakfast," Harry said.

The two of them waited five more minutes as the babies wailed their little lungs outs, before taking out the bottles.

"Wow, it sure is hot." Draco said holding a bottle.

"Yeah, think it's warm enough for the babies?" Harry asked.

"I reckon so," Draco said.

Ginny walked in and said, "Why are my babies crying?"

"Oh, they're hungry," Draco said.

"Why didn't you feed them?!" Ginny asked her maternal instincts setting in. 

"We were waiting for the milk to get warm," Harry said.

"How long did you wait?" Ginny asked calming a little.

"Ten minutes," Draco said simply. 

"You boiled the bottles for ten minutes?" Ginny asked temper flaring again.

"Yeah. We didn't wait long enough did we?" Harry asked.

"You two _geniuses _nearly scolded my two babies' tongues!" Ginny screamed.

"We didn't mean to," Draco said honestly. 

"Oh just be quiet," Ginny said picking up both of her babies. She went into the living room and nursed them.

"We really missed up, huh?" Harry said.

"You can say that again," Draco said.

A few minutes later, Ginny came in holding the twins and said, "They're both feed and burped. They'll need a change of diapers soon. Can you tow handle that? Or should I skip my aerobics class this morning?"

"No, no. You go. Everything will be fine here," Draco said taking Monika. The truth of it was, he knew he didn't know as much about babies as Ginny did, but he didn't want her to miss her class. It was the only break she got from the babies all day. 

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked unsurely holding Chris.

"Yes. Now, go," Draco said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Harry said taking Chris from her.

"Alright, if you're sure." Ginny said and grabbed her purse before walking out of the door and leaving Harry and Draco alone with the babies.

Harry checked to see if Ginny was gone before saying, "Why did you say that for? You know bloody well we don't know how to take care of them."

"Well, first of all, Ginny needed a break. All she does is watch them. Second of all, don't curse in front of my kids. Don't listen to Harry. Potter's just a potty mouth," he said to the babies.

Harry laughed and said, "Ok, ok. You've made you're point, but do you know how to change a diaper? I don't."

"Well, no, but it can't be that hard, can it?" Draco asked. Harry give him a cynical look.

"See, this how you learn things. By doing them. Trial and error," Draco said.

"All I know is we better do it right, or Ginny will kill us when she gets home," Harry said.

"Very true," Draco said walking into the living room. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked following him.

"Just here," Draco said putting Monika in the enchanted playpen. It was just like a muggle playpen in looks, but it rocked, levitated, and played music when the babies inside cried. 

Harry put Chris in the playpen next to his sister and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to leave them here while I eat," Draco said.

"Who's going to watch them?" Harry asked.

"You," Draco said.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Because it was my idea. Look, I make my breakfast and eat while you watch them. Then, I'll make your breakfast and you eat while I watch them," Draco said shrewdly.  

"Fine," Harry said sitting on the couch. 

"Thanks," Draco said and went into the kitchen.

Harry looked at the two babies. They were both sitting up and having what seemed to Harry a staring contest. He laughed and said, "Having a staring contest, eh?"

Both babies looked at Harry. He smiled at them. Which seemed to hold their attention for two seconds before they went back to looking at each other. Harry wondered what it was like. To be so close to another human being. To have a sibling. Sometimes, he wished he had a brother or sister. "You two don't know how lucky you are to have each other," Harry said.

It was if Monika understood what she said and put her tiny hand through one of the holes. She cooed and opened and closed her hand. The motion she made when she wanted to hold something. Harry kneeled down in front of them and said, "What do you want, Mon?"

Monika gave a few whimpers and tried to grab for his hand. Harry put his hand within her reach and she wrapped her tiny little chubby hand around one of his long fingers. Harry leaned down and kissed her hand. "Wanted to hold hands, huh?" he asked smiled.

She just gave a little sigh and blinked. Chris pushed his hand through one of the holes and made the grabbing motion. Harry put his other hand in front of Chris and Chris wrapped his tiny thing hands and fingers around Harry's long fingers. It was if the two understood him and said were saying you can be our brother. 

Harry smiled at them and said, "I love you both," and give both of their little hands a kiss. They both gave him wide smiles.

Draco came out and said, "You can eat now."

"No, it's ok. I'd rather stay here," Harry said. 

"Want me to bring in your breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Sure that'd be nice," Harry said.

Draco came in with a plate of scrambled eggs and two slices of toast. He placed the food on a small table. Harry saw it and said, "Thanks."

"Welcome," Draco said and sat on the couch.

"Sorry you two, but I have to eat my breakfast," Harry said as he kissed their hands again and pulled away. They both looked at him sadly. 

"You're good with them. They like you," Draco said looking at the sad twins.

"Yeah they're sweet," Harry and said and took a bite ok his breakfast, "Hey! Good eggs."

"Thanks," Draco said getting up and taking out two teddy bears. One was a golden color with red robes and a lion on it. Gryfindor was written on the back of its robe. The other was black with a green robe and a snake on it. It had Slytherin written on it's back.

"Where did you get those from?" Harry asked ask as Draco stood by the playpen.

"Oh, Dumbledore give them to us as gifts for the babies," he said holding the stuffed bears above the babies. Monika liked the black one and tried to grab it. 

"No, no. Honey, this is a boy's bear." Draco said pulling the black one out of her reach. Monika started to whimper. Wanting to touch the black one.

Harry looked over at them and said, "I think she wants to play with the black one."

"She can't," Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. 

"It's a boy's bear," Draco said.

"So?" Harry said.

"Girls shouldn't play with boys toys," Draco said as if it were some known law of the universe or something.

Monika just cried louder and Harry said, "Maybe you can just let her play with it for a little while."

"No, here Monika. You play with the Gryffindor bear," he said handing her the golden one and Chris the black one.

All was quiet for a moment and Draco said, "See, that was a girl toy and she liked it better." 

The twins looked at each other. Chris gave the black one to his sister and snatched the golden one. Monika gurgled as if to say thank you. 

"Isn't weird how they act?" Harry asked watching them play together. 

"Yeah, they're really smart," Draco said smiling.

Just then, Chris started crying. Draco picked him up and said, "What's wrong?" Draco looked inside his son's diaper. "Somebody's wet," he said.

"It isn't me. I swear I don't that anymore," Harry teased. 

"One of us have to change him," Drac said.

"You do it. I'll assitast," Harry said. 

"Assitast means you'll do nothing," Draco said.

"Exactly," Harry said smiling

Draco placed Christopher on the couch and said to Harry, "You get a diaper."

"Alright," Harry said and got up.

Draco took off his jumper and undid his diaper. He pulled down the front of the diaper and Chris peed all over his face.

"Uck!" Draco said once his son stopped.

"What happened?" Harry asked handing him a fresh diaper.

"Chris piddled on me," Draco said.

Harry laughed as Draco wiped his son and powered him. Draco put the new diaper on him and said, "Good as now. Just don't piddle on daddy anymore."

"I'll watch him while you clean up," Harry said holding the baby.

"Thanks," Draco said and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Monika looked at Harry holding her brother and whined. She was jealous of all the attention her brother was getting. "Want me to hold you, too sweetheart?" Harry asked Monika.

She cooed and stretched out her arms. "Alright then," Harry said and picked her up. He cradled Monika in his left arm and Christopher in his right.

Draco came out and said, "You're really good with them."

"I know," Harry said in mock boastfulness. 

"C'mere you," he said picking up his son. Monika was sleeping in Harry's arm. He cradled her with both arms and said, "She is so beautiful."

"I know she looks just like her mom," Draco said.

An hour later, Ginny come home sweaty from her class. "Hello!" she said closing the door. There was no response and she panicked. She ran into the living room and saw the one the cutest things she had ever seen in her whole life. Draco and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch holding the babies. Ginny giggled and said, "Guess I missed nap time."


	16. 

Hey everyone. This chapter is kind of short. I wanted to write a longer one, but I couldn't focus on the story. Shanm got my email and sent me a lot of uncalled for emails. They were very sick. All I will say is the jist of the many emails was that I was faking being molested for attention and if I'm not I deserved it. It brought back a lot of horrible memories and made me have trouble sleeping and focusing.  

cheo, Thanks for your sympathy towards me. I just wonder one thing, though. Why did you keep reading my story if it's not your cup of teas as you put it? It doesn't really make any sense. I think you should read the entire story before commenting on it, though. I mean I can't just put what she feels. When you're abused you really don't know how you feel until the feelings sink in and resurface. It's nice to hear someone else's opinion. Thanks for your comments and stuff. Thanks for leaving a review.

chila, Um, thanks. Why does it need an epilogue? I'm not done yet. Thanks for your review.

lam , That's cool you like my story, but it's not the end, yet so you don't know if it's going to be a happy ending or not. Thanks for leaving a review.

Claire, I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I got a lot of flamers, and they make me so mad. It's like if you don't like it, don't review. Thanks for the information. I wasn't sure how long they should be. Thanks for leaving such a nice review. 

Writing*-*Wonder, Hi. Wow, that's so nice of you to say about my story. Thanks for your comment I really wasn't sure how long a baby is Thanks for sticking up for my story and me. I'm glad you liked my story and I will write more soon. Thanks for your review.

Eve, It's great you think rape is funny. Please don't review anymore. 

Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I know this chapter was cute. Your suggestion is nice and I might use it, but I'm not sure yet. I think you could fall in love with someone who raped you, if they've turned their lives around. You might have to what? Thanks for leaving a review.

Andrea, Yeah, it was really cute with the babies. I'm glad you liked this chapter. LOL That's so true. Draco wouldn't live in anything but the best. They were in a playpen. It's like a crib, but it folds up when you're done and it has netting instead of bars.

I know Harry really bugs me a lot, too in the books, but it seems like everyone else loves him. I always feel bad for Ron. The only thing that bugs me is he says he doesn't like fame, but he always wants all the attention. Like in GOF when he wanted to be the winner, even though he was too young to enter. Thanks for your review I enjoyed reading it.

sweetie, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's good to see someone who actually likes it. Thanks for the review. 

kneh13, Don't worry. There's more to the story. Lots more. I will update again. I think after I'm done there will be a sequel. About Monika and Christopher in theirs years at Hogwarts. Thanks for reviewing.

Jubilee Black, I'm glad you thought it was cute. Thanks for the review.

shanm, It's sad a little girl like you can be such a well I would say the word but I try to avoid profanity. How do I know you're a little girl? I know because I always love to read the stories and profiles of people who flame me. I wonder how young someone has to be to have their age put against them as you claim it would be if you revealed it? You say my story is pathetic? I read some of yours, and well all I have to say is thank you. They made me laugh so hard. Too bad they weren't humor. With your lack of writing and grammar skills you'd be great at humor stories. I also think it's a shame you think I am lying about what happened to me. It's a shame you can't get my message.  
  
Grow up little girl. Learn to respect people, because if you don't you will not get anywhere in life. By the way you act, I assume you will probably be working at a local Burger King when you grow up. I think you are very "special" little girl. Maybe you should talk to someone. You said your father died. That's sad, but did your mom die too? Because it seems like no one taught you any manners. You with your horrible stories have no right to judge anyone else. I feel bad for you. It's a shame you are so ignorant. You will be in my prayers. I pray that you will learn compassion, kindness, and manners.  
  
As to your second response, just when I thought you couldn't get any more obnoxious, surprise! You do! You say I talk about being molested too much. People ask me why I wrote this, what inspired me, what was the message. So, I tell them. Yet, I tell them one little fact about my life and you make me out to be some attention whore, which you would know about because you are. It's funny you say I talk to much about my life, which you know almost nothing about, yet you leave a million page review only about your life. No one asked about your life, and no one cares.  
  
I'm glad you're so insensitive that make fun of people who were molested. You are a sick person! After who you act like I made up being molested I highly doubt you didn't make up your life story. You know what? You say your mom is sooooooo poor. She doesn't have a job. Ok, she can't make her bills, but you have a computer? I know some people who have jobs and can't afford computers. If you bought it before you got poor, wouldn't you sell it for money? So, maybe you should get your facts straight before you go around leaving reviews about your "life" which almost no one care about. You complain about my spelling, which is good. You need the beta.  
  
Your point was for me to stop complaining, which I've never done, about my life so you can complain about the little made up you have? Yeah, there are tons of poor people with comps. The other day I saw I a hobo checking his email. You're a very sick person. You have no writing talents and need to learn some grammar. Please don't leave any reviews anymore. Also seek help. You know, you don't always have to the center or of attention and it's horrible you think I'm trying to get attention for being molested. Next to you live a review, it's to comment on the story not try to get attention for your little ego.

I wasn't sure if I should have post this or not, but I think I have to. Please stop emailing me. I mean 30 emails in one day. If I could, or knew how to, block your email I would. There were very messed up. Please leave me alone. You stated your opinion, sneakily got my addy, and spamed me. Now, I stated mine. Please leave me alone.

Monika, I felt bad for you yesterday. So many reviews! LOL Yes, Cho hexed you! hehe Dr. Evil is funny. LOL I'm glad you like this chapter. I had so many little firebugs. Monika is the little Slytherin. Christopher is a boy. He's dumb. LOL He didn't care either way. I'm glad you liked the teddy bear part and liked the chapter. I was so depressed by the flamers.

P.S. shanm has been harassing me. So, I've blocked her from reviewing me, because she imed me. Being super nice and saying she got my s/n from a friend and asked for my addy. Then, she sent me a lot of hate mail which pretty much said some nasty things which I prefer not to talk about =(

P.S.S. Thank you for saying that. I love ya!  =) Your reviews always make me so happy. I'm glad you didn't send the basilisk. I think it would have just thrown them up! LOL *Sicks Snape at them!* LOL  Thank you for sticking up for me. It made me feel nice, especially after shanm made me feel so depressed.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 16

It was a warm day in August. The sun was shining and the sky was a deep shade of blue. Ginny was sitting outside in the huge backyard of the estate holding her babies as they watched Harry and Draco flying on their brooms. The backyard of the estate was huge. It was almost big enough to be a regulation Qudditch field.

Ginny held her babies tightly and said, "Look at your daddies practicing Qudditch." Monika and Christopher watched contently. Their little eyes darted back and forth from Harry to Draco. 

Harry was zooming through the air showboating. Taking huge dives and going back up right before he crashed into the ground. Draco was going through the sky in a zig zag pattern. 

A few minutes later, Draco landed in front of Ginny and the twins. She smiled at him and said, "They're enjoying watching their two daddies fly."

Draco smiled and said, "Can I take them on a ride with me?"

"I don't know," Ginny said nervously.

"Please, Ginny. They'll love it," Draco said taking Monika from her.

"Alright, but be careful and one at a time," Ginny said holding Chris tightly to her.

Harry landed before here and said, "I'll take Chris."

"Be careful," Ginny said handing Christopher to Harry.

"Aren't I always careful?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and all of the times he had fallen off of his broom had flashed through her mind. "Not all of the time," she said.

"I never fall off of my broom!" Harry said.

Both Ginny and Draco looked at him skeptically. "Never on purpose. Someone," he said looking at Draco, "either pushes me off, or hexes me, or the balls. I'm safe now. I swear."

"Ok, Harry, but please do be careful," Ginny said looking at Christopher whom he was holding.

"I will be!" Harry said mounting his broom and nearly dropping Christopher.

Before Ginny could stop him, both him and Christopher were up in the air. Draco grabbed his broom and kicked off from the ground. They were both zooming through the sky. Going in loop de loops and zig zaps. The babies clapped and made gooing noises as the rode with Harry and Draco.

As she watched them, a smile came to her face. She still felt a bit nervous about them flying with Harry and Draco, but the sight of it was too cute for words. Draco noticed how Ginny was enjoying the sight and landed down softly in front of her.

"You're done already?" Ginny asked surprised he had come down so early. Harry was still riding with Christopher in his arms.

"No, I just thought you might like to join us on this little family ride," Draco said smiling at her.

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "I don't know. I don't think there's enough room on your broom for me."

Draco smirked at her and said, "Look at you, Ginny. You're in wonderful shape. You're even smaller than you were before. I never would have thought that would have been possible."

"You're just flattering me to get me on your broom," Ginny said blushing. Every time Draco would give her a complement she felt funny inside. Like there were butterflies in her stomach or something.

"Nope, you do look wonderful. Come on, ride with me and Monika," Draco said and kissed her cheek.

Harry looked at them as he held Chris and rode his broom. He could see Ginny and Draco talking. He just saw Draco kiss her. Harry tried not to let it bother him, but it did. He knew they should be friends, but he didn't want them to be. Was it so horrible to want Ginny all to himself?

"Come on, get on." Draco prodded Ginny. She giggled and got onto his broom. 

"Hold on to my waist," he said.

"Alright," she said and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He kicked off the ground and they went up. Ginny wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"A little," Ginny said honestly. 

"Don't worry. You're safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to you or the babies," Draco said to her.

Ginny smiled and said, "I know."

Harry had heard what Draco had said to Ginny and a scowl came to his face. Why couldn't it be just him and Ginny? Why did Draco have to be the father of the twins?"

For hours they flew around like that all over the huge backyard, until Christopher and Monika got tired. Both Harry and Draco landed on the soft ground. Ginny took the two babies and took them inside to set them down for a nap.

Draco went into the house and sat down in the living room. Harry followed him and sat next to him. "That was fun wasn't?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said sounding distant.

"Something wrong? You sound funny. Like you're upset or something," Draco said sounding worried about Harry.

"Yes there is something wrong," Harry said firmly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm pissed off," Harry said bluntly.   

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because of you!" Harry said angrily.

"What the bloody hell have I done to you?" Draco asked Harry confused as to why he had said that.

"I know you like Ginny, but it's ridiculous the way you throw yourself at her!" Harry said.

"I don't throw myself at her!" Draco replied his voice raising.

"Oh, yeah? What about today? Asking her to ride on your broom with her. You probably just want to have sex with her again," Harry said.

"Just shut up, Harry! You don't anything about what happened between me and her. So don't pretend like you," Draco said glaring at him.

"I may not know exactly what happened when you raped her, but I know you want to have sex with her again. I see the way you throw yourself at her," Harry said.

"I'm not throwing myself at her. Besides, if I wanted to have her, I could have had her already," Draco said icily.

"You're lying!" Harry said nervously.

"Am I?" Draco said even icier.

"Yes, you are," Harry accused.

"Do you want to know a little secret Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Tell me."

"On the morning before the twins were born, Ginny told me she loved me. That she loved me more than you and that I was the love of her life," Draco said.

"Oh, really? Then, why aren't you with her?" Harry asked.

"Because I told her to get with you. I knew you were best for her and that she loved you more. Are you happy? I knew she loved you. I loved her so I told her to get back you! I let her go because I loved her!" Draco said.

"It's not true," Harry said.

"Oh, but it is," Draco drawled.

"You're a liar. You're lying to me. That never happened," Harry said hysterically. 

Ginny came into the living room and Draco said, "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Ginny?"

"Ask me what?" Ginny said confused.

She sat down on the couch and Harry said, "It is true on the morning before the twins were born you told Draco you loved him more than me and that he was the love of your life?"

Ginny looked down and said, "Yes, Harry, it is true."

Harry glared at her and said, "Is it also true that you didn't want to get with me? That Malfoy told you to?"

"It's true Harry, but"

Harry interrupted Ginny and got up. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

Ginny got up and said, "Harry, no. Don't leave. Where will you go?"

"You know what? I really don't know where I'll go, but anywhere is better than here," Harry said.

"Please don't go!" Ginny begged going over to him.

"Stay away from me, you whore! I bet he didn't even rape you. You just made it made it up you slut!" Harry said.

Ginny started crying and said, "Why did you say that, Harry?"

"Because it's the truth! You're just a dumb whore!" Harry yelled.

Draco got up and said sternly, "Apologize to her."

"I won't apologize for saying the truth," Harry said.

Rage over took Draco and he punched Harry straight in the mouth. Harry blacked out and fell to the ground. Draco turned around and looked at Ginny. She was still crying over what Harry had said.

Draco hugged her said, "Calm down. It'll be all right. Don't cry over him. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Ginny hugged him back and said, "I love you, Draco. I do. I forgive you for raping me, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too Ginny." Draco said and kissed her forehead tender,

Ginny took off her engagement ring and threw it to the floor. "I'm so tired. Carry me to my bedroom?" she asked.

"Anything for you," Draco said and picked her. He carried her to her bedroom and put her in the bed.

"Spend the night with with me?" she asked shyly. 

Draco just smiled at her and got into bed with her. Ginny cuddled to him. He held her tightly as she drifted off into sleep. "I love you," he whispered before falling asleep.


	17. 

Hey everyone. I think it's so cool I got over 100 reviews. That's never happened to me before. I don't know whether to be flattered or not, though because most of them are flames. To those who let nice and/or constructive reviews thank you. To those who left flames, sorry you wasted your time and made yourself look ignorant. Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short and sets up what happens next chapter. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about

T'Maia, I didn't write this story for shock value. That's sick. Please don't review anymore. 

Andrea , LOL I think you liked it the most because Harry got punched. Yeah, Harry has issues. All child stars do! LOL I have to finish reading book five. Why would you run? Unless he was on a broom, you wouldn't have a problem. LOL

I really don't mind flamers, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I hate it when they flame me and not my story. They have no right to judge me. They act like I made up I was molested. That is sick. Then, people start emailing me. I think that is too much to take over a story. It's like get a life and stop harassing people. Anyway, thanks for your review and your advice.

P.S. Thanks. Yeah, that is my favorite pair. 

Writing*-*Wonder , Yes, Harry was a jerk in that chapter. Thanks for sticking up for me. I usually don't let flamers bug me, but she was emailing me and just being mean. It's like don't judge me or hate me over a story. I'm glad you like my story and want to read more. Thanks for reviewing and saying all of those nice things about me. =) It made me feel good. Sometimes, I just feel like people hate me over a story and it upsets me.

Monika, Yes, I was mean to her in this chapter. Harry was a jerk again. He has jealous problems. Nope, you're right. Draco loves her to death. You never know, they may they may not. I will, you know me.

P.S. Don't apologize for her. It's not your fault. She kept emailing me, but I'm just deleting them now. LOL I think they just smell bad because their Cho, and you know why Cho smells bad. =(  haha That's a very good name for them. From now on flamers are J.C.C. s hehe She's just mad I like Ginny and not her. No one really likes Cho, though.

Dawn, Thanks for the flame. I know you didn't want me to reply, but I had to. You say I am angry, but I am not. Why can't Ginny forgive him? You need to learn forgiveness. Please don't review here anymore.

Lady Draven, I know my story is weird. It's not like any of the other stories of ff.net. I guess it's because I've gone through something must people do, but I'm glad because no one deserves to be abused. I'm going to finish. That's cool you're hooked on my story. Thanks for your review.

GrednForge , LOL Glad you liked that line. You know Draco, he just wanted his son following in his foot steps, not his daughter. Harry does need to get a life. I don't like him much myself. I like Ginny/Draco, too, but I still may make it Harry/Ginny.

jo, I'm glad you thought it was great. It's not the end. Harry can be a jerk sometimes.

Thanks for sharing your opinion. 

Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Yes, Harry is kind of OOC. Well, what do you think Harry would do? I don't really know, because I don't like Harry and I think he always wants to be the center of attention. I'd really like to know your opinion. Thanks for reviewing.    

allie, LOL. Another HH. Harry Hater. hehe. Stop playa hatin'! LOL JK Yes, Harry was a jerk. Well, I guess you could say that about Draco, but people can change fast. He say the way his life was and really wanted to change it because it disgusted him. She had a different diease. So, that's why she got better. Christmas miracle! hehe She wanted them to have his last name.

Jubilee Black, Ok, Malfoy can rot in Hell, but you're being a meanie to Ginny. It's weird. Everyone here either LOVES harry or HATES him. It's funny. I will keep posting. Thanks for your review.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 16

Draco held Ginny tightly while they slept. Her arms were around him and her head was on his chest against his heart. Ginny could hear it beating. The sound of his heart beating was reassuring. Her eyes fluttered up.

Ginny didn't know what came over to her, but she had the great urge to kiss Draco. She stretched her neck up and gently kissed his lips while he slept. Her hand gently stroked his hair.

The kiss had woken Draco up. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "Why did you kiss me, Ginny?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it," Ginny lied.

"Oh," Draco said somberly.

"Ok, I did do it for a reason," Ginny said getting up and looking at her window. It was raining. 

"What was the reason?" Draco asked getting out of bed and walking over to Ginny. She sensed his presence and moved away.

"The reason I kissed you is because I'm in love with you," Ginny said looking away from him. 

"Why are you acting like you just killed someone or something?" Draco asked wondering why she was acting so strangely

"I'm not suppose to be in love with you…" Ginny said looking at the carpeted floor.

"You're not?" Draco asked feeling confused and upset.

"No! You're not supposed to love your rapist!" Ginny screamed hysterically. 

"I thought you forgave me," Draco said weakly. 

"I do forgive you, but I'm not suppose to love you. I'm not supposed to want to be with you. Did you know what I thought of tonight?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't. Tell me," Draco said gently.

"I though of… I thought of… I thought of being intimate with you!" Ginny struggled to say.

"It's only because you love me and I love you, too," Draco said.

"I know, but it's not right. I shouldn't love you. I should want to have sex with you. You don't fall in love with your rapist," Ginny said starting to cry. 

Draco went over to her and held her. "Don't cry, Ginny. Don't cry. You can't control who you love," he said.

"Don't touch me," Ginny said and pulled away, "And yes I can control who I love."

"Ginny, don't act like that. You know I love you and those babies. I would never ever hurt you again. You believe me, don't you?" Draco said.

"I know you love me, and you won't hurt me again or the twins, but I just can't let myself love you. That would just be sick," Ginny said sounding disgusted.

"No, Ginny, it's not. You know I love you and you love me back. I don't know why people love who they love, but your heart chooses someone and you love them. No matter what. You'll always love that person. I'll always you, and you'll always love me," Draco said looking into her eyes.

"No, I won't love you anymore. I won't allow myself to," Ginny said.

"Why not? What's wrong with loving me? I made a mistake. I've turned my life around and am so sorry about it words cannot express how sorry I really am," Draco said.

"It's simple. If I get with you, people will think I liked it when you raped me. That I deserved it, or that I made it up, or that I am a whore. Just like Harry said," Ginny said.

Cautiously, Draco went over to Ginny again. He hugged her and she cried more. "Ginny, you know that's not true. You didn't deserve it. I made a mistake and I love you. Please love me back," Draco pleaded. 

"If I love you, it doesn't mean I'm sick or deserved it?" Ginny asked holding on to him tightly. 

"No, Ginny, it doesn't mean any of those. I was in a bad state of mind when I did what I did to you. You didn't deserve it. Only two good thing came from it," Draco said.

"What two things?" Ginny asked confused.

"Our two babies. Monika and Christopher," Draco said.

Ginny smiled and said, "You're right. I love them both so much. I can't imagine my life without them. Or well you. I was just afraid if we got together, people would think I liked it or deserved it."

"You've had a hard night. Let's lay down ok?" Draco said picking her up. 

She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back and put her on the bed. They cuddled to each other and feel asleep in each other's arms. 

Hours later, Ginny woke up a shifting feeling in the bed. Her eyes fluttered up and she sat up. She saw Draco holding Christopher his left arm while feeding him. 

"You're doing a good job," Ginny said watching them. 

"You know I did this so you wouldn't have to wake up. It doesn't bother you their not nursing, right?"

"Nope, as long as you didn't put the milk in boiling water for an hour," Ginny teased.

"No, it was only in there for two minutes," Draco said feeding his son.

"What about Monika?" Ginny asked.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

Ginny giggled and said, "Do you feed her?"

"I tried, but she wasn't hungry. Just wet. So, I changed her and put her down for a nap," Draco said.

"Very good," Ginny said and kiss his forehead.

She got up and Draco said, 'Where are you going?"

"To check on my little girl," she said walking to the crib. Ginny looked at Monika. Monika was sucking her thumb as she slept in her crib. Ginny tries to pick her up, but Monika made a whimpering noise and waved her hand as if to say, "Mom, leave me alone!"

Ginny could help but laugh. She leaned down and gently kissed her daughter's head. "You're just like mommy. You love your sleep, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Thank God she loves to sleep. Chris loves to whine. We don't need two of them that love to whine," Draco said.

"That's true, but whiner or not, I still love him." Ginny said and watch as Draco burped him.

"Same here, honey, but when he wants to whine all night daddy loves him just a little less." Draco said.

Ginny took the baby from him and laughed. Christopher rested against his mother's chest as she said, "I know what you mean."

"Hey! No fair he gets to lay his head on your breasts!" Draco teased.

"Oh, knock it off," Ginny said. 

There was a tapping at the window. Draco opened it and his owl flew in. Sly threw the note he was carrying in his break to Draco. Draco gave him some water. 

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked looking over.

"My mom. She says she's coming over the 24th," Draco said.

"Isn't today the 24th?" Ginny asked.

"Shit!" Draco said.

"I agree. Tell her she can't come!" Ginny begged rocking Chris in her arms.

"Why don't you want her here?" Draco asked.

"She hates me! Besides, she'll just criticize every thing," Ginny said. 

"I'll make sure she behaves," Draco said.

"Alright then. She can come," Ginny said putting Chris in his crib. 

"I love you. You're the best," Draco said and got up and kissed Ginny. 

Tiredly, Ginny walk out of her room to shower. Harry walked up to her and said, "I'm really sorry. Please take me back."

"Harry, I don't know if I can," Ginny said.

"Please, I'm sorry." Harry said holding her ring.

"You've hurt me twice. I don't know," Ginny said.

"I am sorry. It will never happen again. I want you to be my wife. Having my children someday. What do you say? Will you take me back?" Harry asked.


	18. 

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me forever to finish this story. I just didn't like how it keep coming it. I kept rewriting it. I also wrote two other stories. I was getting new ideas. One I posted and one I didn't, because I think it's horrible. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about.

kneh13, Yes, Harry was a jerk. He doesn't deserve Ginny. You'll see what the answer is soon. Yeah, the whole story is way too big to be just one fic. Thanks for your review.

Se-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I guess I make Harry a jerk because I really don't like him that much. In the books, I can kind of take him or leave him. In the books, I know D/G will never happen. I think it would be cool if H/G happened in the books, but I don't really think that will happen either. Who knows? I'm glad you liked the story. Something like that will happen in the end. Thanks for reviewing.

lavender, Hey. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.         

Jubilee Black, LOL *Writes that you can have Harry* hehe What's wrong with you? Hehe You want to cut people's heads off. Do you want to talk about it? LOL Thanks for reviewing.

Faer, It always amazes me how people how no trust for their fellow human. How they doubt people can't see the air of their ways. People need to learn forgiveness. If not you just wind up being a mean and hateful person. Ginny didn't want the gifts at first, but if you had been paying attention you would have known when she sent them back he would send them back to her.Yes, you like my story, but there are a million things wrong with it, right? 

Catherine, Ok. Thanks for sharing your opinion.            

Luna, Thanks for leaving such a nice review. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I don't know of any good sites about that. I'll try to look for one, though. I'll be sure to email you and read your stories sometime. Thanks for your review.

GrednForge, Hmmm... Guess someone doesn't like Harry, huh? LOL I don't either. I agree. Ginny doesn't need any more kids any time soon. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I don't know if I told you this already, but cool s/n.           

Andrea, Ok, another vote for her not to get with Harry. LOL You won't die. Someone is a drama queen. LOL JK Hmmm... The right guy. Who is the right guy? Oliver Wood! LOL Don't ask me why I said that. I just thought of it.

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You're a good reviewer. 

P.S. Why are you telling me this? I do not care! LOL Just kidding with ya. hehe She sounds so cute. I like the name you picked out. How is she? A little troublemaker? I used to have a kitten like three years ago, but he was always knocking this down and causing trouble. We had to give him away. He was gray with black stripes and some white. He also had blue eyes. Anyway, Missy sounds so cute. That sounds so funny that she is clumsy, but she is a baby. Just learning to walk. So, be nice. hehe Yup, I can keep em. They're way too much fun! hehe My mom wants me give some away when school starts, but I don't have to. I'll just say I tired but no one wanted them! LOL

P.S.S. LOL That sounds so funny. Don't worry me and Snape have your back. We'll hex him! hehe Thanks for reviewing. I enjoyed reading yours. I'm sorry I took sooooo long. You were starting to read my other stories out of boredom. LOL

Writing*-*Wonder, Wow! Another Harry hater. LOL I'm turning people into them. hehe Yes, it will be a long and slow process. Thanks for reviewing.

Mrs. Rachel Riddle,  I know, but you need to learn forgiveness. Thanks for sharing your opinon on that. I made my story the way it is for a reason, though. Thanks for having respect for me. See, that's why you have to forgive. You can't keep hate inside of you.

It doesn't seem like a flame. I get everything you're saying and you said it in a civil way. I'm alright now, but I'll talk to you if I feel down. Thanks. No, that was nice what you said. It wasn't corny. Thanks for the review.

toms lil one, I thank you for taking your time to tell me what you think and you're opinion. The disease I gave them was made up. I'm glad you liked the story, but I think you only left a review so I would review yours. That's messed up. You shouldn't write for reviews. You should write because you want to or need to. I didn't write this for reviews. i wrote it to get it off my chest and teach others. Also, you know how to this if you had read the stuff before you upload a chapter.

Monika, Me, too. It has taken me forever to finish this chapter. I keep rewriting it. I didn't know what to do. Yes, she's in this chapter. She isn't bad I promise.

I know, girl. I agree Harry was being a jealous jerk. Harry is kind of immature. He really can't raise the kids, but the do like him. Don't ask me, 'cause I personally can take him or leave him. You'll see in this chapter who she chooses though. By the way, someone told me they think H/G will end up in the books. What do you think? I think it could, but I don't know. 

P.S. J.C.C.s are horrible. Wish there was someone way to ban all of my stories from them. Once again, I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I was rewriting it 50 times! LOL Also, I started a new story and posted it and am now writing another new one and I think it sucks. So, I might not post that story. Thank you for reviewing. Love ya! =)

Ivory, Yes, it's hard to write about. It helps get things off my chest, though. It's better out than in. You know, I've gotten a lot for this one, but I wrote another story because an idea over took me and I got a flame for it. People are ignorant sometimes. I try to ignore them. I'm glad you like the story. It happens in real life. I think people should know about it, and know it's wrong. Know who the victim is. I will. Thanks for leaving such a nice review.

Lady Draven, I know it does. LOL That's me to a T. Weird, but in a good way. You know what, though? I really don't think anyone is normal, though. I mean what is normal? Ah, enough thinking here. My brain will explode. LOL Thanks for leaving a review.

Learning To Cope

Chapter 18

Draco pressed himself against the bedroom door. He heard the conversation Ginny and Harry were having. Ginny was about to answer Harry's question. Draco wanted to know the answer, but deep down inside he a feeling she would go back to Harry. Who wouldn't? Didn't everyone love Harry? The boy who lived seemed to be loved by everyone, but him.

"Harry, I can't take you back. I just can't trust you anymore," Ginny said.

"You have to take me back. Ginny, I love you. My life isn't worth living if you're not in it," Harry said.

"I understand that Harry and I'm really sorry, but I just feel like I can't trust you," Ginny said.

As he listened against the door, Draco's heart was racing. Could it really be happening? Was Ginny really not going to take Harry back?

"Please, Ginny. I love you. I love you more than _he_ ever could. I mean, I'm not the one that raped you, am I?" Harry asked. 

"See, Harry. That just proves my point," Ginny said.

"What did I do?" Harry asked confused as to why Ginny was upset.

"You keep bringing up the rape. I just want to forget about it, but no. You can't forget about it. Every day of my life you have to bring up the fact Draco raped me and you didn't. Well, you know what, that doesn't make you such a great person yourself," Ginny said starting to cry.

"Ginny, don't cry," Harry said.

"Just leave me alone!" Ginny said and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and Harry should there dumbfounded.

In the bedroom, Draco could Harry going down the stairs and slamming a door shut. "He's probably leaving," Draco thought and laid down in Ginny's bed.

A few minutes later, Ginny was looking at herself in bathroom mirror. Making sure her make up was just right and every hair was in place. She smoothed out the pink sundress she was wearing with her hands. It was a pale shade of pink and really complemented her light freckled skin and red hair. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Ginny, are you done, yet?" Draco asked.

"Almost," Ginny said and ran her fingers through her hair. "All done," she said and opened the door.

"You look great," Draco said and kissed her lips.

"You look great, too." Ginny said looking him up and down. He was wearing gray slacks and a tight shirt. It really complemented his hair and brought out his gray eyes. 

"You feeling ok, honey?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Harry upset me earlier, but it kind of helped." Ginny said.

"It helped?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, it did. It made me realize I want to be with you. Not Harry," Ginny said smiling at him.

Draco smiled and said, "Merlin, I'm probably the happiest wizard in the world right now."

Ginny blushed and said, "Look, you should finish getting ready. I'm going to dress the twins."

"Ok, honey. You look really beautiful," Draco said and hugged her. Ginny hugged him back and gently kissed him. 

Draco broke the kiss and just smiled at her. Ginny walked away and went into her room. She saw both Monika and Christopher were asleep. She really didn't want to wake them, but she had to.

Ginny picked up both of her babies and laid them on her and Draco's bed. Which wasn't a mess. So he must of made it will she was getting ready. She checked both of her babies' diapers. Chris was wet and she changed him. 

Quickly, she dressed both of them. Putting Monika in a pink jumper and Christopher in a green one. She put a splash of Violets on them and brushed their hair. This made Christopher whine. Although, it seemed, every thing made Christopher whine. 

Five minutes later, Draco went into the bedroom. He saw Chris crying and picked him up. The crying ceased and Ginny turned around and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked confused thinking she'd be happy the crying had stopped.

"I thought someone had kidnapped him," Ginny teased.

Draco laughed as he held his son. "I know he can be such a little whiner. Wonder where he gets that from?"

"Not from me," Ginny said picking up Monika.

"Maybe he gets it from your brother," Draco said.

"I think he just likes you better," Ginny said.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"It takes me hours to make him stop crying, but you just pick him up and he stops," Ginny said rocking Monika who started to fall asleep.

"Hey! What can I say? The kid's got good tasted," Draco said and smirked.

"Ha ha! Not very funny," Ginny said.

"Truth often isn't," Draco said teasingly.

"I can still pick Harry you know," Ginny teased back.

"I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?!" Draco said in a sniffling voice.

"No, I never will," Ginny said and smiled playfully.

Draco kissed her and said, "I bet I can make you forgive me."

"You know what?", Ginny said in a serious tone, "I don't doubt there isn't much you can't do. You're such a charmer. Honestly."

"Hey. What can I say? It's a Malfoy thing. Even our babies have it," Draco said.

"Don't remind me. They're going to be spoiled rotten," Ginny said.

The doorbell rang and Ginny said, "Coming!"

Both her and Draco walked down the stairs holding the twins. Ginny opened the door and saw Narcissa standing behind it. She was wearing a green satin dress that came to her knees with green heels. Ginny faked a smiled and said, "How nice to see you. Please come in."

Narcissa smiled and came in. Closing the door behind her, she said, "It is wonderful to see you. Now, may I see my little granddaughter? I never got to see her in the hospital."

"Yes," Ginny said putting Monika in Narcissa arms, "You know, you she was a little surprise. We were only expecting one."

"But what a wonderful surprise. She's gorgeous. She looks very similar to you. What is her name?" Nacrissa asked holding Monika.

"Monika Andrea," Ginny said smiling. She hadn't expected for Narcissa to be nice.

"What a lovely name," Narcissa looked Ginny up and down, "Before saying I see you've got your old figure back."

"Yeah, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ginny asked.

"A cup of tea," Narcissa said.

"Alright," Ginny said and went into the kitchen.

Draco went over to her mother and said, "Hey mum."

Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "How are things going? I hope you're helping her. I mean, you have no house elves and neither of you can do magic during the summer."

"Things are going pretty good now. Yes, I'm helping," Draco said.

"I've brought the babies something," Narcissa said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Narcissa held Monika with one arm, while opening her purse. Out popped out two Puff Puffs. A pink one and a blue one. They jumped onto the couch and start yelping. Puff Puffs were exactly like muggle puppies, except they looked like huge fluff balls, only came in the colors pink, blue, purple, and yellow, and they never went to the bathroom. Which probably explained why they usually lived no longer than five years.

"Puff Puffs!" Draco exclaimed. He remembered having one when he was little. 

Ginny heard he noise and came out with Narcissa's tea. "What are those?" Ginny asked looking at the Puff Puffs sniffing her babies.

"Puff Puffs. Mom brought them as gifts for the babies," Draco said.

"Don't worry, dear. They're just like dogs, except they stay this size forever and don't go to the bathroom," Narcissa said.

"Are they friendly?" Ginny asked.

Before either Draco or Narcissa could answer, the blue Puff Puff went to Ginny and licked her ankle.

Ginny picked him up and said, "They sure are friendly."

"And smart. He understood what you were saying and wanted to answer himself," Draco said.

The Puff Puff barked and licked Ginny's face. "Well, they are cute. I guess they're not a bad pet," Ginny said and put the Puff Puff by Chris. 

"Tell me. Has my lazy son been helping you?" Narcissa asked as Ginny sat down next to Draco.

"Yes, he has," Ginny said and kissed his cheek.

Draco smirked and said, "I've been really good. I think I deserve more than a kiss on the cheek."

"You're not getting much more from me for a long time," Ginny said and smiled.

"I don't blame her. You have no idea how hard childbirth is. No men do. Plus the fact that she had two babies," Narcissa said to her son.

"I was only teasing. Besides, I'm happy with it just being the four of us," Draco said and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"I could have never had twins. I would have gone nuts. I barely made it with you," Narcissa said looking at her son.

"If I had Draco for a son, I think I would have gone crazy myself," Ginny teased.

"Oh, you think you've seen the worse? You should have seen him when he was a baby. I swear he'd cry for hours on end. He was such a little whiner," Narcissa said.

Ginny laughed and said, "Now, we know where he gets it from."

"Pardon?" Narcissa asked confused.

"It's just Chris is such a little whiner. My mum said I never cried like that. So, I wondered where our son got it from. Now, I know," Ginny said.

"Well, I bet I never whined as much he as did," Draco said a blush in his cheeks.

"Wanna bet?" his mother asked.

Ginny laughed and Narcissa said, "Just watch out when he turns three. Merlin, Draco could throw a tantrum at that age."

"The future is going to be fun," Ginny said playfully.


	19. Howler

kitty, I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for the suggestion and leaving reviews.

Rachel, Thanks for leaving a review. You're a nice person for sticking up for me. Yeah, you should be glad you weren't abused. It's horrible. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story.

Spyder, I'm glad you liked the story. I will keep writing Thanks for reviewing.

gracie , Hey. I'm sorry about what happened to you. If you ever want to talk email me, or send me your stories. I'll be happy to read them. I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. I wrote it for people like you. Thanks for reviewing and be strong. You'll get through it.

kneh13, Glad you thought this chapter was cute. Yes, the twins are cuties. hehe All grandmas loves their grandkids. Yes, exactly, you're right. I will. Thanks for reviewing.

Monika, I know, Puff Puffs are cute. They play around in my mind all day. LOL JK Yes, Puff Puffs can get hyper, but they know when to behave. They are very smart. You're mean! LOL * Sicks Snape at you! * LOL I'm going to think about your suggestion, though. You're sick! I'd never put Harry with Cho! LOL I think Neville is the scarlet women type! LOL JK You're too mean. hehe

I have the pin that says I hate Cho! Draco taught me how to enchant it like the Harry ones in GOF. So I press a button and it says Cho Stinks Like Pinas LOL * Hands one to Monika * The ships you find get weirder and weirder everyday. Hey, how come I didn't get a shirt? LOL  Hey! Snape took my brownies! * Throws a head of lettuce at his head. It makes him go temporarily insane. Makes conga line and sings, "You don't make friends with salad! You don't make friends with salad!" Shakes butts. hehe *

Hmmm… I would brag about being related to her. * whispers "She's a fake! *  LOL Well, H/R is sooooo obvious. G/H I think will happen in the books, but I don't want it. Ginny is too good for Harry! Thanks for telling me what happened. I have no idea when I will finish OOTP. I only read the first 50 pages. I just hope Cho and Harry never get together for real. Thanks for reviewing I love your reviews. They're so nice and your opinion is so cool. LOL I know. I love your long review, though. I got too many stupid reviews from this update, though. I'm tempted to stop replying. =(

 Kayla, Glad you're enjoying the story. Hehe I made you a D/G shipper! Cool. Thanks for reviewing. 

 Luna Grace Corrona, Hey. Glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for saying all of those nice things. Good suggestion. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing.

Indy, Glad you liked the story. If the typing errors are ok, why did you write about them? Thanks for reviewing.

Jubilee Black, I will soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Andrea, Guess you're happy with her choice, huh? LOL Me, too. You know I don't like Harry. hehe Yes, Draco was a whiner as a baby. I might actually use some flashbacks of Ginny and Draco as babies. You know to compare them to the twins. Glad you though this chapter was cute. I want one too, but hehe they breed very fast. hehe  You're welcome. hehe

P.S. I think it will happened, too, but just like you, I will not like it! =(

P.S.S. I know I am bad, but they're too cute. I must keep them. hehe Awe, I'm sorry she broke your cd player. Kittens are troublemakers, but she does sound too cute. hehe 

Lady Draven, Thanks. Glad you liked it. Harry is a jerk. Thanks for your review. 

mandy, Hey. Cool. Glad you like my story. Thank you for reviewing.

sweetie, It makes me happy to see people enjoying this story. Thanks for reviewing.

GrednForge , Harry was a jerk so she didn't chose him. Hehe Glad you liked it. Yeah, your s/n is cool and original. Thanks for reviewing. 

Rachel, I'm glad I made you like Ginny/Draco! I'm converting people left and right. LOL I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will ignore the flamers. Thanks for reviewing. 

BeCkY, Hey. Maybe, I'm on edge from getting so many reviews, but yours are so annoying. You write dumb things and comment too much. Please don't review here anymore. Sorry if I am being rude. 

Hannah Gray, Hey. Glad you're enjoying the romance. I like G/D, too. That's my favorite ship. It was good you waited a while to review. So, you really got the whole story. You're a nice person and have a lot of sympathy. There should be more people in the world like you. Thanks for reviewing I enjoyed reading it.

 NB, Seek mental help. Go ahead report me. I did nothing wrong. Please don't review here again.

 Writing*-*Wonder, LOL Oh, he will help Ginny. She'll make sure that he helps! LOL You go take care of Harry, girl. hehe Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing and I'll check it out sometime.

 Songbyrd14, I think you are a very mean and rude person. Just because you claim not to be doesn't mean you aren't. If you didn't like my story from the beginning, why did you read more? That's really smart to waste your time reading a story you don't like and don't have to read. No one is, or was, making you read it. I can do what I want. I can make up a disease. It's call fanFICTION! I know I am a good writer. Worse than being a flamer, you are a jealous flamer. Don't be jealous just because I have writing talent and you don't. If people take the time to leave a review, I can take the time to reply. It's just being polite. I am not sucking up to Monika or Andrea. I like them both and couldn't think of a more fitting name for the girl. I think this review was just a cry for attention on your part. Please don't review here anymore. 

P.S. If you don't like my stories, don't read them. No one is making you. It's a waste of your time. I bet you have no life. I mean, you left an epic of a review on a fic you disliked. Seek help.

Lourdes, Glad you liked the story. I really don't know what to say. Thanks for your criticism. It helps. I did write Harry a little OOC, but I think in the books he can be selfish, mean, and a jerk in certain events. I see your point, though. Thanks for review. 

Goth-girl, I think my rating was good. Some people under 13 are raped, and I think 13 years olds and up could handle this story. Glad, you're liking the story more as you read on. Well, it was graphic because she was venting. No, I don't watch that show. All of your question will be answered as you read on. By the way, Draco got sick from sleeping with a lot of girls and not using protection. Thanks for reviewing my story and leaving such nice comments with your opinions. 

FlyingAngel, Thanks for leaving a review. I'm glad you like the story and enjoyed hearing your opinion.

Natalie M, Thanks for all of those nice comments. They touched me. Thanks for reviwing.

Monica, Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I know it's long now. Yeah, the flamers just want attention. Which is sick, but I try not to think about them. I'm glad you understand the first chapter. Most people don't. Yes, Draco was confused at the time, and he loves Ginny. He always has. Now, he's trying to make amends and be a better person. 

I'm glad you liked their dialogue. I'm glad I made you laugh sometimes. I tried to be funny. I'm also glad you thought the more serious lines were touching. Yes, Draco loved her so he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant without him. Harry is a jerk, and like you said, it shows in the books at certain points. Yeah, no one can hate baby. Chris stole Narcissa's heart. Glad you thought the twins were cute. 

I'm glad you liked the way I made Harry come off. He seems to be that way in the books. Some people say I made him way OOC, but I think I made him just a little OOC. It's good to see someone who gets what I was trying to do. In a way, I think we all act like Harry when it comes to love. You know at one point or another.

I try to write things in away that looks good and is descriptive. I'm glad you think I'm pulling it off. I turn not to keep things the same. It would get boring. Yeah, Ginny is strong. I think we see that from COS and on. She is very loveable and loyal. I think she'd put her life on the line for her family or friends. I tried to make that humorous with the boy/girl stuff. Glad you liked it. Yes, both Ginny and Draco can stubborn. Yes, Draco knows he's a Malfoy. LOL Well, the Weasleys loved the babies and decided to welcome Draco into the family. I mean the babies are Malfoys. I'm glad you thought it was touching. 

I'm glad you liked it when they were living together. They will become friend eventually. LOL An insane Harry would be funny. Maybe, I'll make Draco and Harry friends, too. =) Thank you for saying that. It was very nice of you.

Thanks for your criticism. It was all constructive and civil. You can be my beta if you want. Just give me your email and I'll send you the chapters. Do you just want to edit this or my other stories? Thanks for your advice. I'll keep it in mind while writing new chapters. Sorry, I didn't know too much about babies or birth. So, it was kind of wrong. You were right about Ron, he was just listening to his sister because he loved her. You know Narcissa, she pretends to be mean, but she's a softie. hehe The Weasleys will come in very soon. I will use some of your suggestions because they were good. 

Sign in for your next review; I'd like to read some of your stories. Thank you for saying that about my story. That's ok. I enjoyed reading your review. It was nice and gave me so good advice. Thank you for saying I have writing talent. I enjoy writing and want to go pro someday. Don't worry. Flamers don't bug me too much. You're also a very nice and sympathetic person. Thank you for your review. I would like you to be my beta. Contact me.

witchy gurrl, I'm so sorry about what happened to your cousin. Both you and her are strong. You'll both be in my prayers. I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for reviewing.

Learning To Cope 

Chapter 19

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a tapping at her window. It was Flake, her snowy owl. Flake was carrying a red letter. It was a howler. Quickly, Ginny opened the window and took the letter from flake. It was starting to smoke. Which wasn't a good sign. Ginny opened the letter an a shrill voice yelled:

_Virginia Weasley! We have a new guest at the house because of you! Can you guess who it is? It is Harry! Your father and I can't believe you broke that poor boy's heart. I mean, honestly, didn't we raise you better?! You know the hard life that boy's had and you went and broke his heart. Why? So you can get with that rapist! Your father and I would prefer if you stayed out of contact with us for a while. _

With that the letter exploded and Ginny started to cry. She sat on her bed as tears fell from her eyes. Bianca, the name which they had chosen for the pink Puff Puff, jumped on to the bed and laid on Ginny's lap. It let out a little bark and licked Ginny's hand. This made Brutus, the blue Puff Puff, jump on the bed and playfully head butt Ginny's thigh. Ginny started laughing.

This woke Draco up. "Hey baby. Those two still awake?" he asked remembering falling asleep while the two Puff Puffs ran around the house.

"They were asleep, but I kind of woke them up," Ginny said sadly.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked looking at her worriedly. 

Ginny looked down and said, "Nothing," as she petted the two Puff Puffs. Bianca panted and jumped on to Draco's lap.

Draco petted the girl Puff Puff and said, "Ginny, if there is something wrong you can tell me. You know that, right?"

A sighed escaped Ginny mouth as she petted the boy Puff Puff. "Mom, sent me a howler today," Ginny said upset.

 "Why did she send you a howler?" Draco asked.

"Guess," Ginny said petting Brutus. 

"I have no idea why," Draco said honestly and scratched behind Bianca's ear.

"Because of Harry. Supposedly, I broke his heart and he told mom about… About you raping me," Ginny said and start crying.

Draco leaned over and held her tightly. "Baby, I can't believe your mom took that git's side over yours."

Both Bianca and Brutus stood up on their hind legs and leaned on Ginny's leg. They barked and wagged their little cotton ball like tails. Trying to make her feel better.

"I love you so much. You're always here for me," Ginny said holding on to Draco tightly.

Draco smirked at her and said, "I know something that will make you feel better."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You wait here," Draco said and pulled away from the sweet embrace.

 "Alright," Ginny said and he left the room.

While Draco was gone, the Puff Puffs decided to entertain Ginny. The did back flips and cart wheels around her. Making her giggle. "You two are really pick me ups," she said and picked them up and gave them both kisses on their heads.

They sat on her lap panting as Draco came back into her room with a red box. "What's that?" Ginny asked looking at the box.

"You're turn to guess," Draco said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hmmm… That box looks kind of familiar," Ginny said.

"I know what will refresh your memory," Draco said getting up.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Draco said opening the closet door. 

A minute later, he closed the door and came back with the quilt he had given Ginny at the fountain. Ginny cuddled to the quilt and said, "Those are delicious chocolates, aren't they?"

"Yup. Light for you and dark for me, remember?" Draco asked and sat on the bed. He put some of the quilt on himself. 

Ginny opened the box and picked up a dark chocolate. "Open your mouth," she said to Draco and smiled.

Draco smiled back at her and opened his mouth wide. Ginny put the piece of dark chocolate in his mouth. He chewed it and said "Mmm..."

He picked up a piece of light chocolate and said, "Now, open your mouth, sweetie." Ginny smiled and opened her mouth. Draco placed the piece of candy in her mouth. She licked his finger before pulling away and closing her mouth.

"You know, that candy tastes so good, but I think you taste much better," Ginny said smiling at him.

Draco leaned over and kissed her. His tongue licked her sweet lips, which still had the taste of light chocolate on them faintly.

Ginny held on to him and her tongue reached out of her mouth and touched his.

Draco broke the kiss and looked into Ginny's eyes. He saw nothing but love in them. "Do you want to stop or to…?" he asked wanting to make sure she was ok with this.

A blush came to Ginny's face. "I want to go farther."

"Lay back, sweetie. I just want to make you feel good," Draco said.

Ginny smiled at him and laid back. Bianca and Brutus jumped off of the bed. They sat on the floor and looked up at their two humans.

Draco pulled the covers off of Ginny. Christopher began to cry and both Ginny and Draco looked over at him. "I'll get him," Ginny said.

"No, you relax. You've had a hard morning. Besides, it's easier for me to make him stop crying," Draco said.

"Thank you, love," Ginny said and kissed his lips.

He kissed her back and got up and picked up Chris. Draco brought him back and sat next to Ginny. Ginny held her son's hand.

"I think he wants his mommy," Draco said.

"Alright, love. Give him to mommy," Ginny said holding out her arms.

Draco gave Chris to Ginny and she cradled her son in her arms. "He's so handsome and a little whiner like daddy," Ginny teased.

"Well, I out grew it, didn't I?" Draco whined.

"You know, for some reason, it's not convincing when you whine that you don't whine," Ginny said and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I can whine all I want," Draco said.

"Oh?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I've already made my true love fall in love with me. So, now, I can whine if I want to." Draco said and smiled.

"I can still take back Harry," Ginny teased.

"You won't," Draco said simply.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I love you and won't hurt you, I'm better looking," Draco said smirking, "I'm rich and well you know…"

"Good reasons, but what's the last one? Hmmm…? I don't know," Ginny said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, let's just put it this way. In certain areas, such as below the belt, he doesn't measure up to me," Draco said.

It was true. Draco had been very big. Which was why Ginny had felt so much pain and walked funny afterwards.

Ginny looked at him and said, "How exactly do you know he's smaller?"

"No one's bigger than me," Draco said smirking.

"Except your ego," Ginny said and smiled. 


End file.
